UE
by Light Dragon
Summary: Ryo and her cousin get pulled into Hyrule. Somethings just can't be easy, but somethings can. Read to see what happens. Complete.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Nintendo characters (Even though I wish I did.) I own the characters I made up. So, don't use them unless you ask me first.  
  
Author's note: Have fun reading it, if you ask me. . . It's stupid, but give me your point of view. Just enjoy it.  
  
Unsuspected Events  
  
Chapter One  
  
A girl sat listening to her mother yelling at her and her cousin, "I don't know what you were thinking! Getting into a fight with those boys. . ."  
  
"Mom, they were. . ." The girl started.  
  
"No, Ryo, you always seem to get into trouble! You always have Rachel with you too!" He mother yelled at her.  
  
Ryo's cousin, Rachel, stuck up for her, "Aunt Robin. . ."  
  
"No, girls, something always happens with you. Something either catches on fire, freezes, or you fight," Robin yelled at the two, "Go to your room!"  
  
  
  
Ryo and Rachel walked up to their room. Ryo grabbed some stuff, and so did Rachel. Ryo then opened their window and jumped out. Rachel jumped out, and walked with Ryo to their barn, "Aunt Robin always yells at us! It was those boys' fault!"  
  
Ryo walked into the barn, and over to her horse, "I know, she just doesn't understand us." She put her backpack down, and put a horse brush in it, "We'll give her a couple of days to think about it while we go camping." He horse whinnied, and Ryo petted him, "You are probably the most wildest horse I have ever heard of, Ghost." Ghost was a buckskin stallion that had a white star on his forehead. He only allowed Ryo to ride him, and his temper was thin.  
  
"Rachel laughed as she put supplies in her backpack, "No one does. We can't help it that we have powers." She then petted her horse, "Demon, you've cared for me ever since I got you." Demon was a beautiful bay with a blaze and stockings. Demon was a sweetie to Ryo and Rachel, no one else. He was Ghost's brother.  
  
The two girls mounted, and rode their horses into the woods. Ryo sighed as Ghost set an steady pace, "If Robin ever sends us to some lab place because of our powers, I will let my. . ."  
  
She stopped as Ghost reared. Demon did also, and both girls looked around the clearing. A wind picked up out of nowhere, and whirled around them. As soon as it had started, it stopped. When the girls opened their eyes, they weren't in the woods any more; they were in a wide-open field. They heard a wolf howl, and then it got pitch black.  
  
"Ryo. . ." Rachel panicked.  
  
Ryo kept calm, "Relax, Rachel." She clenched her fist, and then opened it. When she did this, a ball of fire appeared in her palm. She could see Rachel's scared face, "Don't worry, we'll be okay. . ."  
  
When Ryo said that, both girls screamed as they saw a creature walking towards them. Rachel dropped to her knees, put her hands together, and closed her eyes. She started to whisper, "Dear God, please. . ."  
  
Ryo looked at the skeleton that was approaching them, "Rachel, this isn't a time for praying! Get off your damn knees and help me!"  
  
Rachel started to cry, "We are going to die!"  
  
Right when the skeleton was about to grab Ryo, a sword sliced through it. The wielder of the sword looked at the two girls with interest. Ryo put up her fists, and they were balls of fire. Ryo growled, "You won't kill us, not without a fight!"  
  
Rachel stood up behind her cousin, "Demon!" Demon galloped over to her, and snorted at the character.  
  
The character drew his sword, and jumped towards Ryo. Ryo put her hands up to shield herself, and waited for the sword to hit her. It never did, and when she looked to see what the character was waiting for, she saw another skeleton behind her on the ground. Rachel hit the character on the shoulder, "You scared me and my cousin!"  
  
The character laughed at her, and then moved away from her. Ryo fell to the ground, "You think it's funny? I didn't think it was! My idea of a laugh is playing a trick on a friend, not scaring someone to death by pulling a sword out and then jumping towards them. That's just cruel!"  
  
The character laughed even more, "Two girls out in Hyrule field at night, and they don't even know about the skeletons. Not armed, and clueless about what to think."  
  
Rachel clenched her fist, "Who do you think you are, and don't joke around. . . We can't be in Hyrule field. . ."  
  
The character stopped laughing, "My name is Link, the hero of Hyrule, and yes, you are in Hyrule field."  
  
Ryo shook her head, "You can't be Link, because he is just. . . Oh my God!"  
  
  
  
Rachel's eyes went wide, "We can't be in Hyrule. . . That wind must have had something to do with it!"  
  
Link looked at the two girls, "Are you alright? You seem shocked to know you're in Hyrule. . ."  
  
When Link walked toward Ryo, Ghost galloped over between them, and barred his teeth at Link. Ryo laughed, "I would like you to meet my bodyguard, Ghost. . ." Ghost tried to bite Link, and Link backed away from him. Ryo patted Ghost, "Stand down, Ghost. He won't think of harming me if you're around."  
  
Link smiled at the two, "How are you going to last the night. . . no weapons, no idea how to fight for yourselves, and no place to stay. . ."  
  
Ryo countered, "Hey there, it looks like you don't have a place to stay for the night either!"  
  
Link sighed, "What's it to you?"  
  
"Well, you stay with us, you'll have free food and a warm night. You won't have to worry about the skeletons, our horses will take care of them." Ryo smiled as she sat down and made a fire. She then pulled pop tarts from her bag, and held one in the fire.  
  
Link grabbed her arm and pulled it out of the fire, "You'll burn yourself. . ." He stopped, as he saw no burn marks on her.  
  
Ryo smiled, "Let me cook, and you'll get food, if not, no food."  
  
After they ate, they all lie down and fell asleep. After the two girls had fallen asleep, Link looked at Ryo. She looked so beautiful to him, and had an attitude like his. He shook his head as he fell into sleep 'This is going to be on hell of an adventure now that I have these two.'  
  
  
  
Tell me what you think of it all. It's slow at the beginning, but don't worry, it gets better. After you read it, please review it. I don't mind people saying bad stuff. . . Tell me the truth. Only my mother can lie to me and tell me it's good. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Like I said in chapter one, I don't own the Nintendo characters.  
  
Author's note: Hope you enjoyed the first chapter, this one is a little better.  
  
  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Ryo awoke to the sound of mumbling. She sat up and saw it was Rachel. Rachel rolled over, "I don't want to go there. . . I want to stay here. . . "  
  
Ryo laughed to herself. She stopped laughing as she remembered they were in Hyrule. Ghost nudged her head with his nose. Ryo patted his forehead, "What's wrong, Ghost?" She then noticed Link was gone. She yelled, "He left us! The nerve. . ."  
  
She stopped as she heard a familiar voice, "Who left you?"  
  
When she turned around, Link was smiling at her, "If you're talking about me. . . I just went to get fresh water."  
  
Ryo gave him a hug, "Thank God you didn't leave us!"  
  
Link smiled, and Ryo blushed as she quickly pulled back from what she just did. Link laughed, "Seems you love me. . ."  
  
Ryo smacked him in the face, "You think I love you because I hugged you?" He laughed, and Ryo punched him in the chest, "I ought to kick you where it hurts. . ."  
  
Rachel yawned as she opened her eyes, "What's for breakfast?"  
  
Ryo blushed as she pulled away from Link completely, "I don't know. . ."  
  
Link smiled at both girls, "How old are you two?"  
  
Ryo crossed her arms, "Old enough to kick someone's ass!"  
  
"Ryo is eighteen, and I am seventeen. . ." Rachel laughed.  
  
"Rachel, why did you do that?" Ryo yelled. Link looked at her with a puzzled face, and Ryo smiled, "I don't like people knowing how old I am."  
  
Rachel saw a little stream near them, and smiled, "I'm going to wash up. . ." She then ran toward the stream.  
  
Ryo watched Rachel run toward the stream. She laughed, "Rachel can sometimes be so. . ."  
  
"You are beautiful, very beautiful." Link interrupted. When Ryo looked over at him, he smiled at her, "Your attitude needs work, but other than that, you are perfect!"  
  
Ryo looked at him, puzzled, "What are you talking about?" Link laughed as he stood up and walked over to the stream. Ryo ran after him, "I asked you a question!"  
  
When Ryo was beside Link, he picked her up, and threw her into the stream, "Watch yourself. . ."  
  
Ryo surfaced, and glared at Link, "What was that for?"  
  
"I felt like doing it." Link shrugged. He laughed, "Where are you two headed?"  
  
Ryo lost her anger, "I don't know. . ."  
  
"What do you mean you don't know?" Link asked, confused.  
  
"We aren't from Hyrule. . ." Ryo stated as she swam to the shore. She jumped out, "We went for a ride in our woods, and a wind appeared out of nowhere. When the wind disappeared, we were here. You then came and saved us from those skeletons."  
  
Link nodded, "You two can hang around with me, but you have to pull your weight."  
  
Ryo smiled, "You don't know how we can fight, wait until you see us."  
  
Rachel smiled, "We get to hang around with fairy boy!"  
  
"What?" Link asked.  
  
"Inside joke, you wouldn't get it. . ." Ryo started.  
  
A blue light sped out from under Link's hat, "He might not, but I sure do! That was rude!"  
  
Rachel jumped up, and ran over to Link and the blue light, "Wow, this is so cool!"  
  
"I would like you to meet Navi." Link rolled his eyes, "She has been following me ever since I was a child."  
  
Ryo tried to hide her laughter, "I can see you are so thrilled."  
  
Link pulled out his ocarina, and started to play Epona's song. Rachel jumped up and down, "We get to see. . ."  
  
Epona came galloping over the hill, and ran right past Link. Link was shocked as Epona stopped in front of Ryo. Ryo smiled as she patted Epona's forehead, "She is more beautiful than in the game."  
  
Link put his hands on his hips, "Meet Epona, my horse."  
  
Ghost snorted, and Demon did too. Ryo laughed at them both, "You are just jealous that I am giving my attention to some other horse."  
  
Ghost pranced around, and his ears went back. Ryo turned to see what Ghost was so upset about, and saw a huge ugly skulltula crawling towards her. Ryo clenched her fist, and it didn't react. She tried again, and again as the skulltula crawled closer and closer. Rachel yelled, "Ryo, what are you doing? Quit fooling around!"  
  
Ryo desperately tried again, "Rach, it won't work, something is wrong!" She then realized she was soaked, "It's because I'm soaked. My fists can't catch on fire!"  
  
Rachel pushed Link, "Save her, Fairy boy, you have to save her!"  
  
Link quickly ran to Ryo and pushed her out of the way just as the skulltula attacked. Link screamed in pain as the skulltula bit him. Ghost stomped on it until it retreated to where it came from.  
  
Ryo finally came to her senses and rolled. She looked at Link, "Why did you risk your life for me?"  
  
Link held back his pain, "Your friend was worried about you. . ." He stopped as he grabbed his right shoulder.  
  
Ryo saw the bite, and ran to her backpack. She returned seconds later with a first aid kit, "Stay still until I have you bandaged up."  
  
Link stayed still while Ryo bandaged him, "If that's how you fight, then you will never survive here. . ." Ryo pulled the bandage tighter as he said that. He yelled, "You did that on purpose!"  
  
Ryo smiled, "Who says? It might have been an accident. . ." She finished bandaging Link, and smiled, "You wait until I'm dry. . ."  
  
Link smiled, "I'm going to have to take you weapon shopping."  
  
After they had made it to Castle Town, they went to the weapon shop. As they entered, they were greeted by the owner, "Good day, how may I help you?"  
  
Link nodded, "Alright, Rachel, what is you specialty in weapons?"  
  
Rachel just looked at him, "Are you joking?" She saw he wasn't and sighed, "A crescent sword, my fists, and ice."  
  
Link gave her a crescent sword, and turned to Ryo," What about you Ryo?"  
  
  
  
Ryo shook her head, "I use my fists and fire. . ."  
  
Link handed her a lightweight sword, "You can use this."  
  
The owner smiled, "That will be two hundred rupees, but it could be ninety if you let me spend a night with one of those girls. . ."  
  
Link grabbed Rachel to stop her from attacking the man, but didn't grab Ryo quick enough. Ryo lunged at the guy, eyes red with anger as she slammed him to the floor. She clenched her fists, and they caught on fire. She put them right in front of the man's face, "How dare you say something like that! I ought to kill you right know, you talking about my cousin like that. . . I will not let her be taken advantage like that!"  
  
Rachel sighed, "Ryo, for once, think about yourself!" She pulled out of Link's grip, and pulled her cousin off of the man, "Ryo, I'm sure Link wouldn't let him do that to us. . ."  
  
Link laughed, "I don't know. . . You guys are pretty expensive. I just might take his offer. . ."  
  
Ryo then tried to lunge at Link, "I will kill you if I ever get my hands on you!" Rachel held onto her cousin, not letting her near Link.  
  
Link stopped laughing, "I wouldn't dare do that to you. . ." He turned to the man, "I will pay the two hundred rupees. These two mean something to me." Ryo stopped thrashing, and looked Link in the eye. Link smiled, "The one that attacked you is my. . ."  
  
Ryo clenched her fist, catching it on fire, "Don't you dare say it!"  
  
Link continued, "She is my love." He smiled at Rachel, "And the one holding her is my brother's love."  
  
Link paid the two hundred rupees, and all three walked out. When outside, Ryo smacked Link in the face, "Who says I'm your love, hero? I love who I want to love!" She then smacked him again, "As for saying Rachel was your brother's love. . . You don't even have a brother! She should not be used that way!"  
  
Link rubbed his face where Ryo had smacked him, "You're welcome. . . I buy you weapons, and you pay me back by smacking me." He then started laughing, "Two can play that game. . ." He started to run towards Ryo, and she then realized what he was doing.  
  
She ran from him, screaming threats at him over her shoulder, "You even think about it, and I will. . ." She stopped as Link grabbed Ryo. She then started thrashing, "Let me go! Let me go!"  
  
Link just laughed at her, "Why would I let you go, now that I finally have you." His grip was tight and secure, "I'll never give you up. . ."  
  
"Don't you dare say it!" Ryo yelled as she slammed her fist into Link's back.  
  
Link finished, "My love." Ryo growled at him.  
  
Rachel whispered, "Uh, guys, I think you should stop. . ."  
  
Link didn't look at her, "Why?"  
  
Rachel still whispered, "You're attracting a lot of attention. A lot of eyes are staring at you. . ."  
  
Ryo turned red as she noticed the eyes on her, "I um. . . I um. . ." Link put her down, and she lost her balance. As she fell, Link caught her. She blushed as she looked into his eyes, "I need to watch myself. . ."  
  
"Yes, I wouldn't want you to get hurt. . ." Link paused, then continued, "My love."  
  
Ryo frowned, "You're not going to let that go, are you?" He shook his head, and Ryo moaned, "You think of something, and then you automatically try to do what you thought!"  
  
Rachel nodded, "It's true, Link. You can't do that to Ryo. . . The last guy that did that to her ended up burnt really bad."  
  
Link laughed, "It wouldn't be the first time I got burnt." With that said, he started to walk out of Castle Town. The two girls followed him out into Hyrule field. He laughed as he saw Demon and Ghost waiting for the two girls, "You horses won't be able to wait for you every time. You can tell them they can follow Epona, and when they hear Epona's song, then they can follow her to us."  
  
Ryo smiled, "You try telling Ghost to leave me in a land that he doesn't know. . ." She smiled, "You tell him. . ." She looked at Link's puzzled face, and sighed. She then turned to Ghost, "Ghost, I want you to follow Epona. When you hear Epona's song, just follow her, and you will see me again. Take that troublemaking brother of yours with you."  
  
Ghost whinnied in response, and then followed Epona, taking Demon with him. Rachel almost cried, "I miss Demon already. . ."  
  
Ryo shook her head, "You are pathetic, Rach, you will see him soon."  
  
Link looked at the two, "Now we have to get you two a good pair of clothes. . ."  
  
Ryo looked down at her outfit, "What is wrong with my clothes?" Rachel looked at her clothes, too. Rachel then put her backpack down so she could find another pair of clothes. Ryo stopped her, "Rach, I don't think any of our clothes will be good here."  
  
Link smiled, "Come on, let's see if we can get you some new clothes." He walked back into the town, with the girls following him. He then went to the clothes shop. A woman smiled at him and the two girls, "How can I help you?"  
  
Link smiled back, "These girls need some new clothes. . ."  
  
The woman looked at Ryo and Rachel, "Dresses or tunics?"  
  
Ryo crossed her arms, "You will never find me in a dress! Same goes for my cousin! We refuse to wear dresses!"  
  
Link laughed, "I don't know, I would like to see you in a dress. . ."  
  
The woman nodded, "Fine then, I'll just get you both, but first I have to get your measurements. . ." Link blushed as she said this. He then turned around. The woman measured Ryo, and then ran into the back.  
  
When the woman returned, she had a wide variety of colors to pick from. Ryo was shocked, "Wow, that's a lot of colors."  
  
The woman nodded, "Yes, so what color do you like?"  
  
Ryo shrugged, "Hey link. . ." She waited for Link to turn around, and then asked him, "Which color do you like?"  
  
Link smiled, "I like the dark green. . . Which color do you like?"  
  
Ryo smiled, "Red."  
  
Link nodded, "Let her try on both colors." The woman nodded, and went back to the back.  
  
When she came back, she had a green dress, a green tunic, a red dress, and a red tunic. She handed them to Ryo, "There is a try on room in the back, go try them on, and take him with you." She pushed Link toward Ryo.  
  
Ryo smiled, "You have to tell me the truth." They both went back, and Ryo went into the changing room.  
  
When she came out in the green dress, Link whistled, "You look beautiful. . ."  
  
Ryo blushed, "I hate dresses." She quickly went back in and then put the red dress on. She walked out, and smiled.  
  
Link's eyes widened, "I don't know where you hide all this beauty." At this, Ryo turned as red as the dress. Link laughed, "Did I hit a soft spot?" Ryo quickly went back in and changed into the green tunic.  
  
Ryo smiled, "I'll wear the dresses occasionally, but I won't wear them now."  
  
Link nodded, that's fine. Lets go see how Rachel is doing. . ."  
  
Link stopped as he heard Rachel's voice, "Oh, I love it! It's perfect!"  
  
Ryo put her hand to her face, "That doesn't sound too good." Both walked out, Ryo carrying the two dresses, and the other tunic. When they saw what Rachel was talking about, Ryo's jaw dropped, "I thought you hated dresses. . ."  
  
Rachel smiled at her, "No, I just don't wear them all the time." She held up a purple dress. She was wearing a bronze colored tunic, "What do you think?"  
  
Link laughed, "Whatever pleases you." Rachel smiled at him.  
  
The woman nodded, "Alright, that will be fifty rupees total." Link handed her the rupees, and the woman smiled, "Thank you."  
  
When outside, Ryo stuffed the dresses and the tunic in her backpack. Rachel followed suit. When she did this, Ryo hit her CD player, ad it started to play. Rachel started to dance to the fast music, "You brought the portable speakers! You rock Ry!"  
  
Ryo looked shocked, and quickly searched through her bag for the CD player. She finally found it, and quickly turned it off. Link and half the people outside were staring at her. Ryo smiled, "Just something I. . ."  
  
Rachel stopped dancing, "Hey! That's not fair! I was listening to that! That song was good!" She then realized they didn't know what she was talking about, "Uh, that was, um. . ."  
  
Link looked at Ryo, "What was that?"  
  
Ryo smiled, "That was my CD player. It plays music off of a compact disc. . ." She smacked herself in the head. She then pulled it out of her backpack, "Here, this is what it is." She turned the music down, and then turned it on. The music started again, and Rachel started dancing. Ryo smiled, "You can dance to it, like Rachel is."  
  
Link shook his head, "Come on, its time to go."  
  
Rachel stopped dancing, "Where are we going?" She frowned as Ryo turned the music off.  
  
"We are going to Death Mountain. . ." Link started.  
  
Thanks for reading, please read and review and enjoy. Tell what you think about it. Don't lie, only my mother can lie to me, and tell me its good. 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: as I stated before, I don't own the Nintendo characters, but I do own Ryo, Rachel, Demon, and Ghost.  
  
Author's note: I would like to thank all the people who reviewed my story. Thanks for your opinions and standpoints. Hope you like Chapter three.  
  
~THOUGHTS~  
  
  
  
Chapter Three  
  
"Ryo, it's not fair. . ." Rachel moaned.  
  
"Rachel, as soon as we get back to earth you can see Jordan." Ryo smiled.  
  
Rachel sighed, "Yeah, I miss Jordan. I miss the dates that I had with him. . ."  
  
Ryo laughed, "I miss the quiet nights I had when you went on those dates."  
  
Link looked at the two of them, "You two are crazy. . ."  
  
Rachel slammed her fist into the ground, and ice shot towards Link, "I'm not crazy!"  
  
Ryo ran in front of Link, and clenched her hands. When they caught on fire, she punched the ice headed toward Link. She then looked Rachel in the eye, "If he dies, Rach, we'll be here forever!"  
  
Rachel nodded, "I was only having some fun, Ryo. I didn't want to kill him."  
  
Ryo sighed, "I don't want anyone else to die, Rach. . ." After she said that, she sat down at the fire she had made.  
  
Link looked at her, "What does she mean by that?"  
  
Rachel sighed, "When I was thirteen, my parents died in a car crash, and I survived. I went to live with Ryo and her parents. But two years later, her parents were murdered when we went to a movie. Ryo thinks it is her fault. Labs have tried to get us to see how we use our powers, but Ryo has kept them away."  
  
Link nodded, "I understand. . . I think."  
  
Rachel laughed, "Fairy boy, for someone the age of eighteen you don't know very much." She smiled, "Never mind." She motioned her head over to Ryo, "Why don't you try to cheer her up?"  
  
Link shook his head, "I don't want to upset her." Rachel rolled her eyes, and smiled.  
  
"Link, do this for me, please. . ." Rachel smiled. She then pushed Link over to where Ryo was. "I am too good! If only Jordan were here to congratulate me."  
  
Link smiled at Ryo, "Hey there, are you ok?"  
  
Ryo nodded as she stared into the fire, "I'm alright. Sorry about my cousin, her temper is sometimes thin. . ."  
  
Link laughed, "Like yours can't be?"  
  
Ryo turned to face Rachel, "Hey, Rach, are you going to stay back there all night?" Rachel smiled, and Ryo laughed, "Get over here."  
  
Rachel came running over, "Tell me Ryo, what are you thinking about?"  
  
Ryo smiled, "What I'm going to do to you for what you just did."  
  
Demon trotted over to Rachel, and snorted at Ryo. Rachel tapped him playfully on the nose, "Don't do that Demon. . . If it weren't for Ryo, you would still be trying to fend for yourself at that corral."  
  
Ghost bit Demon on the rump, and Demon turned quickly to bite him back but Ryo intervened, "Demon, why don't you just settle down?" Ghost pranced over to Ryo, and whinnied at Demon.  
  
Rachel laughed, "I love this. This is the greatest time I have ever had. . . Except for that one time when I beat up that guy that wanted to mug me." She got a smile from Ryo, and clenched her fists. Ice covered them to make them more solid than rock, "I bet he still has a headache from that one. . ."  
  
Link smiled, "I'm glad you can keep yourselves in a fight. . ."  
  
"That's what we do for a living." Ryo laughed as Rachel nodded. She smiled as Link laughed.  
  
Rachel sat down, and rummaged trough her backpack, "Ryo, did I put Sheriff in here?"  
  
Ryo sat down beside her, "Not that I know of. . ." She saw Rachel's face turn sad, and smiled. She then rummaged through hers, "But I saw him sitting on your bed, and when you didn't take him, I knew you would die if you didn't have him." She pulled out a stuffed animal that was a German Shepard.  
  
Rachel grabbed it from her, "Sheriff! Thanks Ryo!" Ryo nodded, and Rachel hugged the stuffed animal to her chest, "You always remember him."  
  
Link looked at Ryo, "What is the big deal about that thing?"  
  
Ryo lowered her voice to a whisper, "Sheriff is the only thing she has of her parents left. She feels like her parents are with her when she has him."  
  
Link nodded, "Do you have something like that?"  
  
Ryo blushed as Rachel nodded, "Yes she does. . ."  
  
Ryo covered Rachel's mouth, "That is something I keep to myself."  
  
Link smiled, "What is it?"  
  
Rachel licked Ryo's hand that was over her mouth. Ryo quickly pulled away from her, and wiped her hand in the grass. Rachel laughed, "She has Mystic. . . Mystic is a Pegasus."  
  
Ryo blushed, and turned her attention back to the fire, "Mystic is more than a keepsake. Mystic was the stuffed animal that my father gave to me when I was three." She rummaged through her backpack, and pulled out a bottle of substance.  
  
Rachel saw this, and scooted over to Ryo, "Is that hot chocolate?" Ryo nodded, and poured some into a cup that she took from her backpack, "Cold or hot?"  
  
Rachel smiled, "It's obvious, cold!"  
  
Link shook his head, and sat down on the other side of the fire. He thought to himself. ~Why is it that I have already defeated Ganondorf, but creatures of evil are still about?~ He looked at the two girls on the other side of the fire. ~They seem so innocent. I wonder if they would be willing to fight evil forces if need be.~ He saw Ryo smile at Rachel. ~Something about Ryo and Rachel is puzzling, though. Somehow I think there is more than meets the eye. Why would they be brought to Hyrule for no reason. They are clearly from another place.~  
  
Rachel saw Link stare at them from across the fire, "Is everything alright, Link?" Ryo stopped laughing, and turned her attention to Link.  
  
Link shook his head, "Everything is alright, I was just thinking." He then smiled, "In the morning we are going to the Zora's Domain."  
  
Ryo nodded as she yawned, and Rachel jumped up and down, "Alright! The Zora's!" She stopped, and then looked at Link, "I have one question. . . What's a Zora?"  
  
Link fell over laughing at Rachel's puzzled look. He regained some of his sense, "You'll see tomorrow." Rachel nodded, and Link smiled, "You two get some rest, I'll take the watch for tonight."  
  
Ryo laid down and fell asleep with her backpack as a pillow. Rachel followed Ryo's example, and also fell asleep. Link looked at the two girls, asleep. He then remembered their horses were still with them. He turned to Ghost and Demon, "Hey boys, you can go to Epona now. . ." Demon snorted at him, and Ghost barred his teeth at Link. Link sighed, "Fine, stay here then. It's no difference to me. I could care less. You boys just give me company for the night ahead of me."  
  
In the morning, Rachel woke up to see two blue orbs staring at her. She laughed as she noticed they were Demon's eyes, "You could have gone to Epona last night." She looked over at Ryo, to see just her backpack. She looked around, and saw Link asleep on the other side of the remains of their fire. She threw a small rock at him, "Link, Ryo's gone!"  
  
Link bolted awake, "What?" He saw Rachel but no Ryo, "Where is Ryo?"  
  
Rachel shrugged, "I don't know. I woke up, and she wasn't here." She then hit her head, "I know where she is. . ."  
  
Link quickly jumped up, "Where is she?"  
  
Rachel put her finger to her mouth to quiet Link. After everything was quiet, she heard what sounded like Ryo. Rachel jumped up, and smiled, "Follow me. . ." Link followed her as she walked toward what sounded like Ryo. They found Ryo practicing with her sword.  
  
Ryo was sweating by the time they reached her. She didn't notice they had found her until she spun around with her sword. Link blocked the blow aimed at his torso with his sword. Ryo dropped her sword and jumped, "I-I didn't know you were there."  
  
Link picked up her sword, and handed it to Ryo, "You are coming along nicely with that. If I was a few seconds slower, you would have sliced clear across my torso." Ryo winced as he said this. Link smiled, "Lets go back, get our stuff, and head toward the Zora's Domain."  
  
As they entered the Zora's Domain, they were on top of a waterfall. Ryo looked down the waterfall, "That's a long way to fall. . ." Rachel nodded.  
  
Link smiled as he got behind Ryo and Rachel. He then pushed the two off the waterfall, "Have a nice trip."  
  
Ryo yelled as she fell, "You. . . You'll pay for that! You just wait!"  
  
Rachel, on the other hand, was laughing, "This is Great! This is even better than a roller coaster!"  
  
As Ryo and Rachel surfaced, Link came diving into the water. As he came up, he grabbed Ryo from underneath, and started to pull her down. Ryo panicked and struggled against his grip. When Link surfaced, he was met by Ryo's fist, "Don't you ever do that again!"  
  
Link laughed, "That was great! You should have seen your face. . ." He did an impersonation of Ryo's scared face.  
  
Rachel laughed also, "I know, that was great! Ryo was so scared!" She paused, then continued, "Let's do it again!"  
  
Link then noticed all the eyes on them. He smiled at them all, "You can go back to your business. . ."  
  
He moaned as he heard a screeching voice, "Link. . . My love!"  
  
"Ruto," He moaned.  
  
A female Zora swam over to him, "My love, I was wondering when you were going to come and visit me. . ."  
  
Link smiled, "Ruto, I would like you to meet my two new friends. . ." He motioned to Rachel, "This is Rachel." He then smiled even bigger as he motioned to Ryo, "And this is Ryo. . ." Ryo moaned, she knew what was coming. Link's smile didn't waver, "My new love."  
  
Ruto gave Ryo a ice cold stare, "When did you meet her?"  
  
Rachel laughed, "Ryo didn't get burned. . . She got Frozen!"  
  
Ryo stared back at Ruto with a fiery stare, "We met about a week ago." She thought to herself. ~I could play along with Link this one time. Ruto has been put on my list for 'hating' people~ She smiled as she hugged Link, "Yes, we are deeply in love. Aren't we Link?"  
  
Link nodded, "It's true Ruto. We do love each other. Even more than anyone could love someone."  
  
Rachel laughed as Ruto turned to leave, "You all come back now, we would enjoy some more entertainment today!" When Ruto left, she turned to Ryo and Link and laughed. Link was still hugging Ryo while she was trying to get out of his grip. Rachel tried to hide her laughter from her cousin, "You two make the perfect couple."  
  
Link laughed also, "So, we are deeply in love, huh?"  
  
Ryo struggled in his grip, "I was only trying to. . ." She stopped struggling, and relaxed in his tight grip.  
  
Link smiled down at her, "Yes?"  
  
Ryo forgot what she was going to say as Link hugged her tight, "I-I don't remember what I was going to say."  
  
Rachel smiled to herself. ~I am good. Ryo now has a boyfriend, or at least will when she gives in to those feelings she has inside of her. I have Jordan, and Ryo has Link.~ She then laughed, "Are we going to stay here all day?"  
  
Ryo didn't hear what Rachel had just said. She laid her head back against Link's chest, and fell asleep to the rise and fall of his chest. Link smiled at Rachel, "Hey Rachel, look. . ."  
  
Rachel looked at Link, and saw Ryo had fallen asleep, "Well, what do we do now?" She smiled, "I better get a 'Thank you, Rachel' for this one. . ."  
  
Link nodded, "Thank you, Rachel." He then set Ryo down on the ground, "We could stay here for a while. The Zora's could teach you to dive deeper if you want them too."  
  
Rachel nodded, "That would be great!"  
  
~**~  
  
Ryo awoke to see Link sitting down by the water, and Rachel surfacing the water. Rachel saw the now awake Ryo, "Link, look who decided to join us."  
  
Ryo wiped her hand across her face, "How long was I asleep?"  
  
Link smiled, "About two hours. I guess you were tired from that training you did this morning."  
  
Ryo nodded as she got up and walked over to Link, "How much longer do you want to stay here?"  
  
Rachel shrugged as she jumped out of the water, "We can go now if you want to." She looked at Link, who nodded, "Yup, we can leave now."  
  
Ryo stretched, and ran her hand through her hair. She yawned, "Ready?"  
  
Link stood up, and grabbed Ryo around the waist. He then threw her into the water, "That should wake you up the full way." Ryo surfaced, sputtering up water. Link smiled, "Refreshed any?"  
  
Ryo laughed, "You just wait, I'll get you back." She put her hand out for Link, and he grabbed it. Ryo smiled as she pulled with all her force. Link came tumbling in the water. When he surfaced, Ryo nodded, "I told you I would get you back!"  
  
~**~  
  
That's what I have so far for Chapter Three. Please read and review. Tell me what you really think, only my mother can lie to me and tell me that it is wonderful. I appreciate your ideas. 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I only own Ryo, Rachel, Ghost, Demon, and a new addition in this chapter. . . Jordan. If you want to use them, ask me first!  
  
Author's note: This chapter is pretty long, and it is romance. There is some action in it, but not much. My cousin told me to put some of the things in it. Enjoy. . .  
Chapter Four  
  
"Ryo, are you just going to stand there all day, or are we going to go into Hyrule Field?" Rachel asked her cousin who was taking one last look at Zora's Domain.  
  
"Alright, I'm coming." Ryo smiled as Link put his arm around Ryo's waist.  
  
He whispered in her ear, "I love you, Ryo."  
  
Ryo laughed, "I know, and I return that love."  
  
~**~  
  
When in Hyrule Field, the sky darkened. Ryo looked around, and Link frowned, "This is what happened the day you guys appeared in Hyrule. . ."  
  
As he said this, a swirl of wind appeared in the distance. Ghost, Epona, and Demon raced toward it. Demon was the first there, and both Ryo and Link heard Rachel scream in joy, "JORDAN!"  
  
As Ryo and Link came to where Rachel was, they saw a blond haired blue eyed young man. He smiled at them, "Hello Ryo, its good to see you."  
  
"Jordan, how did you get here?" Ryo asked.  
  
Jordan shrugged, "I was going hiking and a wind picked up. . ."  
  
Ryo nodded, "That's how we got here." She smiled, "Why were you going hiking by yourself?"  
  
Jordan's blue eyes flashed, "My mother and I had an argument about my powers. . ." The sky darkened even more, and thunder could be heard in the distance.  
  
Ryo shivered, and Rachel gave Jordan a stern face, "Jordan, you know Ryo is afraid of storms!"  
  
Jordan's eyes lightened, and he looked at Ryo, "I'm sorry, Ryo, I forgot."  
  
Link put a hand on Ryo's shoulder, "Are you alright, my love?"  
  
Jordan shook his hands in front of him, "Wait. . . Ryo is in love?" He laughed, "I can't believe it. . ." He then noticed who Link was, "Is that Link. . ."  
  
Rachel quickly nodded her head, "Yes, it is." She dismounted from Demon, and was grabbed in a hug by Jordan.  
  
Ryo and Link dismounted also. Link sighed, "I guess this means we need to go weapon shopping again, not to mention he needs some new clothes."  
  
~**~  
  
In Castle town, they went to the weapon shop for Jordan. Link looked at Jordan, "Which weapon do you specialize with?"  
  
Jordan shrugged, "A boomerang." Link handed him a bronze colored boomerang.  
  
The man nodded, "That will be ninety rupees. . ."  
  
Ryo clenched her fist, and it caught on fire, "If you say it, I will kill you right here and now."  
  
Link paid the ninety rupees, and they all left. They then went to the clothes shop. Jordan got a bronze colored tunic, Link paid for that and they left.  
  
Link looked at Jordan, "All you need now is a steed. . ."  
  
Rachel nodded, "Yeah, but where are we going to get another horse?"  
  
Link smiled, "Lon Lon Ranch."  
  
~**~  
  
On entering Lon Lon Ranch, they were greeted by a girl a little older than Ryo, "Link, how may I help you?"  
  
Link smiled, "Malon, I was wondering if my friend could. . ."  
  
"Oh! You're back!" Malon yelled as she ran towards Demon. Demon snorted and pranced.  
  
Jordan dismounted from Demon, and walked to the corral. There was a gorgeous three-colored paint. He walked into the corral, and over to the stallion. The three-colored paint nudged him, and whinnied. Jordan rubbed his forehead, "Hey boy, how are you?"  
  
Malon saw this and gasped, "You can go near him?"  
  
Jordan nodded, "Yes, why?"  
  
"He won't let anyone near him!" Malon stated.  
  
Link smiled, "Malon, that is what we are here about, Jordan needs a horse. . ."  
  
Malon nodded, "Take him, he respects you. He won't even let me near him."  
  
Jordan smiled, "Hey Wild Wind. . ." He laughed as Wild Wind whinnied. Malon got him all he needed to ride Wild Wind. Jordan got Wild Wind ready, and mounted him.  
  
~**~  
  
Jordan laughed as their group rode out of Lon Lon Ranch, "This is great!"  
  
Ryo smiled, "So his name is Wild Wind?"  
  
Jordan nodded, "Yes, it is."  
  
Link laughed, "Where should we go next?"  
  
Jordan sat straight up in Wild Wind's saddle, "Lets go to Lake Hylia!"  
  
Link nodded, "Alright, that's where we'll go next." He patted Epona's neck, "Lets go girl, to Lake Hylia."  
  
~**~  
  
Before they reached Lake Hylia, Ghost and Demon both stopped dead in their tracks. Ryo and Rachel tried to urge them to go, but they just snorted. Ghost then reared while Ryo had her guard down. She grabbed onto his mane to keep on his back, "Ghost!"  
  
Rachel had the same problem with Demon, "Demon!"  
  
Both Ryo and Rachel fell to the ground, hard. Rachel stood up, and dusted herself off. Link and Jordan were both laughing at the two of them. Rachel put her hands on her hips, "You think it's funny!"  
  
Ryo shook her head to clear it, "Something is scaring them. . ."  
  
Link looked at Ryo, "There is nothing here. . ."  
  
As he said this, they heard a wolf howl, and it turned dark. After this happened, skeletons sprung up from the ground. Rachel clenched her sword hilt. Ryo drew her sword, and tightened her grip on the hilt. With that done, the blade caught on fire in a blaze. She waved it around, and Rachel smiled, "You know, if you do that fast enough, you could spell your name. . ."  
  
Ryo growled, "These things aren't what got Demon and Ghost all worked up. These are just another notch in the stick for how many things we've beaten!"  
  
Along with the skeletons, came creatures out of the shadows. Link quickly dismounted, "Some of those are Redead. . ."  
  
Ryo ran towards them, "I don't care if they are the President of the United States, I am not going to let them hurt me!"  
  
Link tried to stop Ryo, "No, Ryo, you can't attack them. . ."  
  
Ryo didn't listen to Link, "I am not weak!" She brought her sword up to attack the Redead, "I'll show you I can handle myself. . ."  
  
Jordan lunged for Ryo, and so did Link and Rachel. All three grabbed her around the waist. Ryo struggled against their grip, but all three pulled her away from the Redead. Rachel hit Ryo, "Come to your senses!"  
  
Ryo stopped, "What just happened?"  
  
Jordan's eyes flashed, and lightning lit up the sky, "You went crazy."  
  
Ryo put her hands over her head to shield herself. Rachel looked at her, "That wasn't how Ryo reacts to things. . . Something was wrong."  
  
Link brought Ryo into a hug, "Jordan, how long can you keep a storm going?"  
  
Jordan smiled as the lightning increased and rain fell, "I can keep a storm going for as long as someone needs it to go on."  
  
"Good, lets go." Link stated as he put Ryo on Ghost. Ghost nudged Link, and Link nodded, "Yes, Ghost, she will be alright." He then mounted Epona, and grabbed Ghost's reins. He then tied them to Epona's saddle.  
  
Rachel wrinkled her nose as she mounted Demon, "Something weird is going on, and I don't like it!" She then smiled at Jordan, "It would be nice if we had some fog or mist to cover our tracks. . ."  
  
Jordan smiled, "Way ahead of you." As he said this, a dense fog covered the ground, and wrapped around them. He too mounted Wild Wind, and they all rode off.  
  
~**~  
  
A dark character watched Ryo, Link, Rachel, and Jordan as they mounted their horses, "They have to be the ones. . ."  
  
A young girl walked into the room that the character was in, "My lord, do you need anything?"  
  
The character didn't take his eyes off of his crystal ball, "No, Kaysa, I don't need anything." He snorted in disgust, "My brother, Ganondorf, was weak to let that puny Link beat him."  
  
The girl, Kaysa, nodded, "Yes my lord, I agree with you totally."  
  
The character nodded, "One of those two girls is the key to the Triforce. . . Which one is it?"  
  
Kaysa smiled, "I think time will tell, father."  
  
He laughed, "You are my daughter, Kaysa."  
  
Kaysa nodded, "Yes, father. Roeticus will rule Hyrule!"  
  
Her father, Roeticus, nodded, "You will be the princess."  
  
~**~  
  
Link nodded to Jordan as they reached Lake Hylia, "You can stop the storm, Jordan."  
  
Jordan smiled, "Alright, the storm will stop in three. . . two. . . one. . ." After one, the storm ceased.  
  
Rachel looked at Ryo, "Link, is she going to be ok?"  
  
Link looked at Ryo, "I don't know, Rachel. Only time will tell." He took Ryo off of Ghost, and set her down, "Ryo, are you alright?"  
  
Ryo's eyes were glazed over. Rachel looked her straight in the eye, and gasped, "Link. . ."  
  
Link looked at Rachel, "What is wrong?" Rachel pointed to Ryo's eyes, and Link stared into them. He backed away from Ryo, "The Triforce. . ."  
  
"Why is her eyes the shape of the Triforce?" Rachel asked.  
  
Link got over his shock, "I don't know."  
  
Jordan nodded, "I do. . ."  
  
Rachel and Link looked at him, "What?"  
  
"She is the key to the Triforce." Jordan stated. He nodded, "She has to be. That is the only explanation I can think of."  
  
Ryo closed her eyes, and shook her head. She then opened her eyes and saw all three looking at her, "What's wrong?"  
  
Link looked her in the eye, and nodded, "I think you are right, Jordan, it isn't there anymore." He smiled at the puzzled look of Ryo, "I see you are ok. . ."  
  
Ryo nodded as she put a hand to her forehead, "I guess so, but my head hurts."  
  
Rachel laughed, "You don't remember anything, do you?"  
  
Ryo shook her head, and Jordan smiled, "Well, we made it to Lake Hylia."  
  
Ryo moaned, and she laid down, "For once, I want to just lie down and go to sleep. . ."  
  
Rachel laughed, "Go on ahead, it wouldn't bother me. I'm going swimming, come on Jordan!" Both Jordan and her ran to the lake's edge. They dived in, clothes on.  
  
Link sat down beside Ryo, "Are you sure you are alright?"  
  
Ryo closed her eyes, "I don't know anymore." She opened them back up again, and sat up, "You don't have to stay here with me, I'm alright."  
  
Link laughed, "I couldn't leave you if I wanted to." Ryo smiled, and laid back against Link's chest. Link breathed in the scent of Ryo's hair. It smelled of vanilla grass. He smiled, "Ryo. . ." He stopped as he noticed Ryo had fallen asleep. He shook his head, "She falls asleep easily. Its like she doesn't get enough sleep, and exhaustion over takes her." He kissed her head, and watched Rachel and Jordan kissing in the lake. He laughed, "Go somewhere else if you are going to do that. . ."  
  
He stopped as an old man yelled out of the window of the laboratory, "Shut the Hell up! I am trying to research something, and your loud noises are distracting me!"  
  
Ryo bolted awake, "NO!" She jumped out of Link's grip, and breathed heavily. She started to cry, "I couldn't save them. I went to that stupid movie!"  
  
Link turned Ryo to face him, "What's wrong, my love?"  
  
Ryo dug her face into Link's chest, "They murdered my parents, just so they could have me. It's all my fault. My father had made sure I was at that movie. He knew it was coming. . . Mom, she always did like to see me happy."  
  
Link rubbed Ryo's back, "It's alright, I'm here for you."  
  
"They wanted to test Rachel, they wanted to test me. We ran from them, always one step ahead of them. Dad knew how we had gotten our powers, but wouldn't tell anyone. He put three kids through tests. Those three kids were Rachel, Jordan, and I. We were special, we had powers that no other had. They killed dad because he wouldn't tell them. Mom stood beside him all the way." Ryo cried.  
  
Rachel rushed over to Link, "What happened?"  
  
Link shook his head, "She had fallen asleep, and when that old man yelled, she bolted out of her sleep."  
  
Jordan rushed over, "What would cause her to go through the past she had pushed to the back of her mind?"  
  
Ryo pulled away from Link, eyes the shape of the Triforce, "Dad was murdered by his lab associates." She went silent, and then shook her head. Her eyes returned to normal, and she looked at them all, "Stop staring at me! What is your problem?"  
  
Rachel sighed, "This is too weird."  
  
~**~  
  
Roeticus watched with interest what was happening to the group at Lake Hylia, "I think I have found the key to the Triforce."  
  
Kaysa looked into the crystal ball, "Which one is it?"  
  
Roeticus pointed to Ryo, "She is the one, Kaysa. She is the key to my victory."  
  
Kaysa laughed, "What are you going to do, father?"  
  
Roeticus smiled, "I am going to try to take over her mind."  
  
~**~  
  
Ryo slammed her fist into the ground, "I am not weak! I do not cry!"  
  
Link sighed, "Ryo, you were crying. Your tearstained cheeks are proof."  
  
Rachel nodded, "It's true, Ryo, you were crying. I was shocked."  
  
Ryo shook her head, "I don't care what you say, I do not cry!"  
  
Jordan shook his head, "Ryo you were talking about how your parents were murdered. . ."  
  
Ryo's flamed fist stopped right in front of Jordan's face, "Don't you Ever talk about that! I never want to hear you talk about it again. . . Understand Me?" Jordan nodded, and Ryo suddenly dropped her fist, "What is happening to me? I can't control my anger, fear, hate, or anything."  
  
Link grabbed Ryo in a hug, "We'll figure out what's wrong with you, don't worry."  
  
Ryo looked around as she heard a voice, "I can help you. . ."  
  
"What?" Ryo asked.  
  
"I can help you with your problem. Just trust me. . ."  
  
"I don't trust anyone." Ryo stated seriously.  
  
"You will obey me!" Ryo grabbed her head in pain.  
  
"Link, help me!" Ryo yelled as she was in pain, "Someone is inside my head! They won't leave me alone! I can't take it!"  
  
Link hugged Ryo tight, "Don't worry, you'll get through this, you are strong."  
  
Ryo screamed in pain, "Someone kill me! I can't take it!" She grabbed the hilt of her sword, "If no one will, then I'll do it myself!"  
  
Rachel grabbed the sword away from Ryo, "I can't let you do that. . ." Ryo swung at Rachel, trying to punch her.  
  
Ryo screamed, "Please, just grant me this one favor, kill me!"  
  
Jordan's eyes flashed, "Fine, I'll grant you this one favor!"  
  
Rachel looked at Jordan, "NO Jordan! Don't kill her!"  
  
Jordan punched Ryo in the stomach with such a force that she fell unconscious in Link's grip. Jordan looked at Rachel, "If she is unconscious, the person has no access to her mind. I would never kill Ryo. All three of us have been through too much."  
  
Rachel looked at the unconscious Ryo, "Who has the power to get inside one of the toughest minds?"  
  
Link shook his head, "That's what we have to find out."  
  
~**~  
  
Roeticus flew back in his chair, "She has a strong will. She doesn't want to be controlled. Before she went unconscious, I was beginning to loose control of myself. . ."  
  
Kaysa dabbed her father's head with a wet cloth, "Don't worry father, she will fall to you."  
  
~**~  
  
Link clasped hands with Jordan, "Thank you, Jordan, you relieved Ryo of her pain." He then kissed Rachel on the cheek, "Thank you, Rachel, you kept Ryo from killing herself."  
  
Rachel smiled, "I would never let my cousin die, never!"  
  
Link kissed Ryo's forehead, "All we can do now is wait until she comes to."  
  
Rachel nodded, "I guess so." She saw Link was straining with all his might to stay standing, "Link, why don't you lay down and rest? Jordan and I will watch." Link nodded, and laid down beside Ryo. In minutes he was asleep. Rachel laughed, "I guess it's just me and you, Jordan. . ."  
  
Jordan kissed Rachel with passion. When he ended, he smiled, "That's a bad thing?"  
  
Rachel smiled, "No, it sounds like heaven to me." Jordan kissed her again, and grabbed her in a hug that was strong. Rachel sighed as, once again, Jordan ended the kiss, "I'll never get over the fact that you make me melt when you kiss me."  
  
Jordan laughed, "That's nice to know."  
  
Rachel nodded, "You think so?" Jordan nodded, and Rachel relaxed in his grip, "Who do you think is trying to control Ryo?"  
  
Jordan shrugged, "I'm not sure, but I definitely know she is the key to the Triforce." He paused, then continued, "I don't think we should tell Ryo right now, it would be too much for her." Rachel agreed and sighed.  
  
"You make me feel safe." Rachel stated.  
  
~**~  
  
Ryo moaned as she came to. She felt a warmness, and scooted towards it. It moved, and she jumped.  
  
Link woke to Ryo scooting even closer to him. He moved a little bit, and she jumped. He laughed, "Don't you have your defense up. . ."  
  
Ryo relaxed as she realized it was just Link, "Link, did you die too?"  
  
Link's yawn turned into a laugh, "You didn't die, and neither did I. Jordan just knocked you out to relieve you from your pain." He sat up and stretched. When his arms came down, they came around Ryo. He looked down at her.  
  
Ryo closed her eyes, "Hold me tight Link, just for a little bit. . ." Link agreed, and held her in an unbreakable grip.  
  
Link breathed in the scent of Ryo's hair, "You are safe with me, Ryo." He looked around for Rachel and Jordan, but didn't see them anywhere, "Ryo, do you know where Jordan and your cousin are?" Ryo shook her head, and Link sighed, "I don't see them."  
  
Ryo kept her eyes closed, "They are probably off making out, or something worse." She felt all her problems melt away in Link's grip. She sighed, "You are making me become soft, you know that?"  
  
Link laughed, "I know, and I don't mind the soft, caring Ryo. She is a little more lovable."  
  
Ryo nodded, "Mhmm, well than, maybe I'll stay soft and caring."  
  
Both then heard laughter, and Ryo opened her eyes. Rachel was laughing as Jordan told her a joke. Link yelled to the two, "Where have you been?"  
  
"I've been to Jordan world and back." Rachel stated, trying to settle her laughter.  
  
Ryo nodded, "Didn't I tell you they would be doing that?" Link laughed, and kissed Ryo on the head. Ryo yawned, "I'm awake now that I heard about your trip, and I think I'm going to be sick."  
  
Rachel put her hands on her hips, "Just because we move faster than you and Fairy boy doesn't mean you have to get angry!"  
  
Ryo stood up, her face flushed, "At least I. . ."  
  
Rachel interrupted, "You what? Get to know a guy before you go all out with him. . . If I remember correctly, I have known Jordan since I was ten!"  
  
Ryo's face got redder, "Well, I don't go all out with my guys! I'm saving myself for the one I will spend the rest of my life with!"  
  
Rachel laughed, "I hit a soft spot! Your face is so red, it's redder than your fire!"  
  
Link hugged Ryo so she wouldn't attack Rachel, "So much for my soft, caring Ryo. . ."  
  
"Rachel! How could you say that about Ryo?" Jordan stated.  
  
Rachel shrugged, "She just said the wrong thing to me."  
  
Ryo's anger melted away in Link's grip, "Thank you, Link, I needed someone to hold me back." Link nodded and Ryo sighed, "My anger has melted away." She turned to Rachel, "Rach, I'm sorry. I shouldn't be saying that."  
  
Rachel nodded, "It's ok, I've gotten over it." She put her hand out, "Truce?"  
  
Ryo clasped hands with Rachel, "Truce." Ryo then whispered in Rachel's ear.  
  
Rachel burst out laughing, and Link and Jordan were left not knowing what they were talking about. Rachel tried to calm her laughter down, "You are worse than me, Ryo!"  
  
Link looked at Rachel, "What are you talking about?"  
  
Rachel waved her hand, "Ryo just told me something. . ." She smiled, "Where are we going next on our adventure?"  
  
Link shrugged, "I don't know. I never knew this was an adventure. . ."  
  
Jordan laughed, "Everything is an adventure to Rachel. That's why I love her."  
  
Rachel quickly looked at Ryo, "You are right Ryo." She laughed, "We are so lucky. We have the two best guys."  
  
Link smiled, "If you two are done. . . I would like to say that we are going to the tavern in Castle Town. We'll spend the night there."  
  
~**~  
  
Link walked into the tavern, and was greeted by a woman a couple years older than Ryo, "Link, I was wondering when you would come back to me."  
  
Ryo walked in and saw this. She clenched her fists in anger. Jordan saw this, and placed a hand on her shoulder, "I never would have thought you would get angry over a guy."  
  
Rachel walked in, saw Link with the woman, and shook her head, "I can't believe you, Link! What about Ryo?"  
  
Link pulled away from the woman, "Julie, I need a table for four."  
  
The woman, Julie, looked at Ryo, "And I suppose you are his new love?"  
  
Ryo stared right back at her, "Yes, I am!"  
  
Julie directed them to a booth, and they sat down. Link smiled, "Four brandies please."  
  
Julie walked off, and Ryo looked at Link, "What was that about?"  
  
Link kissed Ryo's cheek, "She has had a crush on me for the longest time, but I have you."  
  
Julie came back, and gave them their four brandies, "Can I get you anything else?"  
  
Link nodded, "Yes, we need some rooms for the night. . ."  
  
Julie turned on her heel, "They will be ready by the time you are done."  
  
Rachel smiled, "Wow, you can underage drink here!"  
  
Ryo rolled her eyes, "When did it stop you when there was a law?"  
  
Rachel blushed, "Um, I don't know what you are talking about. . ."  
  
Ryo took a sip of her brandy, "Oh, you don't?" Rachel shook her head, and Ryo smiled, "What about that party with Kevin?"  
  
Rachel got defensive, "I only had one drink!" Ryo laughed, and Rachel then realized what she had just said, "I blew it. . ."  
  
Ryo continued to laugh, "Yes you did." Ryo took another drink of her brandy, "This is good, it doesn't taste like the brandy we have."  
  
Link smiled, "Just don't gulp it down, you won't know what hit you." Ryo continued to drink the brandy, and Link laughed at her, "You must really like it."  
  
"Yes, it's really good." Ryo nodded. She then yawned.  
  
Link smiled, "you drank too much too fast." Ryo laid her head on Link's shoulder.  
  
"I couldn't help it, it was good." Ryo yawned. Her eyes felt heavy.  
  
Rachel felt the same, "Jordan, I'm so tired."  
  
Link laughed, "You two are so alike it isn't funny."  
  
Ryo lifted her head, "Then why are you laughing?"  
  
Link laughed at Ryo, "You are under the influence of the brandy." He saw Julie, "Julie, we are ready to go to our rooms."  
  
Julie nodded, "Follow me." She led them up the steps, and down the hall to two doors, "The one on the right is for those two." She motioned to Rachel and Jordan. "The one on the left is for you two."  
  
Link nodded, "Thank you, Julie."  
  
Julie rolled her eyes as she turned and left, "Yeah, right."  
  
Jordan took Rachel into their room, and Link helped Ryo into their room. Link laid Ryo on the bed, "In the morning you will feel the brandy. You'll have the worst headache. . ."  
  
Ryo moaned, "Link, try to be quiet, I don't feel so great."  
  
Link smiled, and took a pillow from the bed, "Have a good sleep. . ."  
  
Ryo quickly looked at him, "Where are you going? Going to see Julie?"  
  
Link looked at her, "No, Ryo, I was going to sleep on the floor. . ."  
  
Ryo grabbed his arm, and winced at the effort, "Don't, I-I. . ." She blushed.  
  
Link smiled, and replaced the pillow. He nodded as he sat on the bed, "I understand, Ryo." Link laid down on the pillow, and Ryo laid her head on his chest, "Is that better?" Ryo nodded, and soon was asleep. Link put his arm around her waist so she was close to him. He then let sleep take him.  
  
~**~  
  
Ryo awoke the next morning to a splitting headache. She moaned, and then felt an arm around her waist. She tried to remember what she had done last night, but nothing came to her mind.  
  
Link awoke when Ryo had moaned, "Good morning, my love."  
  
Ryo winced at the words. Her head hurt. She managed to ask, "Link, did we do anything last night?"  
  
Link nodded, "Yes, we did. . ."  
  
Ryo moaned, "No. . ."  
  
"It's not what you think." Link reassured her, "We just cuddled together and fell asleep." He kissed her, "How do you feel?"  
  
Ryo winced as she moved, "Why does my head feel like it is ripping in two?"  
  
Link smiled, "You drank your brandy too fast last night."  
  
Ryo sighed, "This is just between you and me. . . If we had done anything last night, I probably wouldn't regret it."  
  
Link nodded, "I agree. . ."  
  
Ryo smiled, "Next time then, we won't regret it either."  
  
Link stood up, and caught Ryo when she fell trying to stand up, "You can't even stand."  
  
Ryo pointed to her backpack, "Get in my backpack, and bring me the white bottle that has the word 'Aspirin' on it." Link did as he was told, and handed Ryo the bottle. She took a pill out, and took the glass of water that was on her bedside. She took the pill, and then gulped down a lot of water.  
  
Link looked at her, "Are you going to be good enough for us to ride today?"  
  
Ryo shrugged, "I don't know, I've never been hung over before." She sat back down on the bed, and then laid back down.  
  
Link laughed, "Are you going back to bed?"  
  
Ryo nodded, "Yes, why don't you join me, I'll take you up on that offer of doing something. . ."  
  
Link looked at her, "Are you sure? I thought you were saving yourself for the one you will spend the rest of your life with."  
  
Ryo smiled, "I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Hyrule is a lot better than home, and you are my dreams come true."  
  
Link nodded, "Alright, but I warn you, you won't want to stop. . ."  
  
Ryo laughed, "I'm warning you with the same thing."  
  
~**~  
  
Rachel awoke to be staring into Jordan's face. She smiled, and cuddled even closer to him. He awoke, and smiled back at her, "Was that good enough for you?"  
  
Rachel laughed, "You cease to amaze me, Jordan, I don't think I have the strength to move."  
  
Jordan smiled, "Lets just stay in bed for the day then. Link and Ryo wouldn't mind. . ." He laughed as he heard noises from the next room, "I think Ryo has finally given in."  
  
Rachel laughed, "I knew it!" Jordan looked at her, and she just smiled, "Ryo told me she would love to do it with Link, and low and behold. . . There they go!"  
  
"Ryo needed a man that would love her, and I think Link is probably the best one." Jordan smiled, and then kissed Rachel, "Go back to sleep, we can get some rest. They'll come and get us when they are done."  
  
Rachel yawned, and then cuddled close to Jordan, "As long as you protect me. . ."  
  
Jordan kissed her forehead, "I promised your parents I would never let you get hurt. They said I couldn't even let a man hurt your heart. I see that no man could hurt your heart, you would hurt theirs."  
  
~**~  
  
Roeticus looked into his crystal ball, "I can't find them. Maybe there is more to the other two than meets the eye. . ."  
  
Kaysa looked at her father, "What do you mean, father?"  
  
Roeticus sighed, "Maybe the other girl or man has a power to shield them. It must be the man, for the girl is the key's guardian."  
  
Kaysa nodded, "Very good observation, father."  
  
Roeticus shook his head, "I can't do anything until I know where they are!"  
  
Kaysa smiled, "Relax father, they will show up soon."  
  
~**~  
  
Ryo let out a delighted sigh, "That was wonderful, Link."  
  
Link kissed Ryo's forehead, "I agree. You are wonderful, my love." Link then got up, and started to get dressed, "Come, it's time for us to leave."  
  
Ryo nodded, "Alright." She too got up and dressed. Link grabbed her from behind in a hug. She laughed, "I thought it was time to leave. . ."  
  
Link kissed her neck, "I just can't deny you, Ryo. You are too beautiful. . ."  
  
Ryo relaxed in his grip, "I'm glad we did that. . ."  
  
Link nodded, "Me too. That was a wonderful experience for me." He let Ryo go, and walked over to her backpack, "I will carry your things, don't worry about them."  
  
~**~  
  
Rachel was awoken by Jordan, "Come on Rachel, Link and Ryo are ready to go."  
  
Rachel yawned and stood up, "Alright. . ." She quickly got dressed, and grabbed her backpack, "I'm ready to leave."  
  
Jordan kissed her, "You are so beautiful, Rachel."  
  
They heard a knock at the door, "Are you two ready yet?"  
  
Rachel laughed as they walked out into the hallway, "We are ready to go, Ryo." She winked at Ryo, and Ryo turned red.  
  
Link nodded to Jordan, "You know exactly what we did, and you are happy." Ryo nodded, and Link smiled, "Lets get out of here."  
  
Ryo smiled as they walked out of the tavern, "Last night was great, not to mention this morning."  
  
Link nodded, "I agree."  
  
Just then, a messenger came running towards them, "Master Link. . ." When he reached them, he took a deep breath, "The princess wishes to invite you to the palace."  
  
Link nodded, "Thank you." He then smiled at Ryo, "I guess our next stop is the palace." All four of them started to walk to the palace.  
  
When they reached the gate, the guard smiled, "Master Link, it's good to see you again." He let them through, and they walked inside the palace.  
  
When in the throne room, Link bowed. Rachel and Jordan followed the example, but Ryo didn't bow. The princess smiled at Link, "Ah, Link, it's good to see you again."  
  
Link nodded, "As you princess Zelda."  
  
Zelda nodded, "Who are your friends?"  
  
Link smiled as he motioned toward Rachel and Jordan, "This is Rachel and Jordan, and this is. . ."He motioned toward Ryo.  
  
Ryo stared at Zelda, "Ryo, his love!"  
  
Zelda was taken back, "She is your love?" Link nodded, and Zelda sighed, "I will have rooms set up for you. I am having my birthday party, and I would love for you to attend."  
  
Link nodded, "We will." Zelda nodded, and had a servant escort them to their rooms.  
  
When Ryo and Link were shown to their room, Ryo ran to the bathroom, "I can finally take a bath. . . I smell so bad."  
  
"You don't smell. . ." Link started, but Ryo closed the bathroom door. He sighed, "Women. . ."  
  
Ryo yelled from the closed bathroom door, "I heard that!"  
  
Link walked to the door, and knocked, "Ryo, can I come in?"  
  
He heard a muffled yes, so he opened the door. He smiled as he saw Ryo was in a bubble bath. She sighed, "This feels so good. . ."  
  
"Better than us making love?" Link asked.  
  
Ryo smiled, "No, not as good, but very close to it."  
  
~**~  
  
Kaysa bowed to her father, "I am leaving now for the princess's party."  
  
Roeticus nodded, "Alright, have fun." Kaysa laughed as she walked out.  
  
~**~  
  
Ryo got out of the bath, and draped a towel around her. Link had returned to the bedroom, saying something about giving Ryo some peace. Ryo opened the door and looked around, trying to see where Link was, "Link. . ."  
  
She walked the whole way out, and was grabbed in a hug from behind by Link, "I love you so much." He turned Ryo around to face him, "What are you going to wear?"  
  
Ryo laughed, "What does it matter, I will still look better than the princess. . ." ~At least to Link, I hope so.~ She added to herself. She smiled, "Which should I wear?"  
  
Link took the towel from Ryo, and she tried to cover herself up, "No, don't do that, I have to see what dress would go with you the best. . ."  
  
Ryo sighed, "Sure you are. You just want to see me naked. You can't resist me."  
  
Link smiled, "Is that so?" Ryo nodded, and he handed her the towel back, "We'll see if I can resist you. . ." She wrapped the towel around her again, and Link opened the bedroom door. He then shoved Ryo out into the hallway, only her towel to cover herself in.  
  
She held onto the towel, "Link, let me back in! It's freezing out here! I will not give up, you can't resist me!"  
  
Link talked from behind the shut door, "Oh, I can resist whoever I want. . . And right now that is you. Too bad for you it's cold. . ."  
  
Ryo was desperate, she banged on the door, "Link, let me in! I can't go to the party like this. . ."  
  
Link laughed, "I don't know, I think you would look great. . ." He heard whining, and stopped laughing, "Ryo, are you ok?"  
  
Ryo cried, "I'm going to Rachel!" With that said, Link heard her bare footsteps against the cold stone floor. She walked down the hallway, shivering the whole way. She finally came to Rachel and Jordan's door. She knocked on it, "Rachel. . ."  
  
The door opened to show Jordan standing in the doorway. He quickly turned away when he saw Ryo only had a towel, "Rachel is taking a bath, Ryo. What's wrong?"  
  
"Link shoved me out into the hallway with just the towel to cover myself in. He did that because I said he couldn't resist me." Ryo shivered.  
  
Jordan turned to the bathroom door, "Rachel, I'll be back in a little bit." He then put an arm around Ryo, "Come on." He walked down the hallway with Ryo.  
  
~**~  
  
Link heard a knock at his door, and quickly opened it, "Ryo. . ."  
  
Zelda stood there, not Ryo, "Hello Link, may I come in?"  
  
Link looked past Zelda to see if Ryo was coming back, "I'm waiting for. . ."  
  
"Link, you deserve better. You could do better." Zelda said as she turned to look down the hall. She saw Ryo coming down the hall with Jordan and she smiled. She quickly kissed Link before he could stop her.  
  
~**~  
  
Ryo was brought to tears as she saw this. She stopped where she was, "No, I can't believe it!" She turned, and ran to Rachel's room.  
  
Jordan's anger built up inside him as he continued to walk to Link. When he got to Link, Link had pulled away from Zelda. Jordan stared angrily at Link, "I hope you know how much you hurt Ryo just now!"  
  
Link looked at Zelda, "You did that on purpose!" Zelda smiled and walked off.  
  
Jordan shook his head, "You had better have a good excuse for Ryo!"  
  
~**~  
  
Ryo ran into Rachel's room, and slammed the door, sobbing. Rachel stood, dressed, looking at her cousin, "What is wrong?"  
  
Ryo sobbed, "I saw Link kissing the princess. . ."  
  
Rachel hugged her cousin, "Are you sure it was Link kissing her, or was it Zelda kissing Link?"  
  
Both heard a knock at the door, "May I come in?"  
  
Rachel frowned, "You will have to face him sooner or later." She nodded, "Yes, Link, you can come in."  
  
Link opened the door, and shame and sadness filled his eyes, "Ryo. . ."  
  
Ryo turned her head to him, "All that about loving me, and that I was beautiful. . . It was all a lie, wasn't it?"  
  
Link walked over to her, and grabbed her in a hug, "No, it was all true. The princess did that so we would break up. She wants me, but I don't want her, I want you."  
  
He dried her tears, and picked her up. She sniffed, "Can I come back into the room now?" Link nodded as he carried her back to their room.  
  
Jordan walked in, and looked at Rachel. She looked back, "What did he tell you?"  
  
Jordan smiled, "Zelda kissed him when he answered the door, thinking it was Ryo."  
  
~**~  
  
Ryo put her green dress on, and had Rachel braid two little braids in her hair by her ears. As Rachel did this, Link took Jordan into town, and they bought necklaces for the girls.  
  
Link opened the door to his room, and almost dropped the necklace he had bought, "Ryo, you look so beautiful. That dress accents your black hair and brown eyes."  
  
Ryo blushed, "You should see Rachel, She is quite beautiful herself."  
  
Link held the necklace out to her, "I bought this for you. . ." The necklace had a teal stone embedded in the silver halter. He put it on her, and backed away to see if it looked good. He gasped, "You look so beautiful!"  
  
Ryo felt the stone at her neck. It felt warm to the touch. She kissed Link, "Thank you, Link, I've never gotten a present like this before!"  
  
~**~  
  
Kaysa smiled at everyone at the party. Her smile disappeared as she saw Ryo, Link, Rachel, and Jordan enter the room. They were shown to their seats where they sat down.  
  
Ryo kept turning her head in every direction. Rachel did this as well, but she gave the guys deadly stares. Link smiled, "What is wrong Ryo?"  
  
Ryo turned to him, "Everyone won't stop looking at me."  
  
Rachel smiled, "Don't worry, I'll fix that. . ." She turned and stared at everyone, "If you stare at my cousin anymore, I'll personally kill you!" Everyone turned away from Ryo.  
  
Zelda entered, and everyone got quiet, except for Rachel and Jordan. Jordan nodded to Rachel, "You are right, Hyrule is way behind Earth. You're telling me they don't even know what a CD player is?"  
  
Rachel nodded, "Yes, that's what I'm telling you. . . And their government is still run by a. . ." She trailed off as she noticed Ryo trying to tell her something, "What is it Ryo?"  
  
Ryo whispered, "Princess Asshole has entered." Rachel burst out laughing, and then quieted down.  
  
Zelda smiled, "Thank you for all coming to my party. . ."  
  
Ryo fell asleep quickly from Zelda's speech. Rachel giggled, "We are live in the Hyrule Castle, at Zelda's birthday party. As you can see, the princess has started her speech, and the spectators have already lost interest. Right across from me is one of my associates, Ryo, she has fallen asleep, and to my left is another one of my associates, Jordan. Folks, I think he has. . . yes, he has started a crossword puzzle."  
  
Jordan threw a little piece of paper at Ryo's head, hitting her on the nose. She woke up, "We're under attack! We need reinforcements!"  
  
Jordan fell out of his chair laughing so hard. Rachel laughed also. Ryo looked around as everyone stared at her. Zelda had stopped her speech, and Link put his head in his hands. Jordan continued to laugh, "Ryo, you can lighten any mood!"  
  
Ryo was clueless, "What happened, Link?"  
  
Link moaned, "You just embarrassed us in front of everybody. . ."  
  
Ryo looked at him, "Really?" He nodded, and Ryo smiled, "Cool!" Link couldn't help but laugh. Ryo was the only one that didn't laugh, "Go back to listening to the princess, folks, nothing to see or hear. Just practicing for our movie we are making. . ."  
  
Link continued to laugh, "That is why I love you. You always seem to make me laugh."  
  
Zelda sighed, "Let the festivities begin!"  
  
Music started up, and Rachel moaned, "If this is what they call music, I'm afraid to know what they call swing."  
  
Ryo smiled as Jordan pulled Rachel out onto the dancing floor. Link nodded his head, "Would you care to dance, my love?"  
  
Ryo smiled, "I would love to. . ." Both went out onto the floor, and started to dance.  
  
Kaysa saw Ryo and Link, and walked over to the two. She tapped on Link's shoulder, "Link, may I have this dance with you?"  
  
Link looked at Ryo who shrugged, "Why not."  
  
Ryo went to the side and sat down. Two men came over to her, "Hello, what is your name?"  
  
Ryo looked around to see of they meant her. Seeing that she was the only one sitting where they were, she smiled, "My name is Ryo. . ."  
  
One of the men had blue eyes and blond hair. The other had red hair and green eyes. The red headed one smiled, "I am Josh, and this is Telan."  
  
Ryo looked to see if Link was done, and saw that he was still dancing. She nodded, "Nice to meet you." She shivered as she looked into Josh's eyes. She felt as if a cold winter blast hit her. She looked into Telan's eyes, and got the same feeling. She stood up, "Excuse me, but I have to go."  
  
Link was done dancing, and walked over to Ryo, "Are you alright?"  
  
Ryo shivered, "I don't feel so well. I feel sick."  
  
Link nodded, "Lets go tell Rachel and Jordan, and then we can go to our room." Both went over to Rachel and Jordan. Link looked at Jordan, "We are going back to our room. You guys stay as long as you want. Ryo is feeling sick."  
  
Rachel looked at Ryo, "Alright, just make sure she doesn't get too sick, alright Link?" Link nodded, and led Ryo up to their room.  
  
~**~  
  
Ryo yawned as she undressed, and got into the bed, "Link, those two men made me feel so afraid and cold."  
  
Link nodded as he undressed also, "I understand. Don't worry, no one will harm you while I'm here and Rachel is along with us."  
  
As Link got into bed, Ryo laid her head on his chest, "I feel so much better now."  
  
Link smiled, "That is good, I was afraid you wouldn't be up to do anything tonight."  
  
Ryo smiled as Link turned toward her, "I can't hide my love for you."  
  
~**~  
  
Rachel sighed as Jordan and her went to their room, "I'm beat, Jordan. I just want to lay down in bed, and have a warmth against my body."  
  
Jordan laughed, "You danced a lot tonight. I hope Ryo is feeling alright." Both entered their room, and undressed. Jordan crawled in bed, "Rachel, are you going to join me?"  
  
Rachel jumped in bed, "I wouldn't miss that opportunity for anything."  
  
~**~  
  
Kaysa walked into her father's crystal room, "Father, they are at the palace."  
  
Roeticus smiled, "Good, it makes it all the easier."  
  
~**~  
  
That's it for chapter four. Tell me what you think of it. Tell me the truth, only my mother is allowed to tell me it's good. Please Read And Review! 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Zelda characters, but I do own Ryo, Rachel, Ghost Demon, Jordan, Wild Wind, and a new character in this chapter Kalinoc. If you want to use them, ask me first. If I find out you used one of my characters, I will hurt you so bad. . . I know where you live. . .  
  
Chapter Five  
  
Ryo awoke in the middle of the night, screaming. Link was bolted out of his sleep. He saw Ryo's eyes wide with fear, "Ryo what is wrong?"  
  
Ryo turned white at the sight before her. She saw the dead body of Jordan, Rachel's dead tear stained face, and Link's bloody body. She let tears fall. She felt alone, helpless, not able to do anything for her two friends and her love. She reached out to them, "No. . ."  
  
The dead bodies disappeared, and Link's worried face appeared, "Ryo, what's gotten into you?" He caressed her cheek with his left hand, "You haven't been feeling good, and now you wake up screaming. . ."  
  
Rachel burst into the room with Jordan behind her, "Ryo, what happened?"  
  
Ryo cried, and Link brought her into a hug, "She woke up screaming. She must have had a nightmare. I've got it under control, you can go back to bed." Rachel and Jordan left, leaving Link with Ryo. Link kissed Ryo's forehead, "I am here for you, my love. You are safe."  
  
"Link, it was horrible. . ." Ryo cried. She shook violently in Link's tight grip, "It was like finding my parents the day they were murdered. My father was all bloody, and my mother seemed to be untouched. I ran, away from the horror of finding my parents dead, away from the labs, away from God, away from the government, away from everything. I keep a shield up, not letting anybody near me. Wondering if they were the ones who murdered my parents, made me run from the life that I loved. Never has that shield wavered, until now. . ." She stopped as memories returned to her.  
  
~* Ryo got out of her car, shutting the driver's door. Rachel got out, laughing, and shut the passenger's door, "Ryo, that was a great movie. . ."  
  
Ryo looked at her house. Something about it seemed weird. Her parents hadn't left the little porch light on like they usually did whenever she went out. She whistled for her dog, but got no reply. She quickly ran to the door, checking to see if it was locked. Fear seized her heart as she turned the knob, it was unlocked. She burst inside, "Mom, Dad, we are home. . ."  
  
The sight before her made her body numb of any feeling. Her Border collie lay dead, all bloody. She cried, "Kalinoc. . ." She got no response, not even the rise or fall of his chest. She ran into the living room, and let tears fall freely, "Mom. . . Dad. . ." Her mother lay, not moving, on the floor. Her father was bloody, cuts on his arms, and his chest a bloody mess. She fell to her knees, "No, why did I go to that movie? Why did I leave them?" She looked at the wall to see a message, in blood.  
  
'We will get you. You will be ours, you and your cousin. Your father kept you from us, but he is not here to protect you anymore. We will find out how you use those powers, and we will find out how you got them! Live in fear, for we will be watching you. We can see you. . .' *~  
  
Ryo cried as she remembered that night, "All those deaths, because they wanted me. Kalinoc, mom and dad. . . All dead because they tried to protect me!"  
  
Link tried to settle her, "Shh, it wasn't your fault. . ."  
  
Ryo pulled out of his grip, tears in her eyes, "You wouldn't know. You didn't see the message they wrote in blood, my father's blood. It said, 'We will get you. You will be ours, you and your cousin. Your father kept you from us, but now he is not here to protect you anymore. We will find out how you use those powers, and we will find how you got them! Live in fear, for we will be watching you. We can see you.' Do you know how much that scares me? Knowing that someone is always watching you, waiting for you to fall asleep, so they can grab you, and put you in a test tube. After that they will run test after test, trying to figure out how you work, how you can use the powers, how you can withstand heat or ice or lightening. Never giving you anytime to do anything. All you do is sit there and let them torture you! Then when they are done with you, they kill you. All you are is an obstacle in their way to understanding something God never wanted them to."  
  
Link nodded, "It's alright. I'm here for you. You will not be harmed, or anyone around you."  
  
Ryo came to her senses, "Link, I know you will, I'm sorry."  
  
~**~  
  
In the morning, Jordan woke up to see Rachel wide-awake. He smiled at her, "You usually sleep until I wake you up. . ."  
  
Rachel looked at the door, "I'm worried about Ryo. I can't sleep."  
  
Jordan laughed, "You know I promised you I would keep an eye on her for you. Don't worry, my man, Link, will take good care of her."  
  
Rachel smiled, "Alright, you got me."  
  
~**~  
  
Telan and Josh bowed in front of Roeticus. Telan smiled, "She was unsettled by us, my lord. . ."  
  
Josh nodded, "Yes, she quickly ran off, saying she was sick."  
  
Roeticus laughed in his chair, "That is great. She will start to doubt herself, and then we will attack."  
  
Telan's blue eyes flashed, "That will be fun."  
  
Josh nodded as his green eyes shined, "Yes, I will look forward to that. Never has a woman been so afraid of getting close to me. Woman usually kill themselves to get close to me."  
  
Roeticus smiled, "I am glad I had you two kill her parents two years ago. Never did that cross my mind until I sent you to earth. Now she is here, and we can finish her here. Once she is defeated, the Triforce will be mine!"  
  
Kaysa smiled, "Yes father, the key will perish, and the Triforce will be easy to snatch. Then you can be the ruler of all Hyrule!"  
  
Roeticus smiled at his daughter, "Yes Kaysa, and you will have everything you want."  
  
Kaysa smiled at Telan and Josh, "You two will have to fight over me. . ."  
  
"I've already won that fight." Telan smiled as he kissed Kaysa's hand.  
  
~**~  
  
Ryo was fast asleep as Link sat in a chair in their room. He shook his head, "Why is evil still in Hyrule? I defeated Ganondorf. . . I wonder who it could be?" Ryo moaned in her sleep, rolling over. Link smiled at her, "No matter what, I have to protect Ryo, Rachel, and Jordan."  
  
There was a knock at the door, and Link heard Jordan's voice, "May I come in?"  
  
Link smiled as he walked to the door, and let Jordan in. Jordan walked in, and Link shut the door, "What's on your mind, Jordan?"  
  
Jordan looked at Ryo sleeping in the bed, "Rachel was worried about Ryo. . ."  
  
Link sighed as he looked at his new love, "She just fell asleep. I would like to know a little more about her past, she seems to be very afraid of it."  
  
Jordan nodded, "Lets let her sleep, and I'll tell you everything over breakfast." Both Link and Jordan walked out of the room, quietly closing the door. Jordan sighed, "Ryo's father was a big-time scientist, figuring out every problem there was. When he found out about our powers, he tested us to figure out how we got them. He told me I got mine from being struck by lightning. The lightning counteracted with my body, causing a reaction within it. Rachel got hers from the car crash she was in. It was winter, and the temperature was forty below. She had a reaction within her body as well. Now Ryo got hers from being burned in a fire when she was a baby. The scar is on her right hand. Ironically it is in the shape of the Triforce. Her father knew about her power from when she was old enough to crawl. He didn't say anything until he knew there were other people like his daughter. After he found out the secret behind them, his associates wanted to know the secret. He wouldn't tell them, afraid that they would take his daughter away from him. Ryo thinks his associates killed him, but I know differently. It wasn't his associates, it was someone that didn't come from earth." Jordan shook his head, "They came from Hyrule, I am certain. His associates wouldn't break into his home just to find out information on us. They could break into his files, which they did. That is why they were after Ryo and Rachel. I was the lucky one. My parents are still alive, we ran together. Those two ran by themselves. No one to comfort them when they felt scared, no one to help them when they were hurt or sick."  
  
Rachel ran towards them, "Jordan, what are you two talking about?"  
  
Link nodded, "Thank you, Jordan, for the information."  
  
Jordan smiled, "Don't mention it, my man, you needed it, and I supplied it. Lets get some breakfast." All three walked down to the kitchen. Link grabbed an apple, and Jordan took two oranges. They went to the courtyard to eat their breakfast.  
  
Rachel looked at Link, "You better take good care of her, Link."  
  
Link smiled, "Don't worry, Rachel, she is safe with me. No one will harm her, I swear my life on it." He took a bite out of his apple, "Besides, she can take care of herself. . ."  
  
Rachel looked at him sternly, "Yeah, she can take care of herself. . . Do you know how many times she has tried to kill herself? She makes it look like an accident, but I can tell. Everyday she wishes she was in her house when her parents were murdered. She wishes she could have died with them, and not be here right now. . ."  
  
Link stood up, and dropped his apple, "Why doesn't anyone tell me this?" He ran back to the room he shared with Ryo. He burst into the room, and sighed, Ryo was still asleep. He walked over to her sleeping body, and caressed her cheek.  
  
Ryo opened her eyes and smiled, "Good morning, Link, how did you sleep?"  
  
Link sighed once again, "Relieved."  
  
Ryo sat up, "What do you mean?"  
  
"I slept in peace, knowing you were safe." Link stated. He sat on the bed beside Ryo, "Did you sleep well?" She nodded as she covered a yawn. Link smiled, "Good, I want to ride out today if you don't mind."  
  
Ryo nodded, "I don't mind. That would actually be great." She stood up and grabbed her clothes. She started to get dressed, "Link, do you think I'm useful alive?"  
  
Link was shocked at the question she had just asked, "Yes. . . What would ever make you feel like you weren't useful alive?"  
  
Ryo sighed as she dressed, "If I wasn't alive, then my parents would still be alive. They wouldn't have died."  
  
Link shook his head at her, "Don't say that, you don't know." He pulled Ryo into a hug, "Besides, if you weren't here, what would I do?" He kissed her quickly, and then released her, "Lets go, we should head out before noon."  
  
~**~  
  
Ryo took a deep breath, "I'm glad to be out of the castle."  
  
Rachel smiled, "I agree, Zelda was a snot. I can't stand social events. . ."  
  
Jordan laughed, "You are second in command of the N.S. club." He nodded toward Link, "Non Social club. Ryo is the first in command."  
  
Link smiled, "Just as good, I hate them too. . ."  
  
All four horses stopped where they were, nostrils flaring. Something materialized in front of them in Hyrule Field. Rachel clenched her fists around Demon's reins, "What is it?"  
  
Ryo felt unsure of herself, "I don't know, but I admit that it sort of scares me. . ."  
  
She stopped as she heard a familiar voice laughing at them, "That's right, be afraid!"  
  
It became clear who was standing in front of them, it was Telan. Ryo quickly turned Ghost around to run, but stopped as she saw Josh standing to the back of them. His smile was evil, "You can't get away, key."  
  
Rachel dismounted, and unsheathed her sword, "Let us pass, and no harm will come to you!"  
  
Josh laughed, "You would make a good slave. . ." As he said this, darkness surrounded Rachel.  
  
Jordan dismounted quickly, eyes flashing as the darkness cleared. Rachel laid unconscious on the ground. A storm started up, and Jordan's eyes were flashing, "What did you do to her?"  
  
Telan looked at Jordan, "Our fight is not with you, give us the key, and you will be let free."  
  
Jordan shook his head, "Rachel would never forgive me!" He readied his boomerang, and threw it at Josh.  
  
Halfway to Josh, the boomerang stopped and turned back. It headed straight for Jordan, hitting him in the stomach. Link quickly dismounted, "Jordan, are you. . ."  
  
Jordan grabbed his stomach, and gritted his teeth, "Stay and protect Ryo! Don't leave her side, Ghost can only do so much." He fell unconscious, hitting the ground with a hard smack. The storm that had started up stopped suddenly.  
  
Ryo's anger welled up inside her, twisting and wriggling like it was alive. She screamed in anger as Telan knocked Link unconscious. In front of Ryo, a black shape appeared. Ryo heaved in concentration as the shape took form. It formed a huge black tiger with white stripes. The tiger opened its jaws to show teeth of fire. The stripes seemed to dance as a fire would.  
  
Ryo looked at Telan, "You. . . You. . . I will never forgive you!" The tiger sprung at Telan, making him jump backward. Ryo screamed, "I don't care what you think I am, I will not allow anyone to be hurt by you!"  
  
The tiger roared, and as it did so, the ground around Telan caught on fire. Ghost's eyes flared red, and Telan screamed, "This won't be the last time you see us!" He disappeared, and along with him went Josh.  
  
Rachel moaned as she came to, "What hit me?" She saw Link and Jordan unconscious. She felt fear grip her heart, "Ryo, where are you?"  
  
Ryo swayed on her feet, "Rachel. . ."  
  
Rachel looked at Ryo to see the black tiger sitting at her feet, its golden eyes watching her intently. Rachel ran to her cousin as Ryo fell, "Ryo, what happened?"  
  
The tiger just watched as Rachel carefully laid Ryo on the ground. Ryo smiled weakly, "I'm not sure, but I can tell you that it all feels right now."  
  
Jordan and Link came to at the same moment. Wild Wind nudged Jordan's head. Jordan smiled, "I'm fine Wild Wind. . ." He looked to see Rachel standing over Ryo.  
  
Link shook his head to clear it. He looked to see where Ryo was, and saw the tiger, "Goddesses!"  
  
Ryo turned her head, and winced, "It's alright, Link." The tiger came over, and purred as Ryo petted it, "This is what my anger is like in real form. All that anger from the last two years, it has built inside me. Just now did it take its true form."  
  
Rachel looked wearily at the tiger, "It won't hurt you will it?"  
  
The tiger turned its gaze to her and roared, showing her its fire teeth. Ryo shook her head, "Kalinoc will not hurt me. . ."  
  
Rachel smiled, "So you named it after your dog."  
  
Ryo nodded, "Kalinoc lives on." She sat up, but she fell back down, "I guess I over did it." She frowned, "Well, we now have an enemy to fight. . . Two to be exact."  
  
"Never in my life. . ." Jordan sighed.  
  
Rachel smiled, "What's the matter, Jordan, don't want to fight? I'm ready, I can tell you that."  
  
Jordan shook his head, "That's not it, it's just that you guys always thrive on fighting. You need to stop that." He sighed, "This is more complicated than I thought. I think those two were working for someone else."  
  
Rachel petted the tiger, but pulled her hand back and screamed, "That tiger is burning hot!" She cradled her burnt hand, "Why didn't you tell me, Ryo?"  
  
Ryo looked from Rachel to Kalinoc, "I didn't know. . ." Kalinoc purred as he rubbed up against her.  
  
Jordan rushed to Rachel's side, "You're alright, it's only a small burn, you will survive."  
  
Link walked over to Ryo and Kalinoc, "I suppose he is going to come along with us?" Ryo nodded, and Link smiled at Kalinoc, "I'm glad he is on our side."  
  
~**~  
  
Telan bowed his head to Roeticus, "I'm sorry, my lord. . ."  
  
Roeticus smiled, "It is alright, Telan, she did something unexpected."  
  
Kaysa looked at Telan, "Did she hurt you?"  
  
Telan shook his head, "No, we got away before she could harm us with that thing she commanded." He looked at Josh, "She is stronger than we thought."  
  
~**~  
  
Demon snorted at Kalinoc. Rachel agreed, "I agree, Demon, he makes me skitterish also." Demon barred his teeth at Kalinoc, and Rachel smacked him, "Stop it!"  
  
Ghost pawed the ground in front of him. Ryo stood up, "Will you two stop it!"  
  
Ghost and Demon turned to Ryo, and lowered their heads. Jordan smiled, "You always did have a thing with those two."  
  
Link looked around, "I don't think it's safe to stay here very long. Those two might come back."  
  
Ryo nodded, "I agree." She looked Link in the eye, "Where to next?"  
  
Link shrugged, "I don't know. I was going to ask you the same thing."  
  
Rachel smiled, "Well, there are tons of places we could go to. . ." She stopped as an explosion from Death Mountain Crater shook the ground. Rachel grabbed Jordan for support, "I say we go there next!"  
  
Link looked up at Death Mountain, "I guess it wouldn't hurt to go see what the problem is."  
  
Ryo smiled and Kalinoc roared, "Great, a warm place for once!"  
  
~**~  
  
I hope you liked this chapter, I'm sorry it took so long to get this up. Thanks to everyone who reviewed my story. I'm starting something new. . . I'm running out of new people to put in the story. If you want to be in the story send me the name you want to be called in the story, how old you want to be, what your attitude you want to have, what you want to look like, and which side you want to be on (Either Roeticus's side or Ryo and Rachel's side.) 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own the Zelda characters, but I do own Ryo, Rachel, Ghost, Demon, Jordan, Wild Wind, Kalinoc, Telan, Josh, Kaysa, Roeticus, and a new character this chapter. . . Fridge. If you want to use my characters, ask me, just don't use them without permission.  
  
Chapter Six  
  
Link carefully looked around for any danger, and finally turned back to Ryo, Rachel, and Jordan, "The coast is clear, come on."  
  
The three followed him further into the crater. Kalinoc growled as Ryo went across a bridge. Rachel followed next, a Goron tunic protecting her from the heat. Jordan was the last across, his red Goron tunic fitting perfectly. Kalinoc followed Link as he went forward.  
  
Ryo came next, then Rachel, and then Jordan brought up the rear. Ryo sighed at the warmness around her, it seemed to revitalize her. Link looked back at her and smiled. He had told them about his battle with Volvagia. Ryo seemed interested in this, and Link had told in great detail what had happened.  
  
Link nodded, "Follow me and stay close." He entered the Fire Temple. The door closed behind them, and the ground underneath their feet started to rumble.  
  
Ryo grabbed onto Link, almost falling over. Rachel grabbed Jordan in the same manner. Kalinoc latched his claws into the tiled floor, keeping him from falling. Ryo's voice was shaky, "Link, are you sure this was a good idea?"  
  
Link looked at her, "Don't worry, we'll be safe." He waited until the ground stopped its rumbling, and started to walk deeper into the temple.  
  
Ryo ran after him with the other two following. Kalinoc roared and followed Ryo. Ryo caught up with Link, "Do you think anything dangerous is here?"  
  
Link's smile didn't waver as he lied to her, "I don't think so, but it's worth a look."  
  
Rachel rolled her eyes, "Yeah, right, Link. You're such a liar!" Jordan laughed, and Rachel smiled at him.  
  
Jordan nodded with Rachel, "I agree, I say there is danger here." As he said this, a flare dancer emerged from a fire pit.  
  
Ryo smiled as Kalinoc roared at, showing his fire teeth to it. Ryo laughed, "It can't hurt us, Kalinoc."  
  
Link pushed Ryo behind him, "Even if it can't, I want to make sure you aren't hurt."  
  
Jordan threw his boomerang at it, hitting its core. Rachel then clenched her fist, and slammed it into the ground. Ice shot at the flare dancer. It was hit, and defeated. Ryo looked at the three, "You know I'm not a little child, I can take care of myself."  
  
Rachel sighed, "We know, but fire verses fire isn't a good match up. You wouldn't be able to defeat it."  
  
Link smiled at Ryo, "Relax, you can defeat anything you want to, but let us defeat things here. You have been defeating everything else, let us have some fun." He continued down the hall, shaking his head.  
  
Ryo stood there for a second, trying to figure what just happened. Had Link just stated that he wanted her to be completely safe? She shook her head, and continued after him.  
  
Kalinoc looked from Ryo to Rachel. Rachel sighed, "She just doesn't get what love is supposed to be about. She isn't used to someone trying to keep her safe, that's usually her job." Kalinoc purred, and then thudded after Ryo.  
  
Jordan nodded, "You hit it right on the head." Both then followed Kalinoc.  
  
Link walked into the room where he fought Volvagia. Ryo, Kalinoc, Rachel, and Jordan followed him. Link turned to them, "See, nothing to worry about, Ryo."  
  
Ryo let a sigh of relief out, "Good. . ." She stopped as the ground underneath them shook violently.  
  
Rachel screamed in fear as she fell through one of the many holes in the island they were on. Jordan lunged, and grabbed her arm, "I've got you, you'll be alright."  
  
From on of the holes, a serpent-like head appeared. Link grabbed Ryo's arm, "Get over here. . ."  
  
The serpent-like head hissed, "I was waiting for food."  
  
Jordan pulled Rachel up, and Rachel looked at Link, "I thought you said you defeated Volvagia!"  
  
Link tightened his grip on Ryo's arm, "I did!"  
  
The thing emerged, a huge serpent body was attached to the head. It had two small arms. It laughed, "I am not Volvagia, I am Giavol!" He eyed Ryo, "You look like you would make a good meal. . ."  
  
Kalinoc roared a warning in Giavol's way. Giavol ignored him. Kalinoc jumped in front of Link and Ryo, his fire teeth barred. Link took his Megaton hammer from its place at his belt. Ryo unsheathed her sword, fear in her heart. Kalinoc turned to Ryo, sensing her fear. Ryo started to back away from Giavol.  
  
Link let her go, keeping his concentration on Giavol, "Jordan, make sure Ryo is kept safe!"  
  
Jordan nodded as he brought his boomerang up to throw it, "I got ya!" His eyes flashed, and the boomerang started to surge with electrical power. He quickly turned to Rachel, "Make sure Ryo is alright, she seems afraid."  
  
Rachel ran to her cousin, "Ryo, are you alright?"  
  
Ryo shook her head, "I want to leave here, I don't like the feeling I have." A roar brought her to look in the direction of Kalinoc. She screamed at what she saw, "Kalinoc, no!" Giavol had Kalinoc in one of its hands. Kalinoc tried everything to get loose, but Giavol's grip was fierce.  
  
Link took this opportunity to attack. He slammed the Megaton hammer on Giavol's tail. Giavol dropped Kalinoc, and eyed its new attacker with eyes full of hate. Jordan threw the boomerang , striking Giavol's head, straight between the eyes.  
  
Giavol snapped its jaws at Jordan, forgetting Kalinoc. Kalinoc swiftly bit Giavol's tail, digging his claws into the ground. Giavol tried to reach Jordan but couldn't.  
  
Rachel ran at Giavol's face, her sword forming a coat of ice around it. She sliced at Giavol, her fury getting the better of her. Something white formed in front of her. It turned out to be a polar bear. Its eyes were purple. It barred its teeth at Giavol, and an icy blast over took Giavol.  
  
Link looked at the frozen Giavol, "What in the Goddesses names happened?" He didn't wait for an answer. Link brought his Megaton hammer down on the frozen Giavol. Giavol shattered into millions of pieces and then melted.  
  
Rachel looked at the polar bear as it stared at her, "What just happened?"  
  
Jordan looked from the polar bear to Kalinoc, "I think this is what your anger looks like in its true form."  
  
Kalinoc thudded over to the polar bear and sniffed it. Rachel laughed, "I think Kalinoc likes Fridge." Fridge, the polar bear, growled.  
  
Ryo still held her sword, fear in her eyes. Link walked over to her, "Ryo. . ."  
  
Ryo dropped her sword, and let Link grab her in a hug. Kalinoc thudded over to the two, and rubbed up against Link. Ryo cried into Link's chest, "I can't take this."  
  
Link rubbed her back, "Shh, it's alright." He put a hand on Kalinoc's head, "I guess I can touch your tiger."  
  
Ryo dried her tears, and looked at Link, "I'm sorry, Link." Link smiled at her, ad she suddenly felt better.  
  
Jordan looked around, "Lets get out of here. This place is creepy."  
  
Link nodded, "Alright, lets go." He put his arm around Ryo's waist, and they all walked out of the temple.  
  
When outside in Hyrule Field, Rachel looked at Demon, "What is your problem, boy?" Demon motioned his head over to Ghost. Ghost was lying down, eyes closed like he was in pain.  
  
Ryo ran to his side, "Ghost, what is wrong?" Ghost opened his eyes, saw Ryo, and then closed them again, snorting. Ryo looked at Link, "Do you have any idea why he is like this?"  
  
Link shook his head, "No, but maybe Malon knows."  
  
Ryo looked back at her horse, "I don't think he can move, Link. He looks like he is in major pain." She wrapped her arms around Ghost's neck, "Don't worry boy, I'll figure out what is wrong with you."  
  
Ghost opened his eyes, and looked at Ryo. He then started to chew on her hair. Link smiled, "Ryo, I think he doesn't want you to worry about him."  
  
Ryo patted Ghost's forehead, "He has been with me ever since my parents died. If I lost him now, I don't know what I would do without him. He has kept me out of the hands of the labs that want me." Ghost nodded his head, and then closed his eyes. Ryo opened his eye to see it roll to the back of his head.  
  
Rachel shook her head, "Ryo, I don't know what's going on, but it's scaring me."  
  
Jordan spotted something no one else had. He walked over to Ghost, and pulled a little object from his neck, "Look at this, it looks like a dart."  
  
Link took it from Jordan, and grimaced, "A poison dart to be exact." He turned to Ryo, "We can get the cure from the Gerudos."  
  
Ryo looked at her horse, "I don't know if he would be up to a treck to the Gerudo Fortress."  
  
Jordan looked around, "Maybe if we get him on his feet, he'll be able to get to the fortress."  
  
Ryo nodded, and the four of them got Ghost standing. Ryo took his reins, "I'll walk him, I don't want to risk him dying."  
  
Link nodded, "We'll switch out to give you a break every once in a while."  
  
~**~  
  
Kaysa laughed with Josh and Telan, "That was great, her horse will die of they don't get to the Gerudos in time."  
  
Telan looked at her, "Kaysa, you are a genius."  
  
Roeticus looked at them, "Yes, she is, but will it work? They are already on the move. The key won't give up."  
  
Josh smiled, "My lord, I want to know what you think will happen."  
  
Roeticus laughed, "Time will tell."  
  
~**~  
  
Link stopped at the gate to the Gerudo fortress. He looked at the Gerudo operating the gate, "We need in. . ."  
  
She smirked at him, "Why?"  
  
Ryo couldn't take the waiting, "My horse was poisoned, he needs the cure, and Link said the Gerudo knew the cure!"  
  
The Gerudo looked at Ghost, "Good steed. . . Poisoned you say?" Ryo nodded her head, pleading in her eyes. The Gerudo looked at Link, "Your pass. . ." Link quickly showed his membership card to her, and she sighed, "Fine, you may enter, but only you. . ."  
  
Ryo was desperate, "What? But Ghost is my horse! I need to be with him!"  
  
Link turned to Ryo, "Relax, I'll take Ghost, and get the cure. I'll be back soon, I promise." He took Ghost's reins, and walked through the gate.  
  
The gate shut behind him, leaving Ryo on the other side. Rachel put a reassuring hand on her cousin's shoulder, "Don't worry, I'll get you in there. . ."  
  
She nodded to Jordan, and Jordan put Ryo behind him on Wild Wind. Both Wild Wind and Demon charged at the gate, breaking through. Gerudos surrounded them, and Pulled Ryo from Wild Wind. Jordan cursed, "Damn!" Wild Wind reared as a Gerudo tried to unhorse him. Demon pawed the ground as the Gerudos started in on him. The Gerudos tied Ryo up, and started to carry her off. Jordan saw this, and turned Wild Wind, "Rachel, they are taking Ryo away!"  
  
Ryo yelled as she struggled at the ropes the held her, "This is unfair! Ghost, Link!"  
  
Rachel looked at Kalinoc, "Hey, Kalinoc, Ryo is in trouble! Fridge, go help Kalinoc get Ryo back!" Both tiger and polar bear ran towards Ryo.  
  
The Gerudos holding Ryo backed away as Kalinoc came bounding in on them. Fridge growled at them as Kalinoc freed Ryo. Ryo rubbed her wrists, "Thanks you two. . ." She stopped as something smashed with her skull, knocking her unconscious. As Kalinoc barred his teeth at the Gerudos around him, a Gerudo snuck up behind him, and knocked him out. Fridge went down too, in the same manner.  
  
Jordan yelled as Rachel was unhorsed, "Rachel. . ." He stopped as he too was unhorsed.  
  
One Gerudo looked at them, "You two will be put in jail for breaking into our fortress. . ."  
  
Rachel smirked at her, "It must not be that great of a fortress if the likes of us could break into it."  
  
The Gerudo held up the unconscious Ryo, "I would hold your tongue if you want your friend here to be unhurt." Rachel stopped her smirking, and lowered her head. Jordan stopped his struggling as he heard what the Gerudo had said.  
  
~**~  
  
Ryo awoke on a hard stone floor, "Oww, what hit me?"  
  
Jordan pulled a wet cloth off her head, "Good, you've finally come too."  
  
Ryo looked around at her surroundings, they were in a cell. Rachel pulled at the bars, "Let us out!"  
  
Ryo moaned as she felt the back of her head, she looked at her hand to see blood. She grimaced, "I'm bleeding. . ."  
  
Rachel raced over to her, "Lay back down, you need to relax. You were hit pretty hard. . ."  
  
A Gerudo walked over to their cell and unlocked it, " You will follow me."  
  
Jordan helped Ryo stand, and all three followed the Gerudo. When they went outside, they were in a corral. Rachel went wide-eyed the sight before her, "What did you do to Demon?!"  
  
Demon was bucking and running around the corral, a Gerudo on his back. Ryo looked up, and saw Ghost in a different corral. She looked around for Link, and found him trying to stop the Gerudos from riding Demon. Ryo yelled to him, "Link. . ."  
  
Link saw her, and ran over to take her from Jordan, "Ryo, what. . ." He then noticed she was bleeding in the back of her head, "Ryo, are you alright?"  
  
Ryo looked at the one Gerudo, "Let my cousin's horse go!" Her eyes went the shape of the triforce, "I also want to know where my tiger is, not to mention my cousin's polar bear!"  
  
The Gerudo pointed to the corral that Ghost was in, and Ryo then saw Kalinoc and Fridge. Ryo pulled away from Link, and tried to walk to the fence. She fell, feeling dizzy. She shook her head, and tried again, not succeeding. Rachel ran to her cousin's side, "Ryo, please, you're only going to hurt yourself!"  
  
Ryo stood up, this time staying up. She walked to the fence, and crawled over it. She whistled, getting the attention of Demon. She nodded to him, "Demon, stop, drop, and roll!" Demon reared, then started to race to the other side. He stopped abruptly, and then rolled, smashing the Gerudo on him. When he stood back up, the Gerudo was lying on the ground, moaning.  
  
Rachel ran to Demon, "Good boy!" She then gasped as Ryo stumbled.  
  
Ghost reared in the corral he was in. He saw Ryo in need. Kalinoc roared, and bit at the chain that was holding him. Jordan ran over to the corral, opening the door. Ghost spared no time as he raced out, over to Ryo. Jordan then pulled out a small piece of metal, and tried to unlock the lock to Kalinoc's and Fridge's chains. Link raced to Ryo, pushing Gerudos out of the way.  
  
Jordan finally succeeded in freeing Kalinoc and Fridge, and Kalinoc then raced to Ryo. Ryo's vision doubled, and she fought off a wave of nausea. Ghost whinnied, trying to get Ryo's attention. Ryo smiled as she saw Ghost was alright, "I see you are feeling alright."  
  
Link picked Ryo up, "Why is it that you can't listen to me? I told you to stay and wait for me at the gate." Ryo looked up at his face, and then looked at Rachel. She then fell unconscious.  
  
Rachel looked at the Gerudos, anger in her eyes, "You are all in trouble now, Ryo isn't here to stop me from hurting you!" Demon's eyes flashed as his nostrils flared. Fridge roared as he ran in front of Rachel.  
  
Jordan walked over to Rachel, his eyes flashing, "I would watch yourselves, she is really dangerous when she is angry." Kalinoc roared and Jordan smiled, "You'll have to also deal with Ryo's animals. They are more dangerous than Rachel and hers combined!"  
  
Link glared at the Gerudos, "I'll never. . ."  
  
One Gerudo bowed, "We are sorry, but we are just trying to . . ."  
  
Rachel yelled, "What's wrong now? Is a monster bothering you?"  
  
The Gerudo nodded, "A witch called Eldoranea."  
  
Link sighed, "Why is it evil is still present after I have beaten Ganondorf?"  
  
~**~  
  
Kaysa laughed as Telan kissed her hand, "Telan, what do you think will happen to the key?"  
  
Telan looked into her eyes, "I think she will be destroyed, and then you can have the triforce."  
  
Josh rolled his eyes, "Stop flirting Telan, we have work to do. We have to go tell Eldoranea that she has to defeat the key and her group."  
  
~**  
  
Ryo shook her head as she came to. Rachel sighed, "It's alright, she is alive. . ."  
  
"Thank you for stating the obvious, Rachel." Jordan stated.  
  
Link smiled as Ryo sat up, "I was starting to worry. Ghost was having a fit, and Kalinoc wouldn't stop pacing."  
  
Ryo blinked, "What happened?"  
  
"You blacked out. . ." Rachel laughed. She smiled, "We have another adventure. We have to go defeat a witch!"  
  
Ryo hit Rachel, "You shouldn't be laughing, Rachel, you have blacked out more times than I can count!"  
  
Rachel's smile disappeared, "You made me lose all my glory, Ryo. . . You're no fun!"  
  
Link stopped the fight that was going to erupt, "We have to go to the Spirit Temple."  
  
"A witch, huh," Ryo smiled as she winked at Rachel, "And I bet this witch is part ice part fire. . ."  
  
"Actually, yes, the witch is." Jordan laughed. He looked at Kalinoc and Fridge, "I wonder if I will get an animal like you two. . ."  
  
I don't know Jordan, what type of animal would have the powers of thunderstorms?" Rachel asked, winking at Ryo.  
  
Jordan glared at her, "Kalinoc is a tiger, what does that have anything to do with fire?"  
  
Ryo turned toward the entrance to the desert, "I think we should go now."  
  
Ghost pranced over to her, snorting at everyone else. Kalinoc rubbed up against Ryo's side, symbolizing her calmness. Demon nudged Rachel, trying to get her to move. Fridge stared at Rachel, his gaze very intelligent.  
  
Link nodded, "I'm with Ryo, I think we should go now. That witch isn't going to die herself. . ."  
  
Ryo smiled, "For once, I have to disagree with you, She will die eventually. . . All things die at some point in time, even evil witches."  
  
~**~  
  
The whole gang stood in front of the Spirit Temple. Jordan whistled, "Wow, that's a lot of stone!"  
  
Rachel nodded, "I hope it doesn't come to life, that would probably be bigger than Godzilla!"  
  
Link smiled, "This is where I met Nabooru." He nodded, "Lets go defeat that witch."  
  
As they entered the temple, Fridge and Kalinoc stopped dead in their tracks. Kalinoc growled deep in his throat, warning Ryo that danger was close. Rachel put her hand on Fridge's head, "What's wrong boy?"  
  
Link sensed Kalinoc's anger, "We should find the witch on the third floor. We should hurry and get there before too long so we can defeat her and be on our way."  
  
Ryo nodded, petting Kalinoc's head, "Sounds good to me, Kalinoc doesn't seem to like this place, and frankly. . . it's giving me the creeps."  
  
Link smiled, "Stay close to me, and you'll be ok."  
  
Ryo put her hands on her hips, "I'm not that creeped out. . . I can take care of myself."  
  
Rachel felt a wave of something run through her and shivered, "You might be, but I don't think I can. I just felt a power that was powerful, more powerful than me and Fridge combined."  
  
Ryo smirked, "It's just your imagination, I don't feel anything. . ." She stopped as she felt the same wave. She stood perfectly still, feeling the wave probing at her to make her shiver. She clenched her fists, causing them to catch fire. She then swiped at the air around her, trying to ride herself of the feeling of the wave. She then growled, her eyes turning into the triforce, "I will not succumb to you, I will not shiver!"  
  
The wave disappeared, leaving no trace. Jordan sighed, "We might have to put more into this fight than I thought we would have to."  
  
Ryo turned to Link, her eyes still the triforce, "We have to defeat that witch soon, or she'll try to tap into our life force to become more powerful."  
  
Rachel looked at Ryo, "You're joking, right?"  
  
Ryo shook her head, "I wih I was, what do you think that wave was? That was the witch trying to see how much power we have. Se has tasted your power, so be careful, she will try to steal it. Keep up an ice wall between the wave and your body when it comes back." She turned to Jordan, "You keep up a lightning field between you and the wave. Make sure you can't see it to the naked eye, we don't need that kind of shield, just a mental shield." She finally turned to Link, "I'll keep a fire wall between me and the wave. Not to mention I will keep a shield between Link and the wave."  
  
They then walked deeper into the temple. Ryo looked at Link, her eyes back to normal, "Link, we have to get there soon, I don't want this witch to steal our energy."  
  
Link smiled, "Don't worry, we'll be there soon."  
  
~**~  
  
I hope you enjoyed this chapter, because I thought it wasn't that good, but it adds to the story. It adds conflict, dramatic irony, some romance(not very much, but you get the picture), and not to mention some secrets that will be explained later on. So read and review.  
  
I just wanted to relay this information for Ivy. . . UE stands for Unsuspected Events.  
  
As for Dark Dragon. . . I just want to say I'm looking forward to some competition. I'm going to have nothing else to do in three weeks except to write to this story, unless my life gets in the way. (Read my profile, you'll understand then, hopefully.)  
  
I am still having that character thing if anyone wants to be in the story. Put everything down, down to the last detail. You can even enter more than one character, as many as you like. 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: You've heard it from me six other times. . . I only own Ryo and her gang, none of the Zelda characters. I also own Roeticus, his gang, and the new monsters.  
  
Author's note: I'm glad some of you are die-hard fans, thanks for the reviews and profiles. I have added two new members this chapter: Kaige, sent in by Jordiscy the wood elf, and Chris, sent in by Chris the Wolf Boy. (  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
As the group entered the central room, Fridge sniffed the air. Rachel looked at him, "What's wrong, Fridge?"  
  
Ryo stopped dead in her tracks as the lights came on in the room, "This is it, this is when we rise above the standards Rachel! In an all out battle, we have always won!"  
  
"Never against a witch!" Rachel yelled as a figure appeared out of the shadows.  
  
The figure laughed a high-pitched laugh, "I guess the key and companions have stumbled into my trap!"  
  
"Why is it always Ryo and crew, why not ever Rachel and crew?" Rachel asked, a little annoyed. She glared at the figure, "This is your last day in this place!"  
  
"My name is Eldoranea, and I am going to take your power and give you to Lord Telan and Lord Josh." The figure stated.  
  
Rachel clenched her fists, and slammed them into the ground, "Not while I'm alive!"  
  
Ryo looked at Link and smiled, "Let the three of us take care of her." She then nodded to Jordan, "Lets do a tremendous job of torturing her!"  
  
Jordan smiled to Rachel, "Here's the plan. . . Rachel, you slam ice at her, and Ryo, you melt that ice. When it gets on her, I'll send her a shock that will blow her away!"  
  
Rachel nodded, "That sounds like a good plan, but. . ." She pointed to Eldoranea as she absorbed the ice that Rachel had set towards her, "She absorbs fire and ice!"  
  
Eldoranea laughed, "I've had a taste of your power, now it's time to stop fooling around!" She held her hand out, and a ball of fire appeared there. She then sent it flying towards Rachel.  
  
Rachel dodged the fireball, rolling to her left. On instinct, she sent another force of ice towards Eldoranea. Ryo shook her head, "Bad habits die hard. . ."  
  
Eldoranea laughed as she once again absorbed the ice, "You can not harm me!" She put both hands out, and put two fireballs in them. She threw one at Rachel, and when Rachel rolled to dodge, she threw the last one.  
  
Rachel went sprawling as the fireball connected with her. Ryo ran to her side, "Rachel. . ."  
  
Rachel winced, "That hurt. . . Ryo, be careful, she tricks ya."  
  
Jordan glared at Eldoranea, "Why are you working for those scum?"  
  
Ryo stood up, "Jordan, forget it. . . Just come and watch Rachel. Link," she turned to Link, "I want you to help me defeat her!"  
  
Link smiled, "I was wondering when you were going to let me help." He unsheathed his master sword.  
  
Ryo glared at Eldoranea, "You should feel privileged, I have never had to power up my fire attacks. . . They have all been little burns, well, I'm going to unleash an inferno on you! I hope you like your meat charcoaled!"  
  
Ryo slammed her hands together, causing a sound like a crackling fire to start up. Her hands started to glow a bright red. She bit her bottom lip as she felt a ribbon of her power inside her grow. She screamed as a fire consumed her. The fire then was consumed into Ryo's closed hands. Ryo then started to pull her hands apart, "I think my right hand should be enough. . ."  
  
Eldoranea glared at Ryo, "You won't be able to defeat me!"  
  
Rachel stood up, doing the same process, "Wait till you see my power. . . UNLEASHED!" Instead of fire, it was ice. Rachel smiled and nodded to Ryo, "No one has ever seen this attack from us. You are the first one Eldoranea!" She then thrust both her hands towards Eldoranea, "ICE OF THE POLAR DEMON!" Fridge roared as he ran at Eldoranea. An ice coat formed around him as he transformed. Fridge became a huge bear two times the height of Link covered in a sheet of ice.  
  
Ryo's voice was firm, "FIRE OF THE ETERNAL PHEONIX!" Kalinoc raised his head as he leapt into the air. Ryo thrust both her hands into the air, a column of fire shooting upward. As Kalinoc entered the fire, a melodic song could be heard. From the other side of the fire came a phoenix.  
  
Both hurtled toward Eldoranea, and she just laughed, "I told you, I can't be harmed by your power!"  
  
When both creatures were ten feet from Eldoranea, they collided together. Steam clouded the room, cutting off any sight. Ryo and Rachel stood smiling. Rachel turned to Jordan, "You can use your power now."  
  
Jordan shrugged, "I don't see her anywhere. She has vanished!"  
  
When the steam cleared, Fridge and Kalinoc were sitting by each other. Jordan gazed at a pile of dust by Kalinoc. He whistled, "Looks like Kalinoc defeated her!"  
  
"Not Kalinoc, Ryo." Rachel smiled. She sat down, "That powering up takes a lot out of you."  
  
Ryo's eyes took the shape of the triforce, "My energy is low, I'm going off of reserves. It might not come back for a while. . ."  
  
Link sighed, "I guess your eyes will be the shape of the triforce for a while then."  
  
Jordan smiled, "Lets get out of this place. We can then continue our journey to find Telan and Josh. After we beat their asses, we can find out who they are working for."  
  
Link sighed, touching the master sword at his side, "I have to go to the Temple of Time to talk with Rauru."  
  
Ryo nodded, "We understand. . . The Temple of Time it is!"  
  
Rachel looked at the group of four, "You know. . . I was thinking that we need to have more people on our team, you know. . . more allies."  
  
"That's up to the goddesses. They will decide if we get more people on our team." Link smiled.  
  
~**~  
  
Link, Ryo, Rachel, and Jordan entered the Temple of Time. Jordan pulled Rachel off to the side, "Hey Rach, get Link's sword and place it in the floor over there."  
  
Rachel nodded, "Sounds fun. . . What's the outcome?"  
  
"You'll see. . ." Jordan smiled as he walked over to Link, "Hey Link, why are we coming here?"  
  
"I need to talk to Rauru." Link nodded as Rauru and a Sheikah walked towards him.  
  
Rauru nodded to the Sheikah, "Kaige, you have heard of Link. . ." He turned to Link, "Link, I would like you to meet Kaige. He wishes to talk to you. . ."  
  
Kaige nodded, "Link, I guess you have already seen for yourself that a new evil is present in Hyrule."  
  
Link nodded, "Yes, I have already beaten two enemies from this new evil. . ." He smiled to Ryo, "Kaige, I would like you to meet my love, Ryo."  
  
Ryo looked into Kaige's eyes, "It's a pleasure to meet you Kaige."  
  
Kaige took a step back, "The goddesses are at work here. . ." He bowed his head, "The key to the Triforce has showed."  
  
As the conversation was going on, Rachel stealthily took Link's sword, making sure Ryo didn't catch her. She then ran over to the place to put the sword. Ryo saw this and lunged for her, "Rach, don't!"  
  
Link stopped his conversation with Rauru and Kaige to see Jordan and Rachel shove the master sword back into its rightful place. He also noticed Ryo lunging for Rachel. Before he could grab Ryo, a wind started to blow around the three. Rauru shook his head, "It will not take them back in time, their bodies will just become small again."  
  
Kaige shook his head, "Looks like you will need some help."  
  
As the wind cleared, Link moaned. There were three little kids running around the master sword. Two were girls, one the age six the other the age eight. The last was a boy the age of seven. The eight year old was yelling, "Look what you've done! I'm tiny again!"  
  
The boy pointed to the girl's hand, indicating a scar the shape of the triforce, "Yeah, and your scar looks so cool!"  
  
"Jordan, Rachel. . . I'm going to kill you when I get my hands on you!" The eight-year-old girl yelled, gaining ground on the other two.  
  
Link leapt into action as the eight-year-old girl lunged at the other two. He grabbed the girl that was yelling, " Ryo, get a hold of yourself!"  
  
The little Ryo struggled in his grip, "Let me go, I don't want to relive my childhood!"  
  
The two others ran behind Rauru and Kaige, sticking their tongues out, "You can't hurt us!"  
  
Link turned to the two, "Jordan, Rachel, stop it!"  
  
Rachel started to cry, and along with her so did Jordan. Ryo crossed her arms and continued to struggle, refusing to give up. Kaige smiled, "Would you like some help, Hero of Time?"  
  
Rauru laughed, "I guess you aren't good with children. . ."  
  
Link dropped Ryo annoyed. He then glared at Jordan and Rachel, "I want you two to pull the master sword back out, and then put it back in again!"  
  
Rachel stuck out her tongue at Link, "Make me!" As Link clenched his fists, Rachel ran out of the temple.  
  
Jordan followed Rachel, and Ryo started to cry, "I'm going to be stuck a little kid for the rest of my life!"  
  
Kaige nodded to Ryo, "Don't worry, I'll help you find the two."  
  
Link put a hand on Ryo's forehead, "Don't worry, we'll get them back."  
  
Ryo hugged Link. When Link stood up, Ryo was still latched onto his chest, "Thank you, Thank you, Thank you!"  
  
Link laughed as he put Ryo on his shoulders, "I can't believe my love is a little eight year old!"  
  
Ryo covered his eyes, "Shut up!" She then smiled at Kaige, "And thank you for helping us!" Link walked over to Kaige, and Ryo kissed Kaige on the cheek.  
  
Kaige blushed, "You're very welcome, Lady Ryo."  
  
Link smiled as Ryo took her hands from over his eyes, "Relax. . . You know, I wouldn't mind having a child of my own."  
  
Ryo took Link's hat and put it on. It went down over her eyes. Kaige laughed as Ryo desperately tried to get the hat off, "Looks like she has a problem."  
  
Ryo tried to pull the hat from over her eyes as Link and Kaige walked out of the temple, "Help me. . . The hat won't let me go!"  
  
Link laughed, "It suits you well."  
  
Kaige smiled, "I guess it really is stuck on her head."  
  
Link sighed, "I guess her head has shrunk." His sigh turned into a gasp as he saw Rachel skipping down the street, "That's RACHEL!"  
  
Kaige smiled, "The chase is on!"  
  
Ryo looked around, the hat still on her head, "Where? I don't see her. . ."  
  
Link started to run after her, " Grab on tight! We're going to catch her!"  
  
Ryo latched onto his head as Link and Kaige ran after Rachel. When Rachel tripped, Kaige grabbed her, "I've got you!"  
  
"Where is Jordan?" Link asked.  
  
Ryo smiled as she finally got the hat off her head, "I can see again!"  
  
Link asked Rachel again, "Where is Jordan?"  
  
Rachel struggled in Kaige's grip, "He went to the horses!"  
  
Ryo glared at Rachel, "This is all your fault. . ." She trailed off as she saw Kalinoc running towards them. She laughed as she saw he was a tiger cub, "Poor Kalinoc!"  
  
Kaige smiled deviously at Rachel, "Don't try anything that will result in trying to get away."  
  
Link nodded, "Lets go get Jordan." He picked up the Kalinoc cub and continued to the entrance to the town. When he reached the horses, he laughed and Kaige joined him. Ghost was holding Jordan by the back of his tunic in his mouth. "Thank you Ghost. . ." He put Kalinoc down.  
  
"Wow! Ghost is really big!" Ryo yelled. Ghost sidestepped, and Ryo smiled, "Who did you find Ghost?"  
  
A boy, the age of fifteen, was standing in front of Demon. This boy had golden blond hair and icy blue eyes. He had a white t-shirt and blue jeans on, and he was wearing sneakers. Ryo's gaze was pulled to a forest green stone hanging around his neck by a golden chain. Demon nudged him forward toward Link and Kaige. He smiled at the two, "Hello. . ."  
  
Ryo smiled bigger as Link nodded, "Hello, what is your name?"  
  
"My name is Chris. . ." He started.  
  
Ryo jumped down from Link's shoulders, "I'm Ryo. . ." She pointed to Ghost, "This is Ghost," and finally to Kalinoc, "and this is Kalinoc, it's nice to meet you!"  
  
Link took Jordan from Ghost, "I am Link, and this guy in my grip is Jordan. " Jordan smiled at Chris and waved. Link then nodded to Kaige, "That is Kaige, "and the one in Kaige's grip is Rachel." Rachel crossed her arms.  
  
Chris nodded, "Are those three little ones your children?"  
  
Link and Kaige laughed, "No, they just had a mix up with the master sword. Ryo is eighteen, Rachel is sixteen, and Jordan is seventeen. We have to go back to the Temple of Time, don't we Rachel and Jordan?"  
  
Ryo pulled on Chris's arm, "Come with us, please!"  
  
Link smiled, "Join us, Ryo seems to like you, and you seem to need new clothes."  
  
Ryo jumped up and down, "Please come with us, I want to help you. . ." she then stopped and smiled, " besides, who else is going to show you around?"  
  
Chris smiled, "Alright, why not?"  
  
Rachel asked him, "Do you have any skills?"  
  
"I can make water appear out of nowhere. . ."  
  
Jordan crossed his arms, "He's no go, he would just be dead weight. . . I don't like him!"  
  
Ryo hit him on the head, "If Ghost didn't kill him, then we should let him join us!" She then started to run into town, "Come on, I want to be eighteen again!"  
  
Chris looked at Kaige and Link as they walked back into town, "So what happened?"  
  
Link laughed, "Rachel took the master sword from me and placed in its pedestal. It turned all three back into little kids."  
  
Chris smiled as they walked up the steps to the Temple of Time, "Why did she do it?"  
  
Jordan perked up, "Easy, because I told her to!"  
  
When they entered the Temple of Time, Ryo was waiting patiently at the master sword, "Hurry up, I want to be tall again!"  
  
Rachel mumbled, "Oh alright!" Jordan and her pulled the master sword back out. Rachel smiled, "Here goes. . ." She shoved it back in. The wind picked up again, and Link, Kaige, and Chris watched as the wind died down again.  
  
Ryo pulled the master sword back out after the wind had cleared, "Good to be eighteen!" She then handed the sword back to Link, "Keep a close eye on it until we get out of here!"  
  
She nodded to Kaige, "I thank you Kaige from the bottom of my heart. You helped my love get Jordan and Rachel back." She then nodded to Chris, "And thank you for helping also Chris." She smiled big, "Would you two care to join us on our quest to defeat this new evil that has arisen in Yule?"  
  
Kaige nodded, "It would be an honor, Lady Ryo!"  
  
Chris smiled, "Why not, you offered to show me around."  
  
Ryo's smile got even bigger, "Great! Now we may be able to defeat this evil that threatens Hyrule."  
  
~**~  
  
I hope you liked this one, I thought it was pretty funny. My friend gave me the idea. 'Said it would be great if they were turned into little kids while staying in the same time.  
  
Keep those Profiles coming, I still need a couple people for the bad side, and maybe a few more on Link's side. 


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: As I have said in the past, I don't own the Zelda characters. Ect.  
  
Author's note: I'd like to thank Chris the Wolf Boy, Ivy, and Jordiscy. I would also like to apologize to Jordiscy, I spelled his name wrong, I'm sorry. It's supposed to be Kiage, but I spelled it Kaige. I hope you don't mind. I need more evil characters, you know baddies. Send in your profiles for me.  
  
Chapter Eight  
  
Ryo laughed as Chris shook his head. He was wearing a dark blue tunic and white leggings. Ryo tried to control her laughter, "I'm sorry, but your face is so funny! Don't you like your clothes?"  
  
Chris blushed, "I don't think I like this. . . "  
  
Ryo stopped her laughter, "I think you look handsome. . ."  
  
"Oh, does he look more handsome than me?" Link asked.  
  
Ryo shook her head, "No, not quite up to your standards, but close." She winked at Link, causing him to smile. Ryo then nodded to Kaige, "I think maybe we should try to find something else about Telan or Josh. Those two seem to be part of the evil."  
  
Kaige nodded, "I think you're right, we need to get them out of the way." He then turned to Link, "I think we should head out if we are going to find anything out."  
  
Rachel scooted closer to Chris. Chris saw this, and scooted farther away from her. Jordan fell over laughing, "What's the matter, Chris, afraid of girls?"  
  
Chris didn't know what to say, and Ryo smiled, "We all have our weaknesses."  
  
Chris frowned, "Its not a weakness! I'm just not interested in girls!"  
  
Ryo nodded, "Sure, if that's what you call it. I call it a weakness." She started to walk to the entrance of the town, "I'm going to start the search for Telan and Josh. If you guys want to join me, feel free to."  
  
Link nodded at the rest, "We should head out, those two aren't going to come to us, we're going to have to go to them."  
  
The group headed out to the horses, all talking to one another. Ryo strode up to Ghost, "What about Chris and Kaige?"  
  
Kaige shrugged, "I've got my own horse, she'll come when I call."  
  
Chris looked a little afraid, "Um, I don't need a horse, I have my own way of transportation. . ."  
  
"What's that?" Rachel asked, smiling at him.  
  
Chris backed away from him, "You can't be afraid, ok?" Ryo nodded, giving him a smile. Chris concentrated, and in seconds took on the form of a wolf, "See. . ."  
  
Rachel leapt in joy, "Cool! That's so cool!"  
  
Ryo turned to Kaige, "You better call your horse, we're leaving."  
  
Kaige nodded, smiling, "Just watch. . ." He then yelled, "Shala!" A beautiful chestnut mare galloped into view. On closer observation, Ryo saw she had white socks and a blaze. She skidded to a halt right in front of Kaige, nudging him playfully. She then neighed softly as Kaige put his hand on her nose. Kaige smiled, "My horse, Shala. She is one of the sweetest horses in Hyrule."  
  
Demon trotted over to Shala, neighing to her softly. Shala turned her head to look intently at Demon, measuring him. Rachel put her hands on her hips, "Demon, I can't believe you! You are love struck at first sight!"  
  
Ghost snorted and turned his head away from Shala. Ryo teased him, "What's the matter boy, jealous that Demon got the first strike?" Ghost snorted at her, and turned his head to Epona. His eyes softened as she neighed at him softly. Ryo laughed, "Oh, I get it, you've fallen in love with Epona!" Ghost turned his head back to her and gave her a look that said, 'Don't tell everyone'.  
  
Jordan mounted Wild Wind, "Come on, lets go. We really should be moving."  
  
Link nodded and mounted Epona, "Alright, lets head out. We'll camp out in Hyrule field tonight."  
  
Rachel, Kaige, and Ryo mounted. They then headed out into Hyrule field. Ryo looked down at the ground to see Chris keeping up with Ghost.  
  
Chris growled when they got farther out into Hyrule field, "I smell evil!"  
  
Ryo stopped Ghost, nodding to Kalinoc, "Stay alert, Kalinoc." Kalinoc growled and his ears went up, listening to their surroundings.  
  
Before anyone could stop him, Kalinoc lunged to his right, straight for empty air. He was forced backwards as two beings materialized, "That won't get us this time!"  
  
Before Ryo knew what happened, a black force consumed her. When the darkness cleared, both her and Ghost were unconscious. Rachel slammed her fists together, causing ice to form over her fists. Demon then charged at the two, "You'll regret that!"  
  
"I don't think so. . ." Telan yelled. He swiped his hand to the side, causing the two to disappear. Demon skidded to a halt and looked around, not sure of what to do without Ghost. "As you can see, we have some new tricks. . ."  
  
Demon reared as something slammed into his chest. Shala neighed a warning as the two materialized behind Demon. Demon spun around, trying to protect Rachel, only to be blinded by a dark force. Demon started bucking, trying to get his sight back. Rachel held on for dear life, but was tossed off. Telan and Josh appeared above her, an evil smile on their faces. Josh held out his hand as a ball of darkness accumulated there. When it was large enough, he let it drop on Rachel.  
  
Chris transformed back into his human look. He then concentrated on the image of a huge ball of water. It appeared in front of him, and he sent it at the two. Josh stared at it, and when it was halfway to him, it started to go back towards Chris. Kaige dismounted and shoved both him and Chris out of the way as the ball of water flew past them. Kaige yelled to Link, "Link, I need some help!"  
  
Link was at Ryo's side, "Kaige, I'm a little busy right now! Ryo is unconscious!"  
  
Kaige swore under his breath. He then looked at Jordan, "We've got to stop them before we all end up like Ryo and Rachel!"  
  
Jordan's anger swelled, growing too big for him to handle. He yelled in anger, and a force of electricity formed in front of him. The more his anger flowed into it, the more it took shape. An eagle's cry was heard as the force became an eagle. Jordan smiled, "They're dead meat now!" The eagle flew to circle over the two, screeching nonstop. It looked down at the two and opened its mouth. A lightning bolt shot down at the two, causing them to look for the source of the problem. Jordan yelled at the two, "You will wish you were never born when I'm through with you!"  
  
Josh laughed, "What could you possibly do?"  
  
A storm started out of nowhere, causing the sky to turn black. Jordan's eyes flashed, "You'll see!" The eagle screeched and dived at the two, snapping its jaws at them.  
  
Link yelled to Kaige, "We've got to get Ghost conscious! If not, then we're doomed!"  
  
Chris concentrated on a small ball of water right over Ghost's head, "Don't worry. . ." The ball of water materialized there, and Chris commanded it to drop on Ghost's head. When it fell on Ghost's head, the horse snorted.  
  
Ghost's eyes snapped open, snorting wildly. He relaxed as he saw Link smiling at him. He turned his head and saw Ryo lying unconscious. Ghost nudged her head to try and wake her, but she wouldn't. Link saw the desperation in the horse's eyes, "Don't worry Ghost, she is alright."  
  
Kaige and Chris ran over to Link. Kaige helped Ghost stand, whispering soothing words in his ear. Link picked up Ryo, wiping the hair out of her face. Chris did the same process he did to Ghost to Kalinoc. Kalinoc growled as he came to, looking for the one that had hurt him. Chris put his hand on Kalinoc's head, "Relax, my friend, now isn't the time. Your charge is hurt fairly badly. . ." Kalinoc looked at Ryo and yowled. He ran over to Link, purring as he rubbed up against his legs.  
  
Josh and Telan couldn't get the eagle to stop its assaults. The eagle wouldn't let up, its eyes shining. Josh growled, "You will see us again!" With that said, the two disappeared.  
  
Jordan held his arm out, and the eagle landed there. Jordan smiled, "Good job Lightning Strike!" It screeched, voicing its approval.  
  
Rachel moaned as she came to, "So this is what it feels like to be run over by a Mac truck. . ."  
  
Link sighed, looking at Ryo, "Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. They now have new tricks that we weren't ready for."  
  
Rachel winced in pain, "For once I think you're right, Link. They were way tougher than they were last time."  
  
Jordan ran to Rachel's side, "Are you alright?" He helped her into a sitting position, "They hit ya pretty hard."  
  
Rachel tried to smile, but winced at the effort, "I'm alright, I just need to rest for a while. . ." With that, she closed her eyes and fell unconscious again.  
  
Jordan picked her up, Lightning Strike flying above his head, "Hey Link, we better rest here for tonight. I don't think the girls can do anything. Rachel is hurt badly, and so is Ryo."  
  
Kaige nodded, "I agree with Jordan, we should rest here for tonight. I'll take first watch. . ."  
  
He stopped as he saw Link's angry face. Wolves could be heard in the background, signaling nightfall. Link growled, "They will pay for what they have done to the girls!"  
  
Chris transformed into his wolf look, "I'll help you, I'll take first watch. I'll be the best one to take watch, I can see better than all of you and hear a lot better."  
  
Kalinoc thudded over to Chris, growling. Kaige smiled, "I think Kalinoc want to help you." He looked at Ryo's face, "Those two will pay by my hands, I swear. . ."  
  
"Not if I get to them first!" Chris growled.  
  
Link laid Ryo down, "Alright, Chris go keep watch with Kalinoc. Kaige, can you start a fire for us. . ." Ryo moaned, but didn't come to, "I would ask Ryo, but it seems she can't do anything right now."  
  
Jordan laid Rachel down by Ryo, "Link, what's going on in your head?"  
  
"How to get revenge for what those two did to our group!" Link growled.  
  
Kaige started a fire, "Do you think Ryo would like that. . ." He stopped as he heard something in the shadows, "I hear something!"  
  
Link jumped to his feet as an arrow flew past his head, almost nicking his eat, "You're right, there is something there. . ."  
  
"Lord Roeticus will love me when I take the key from you!" A female voice laughed.  
  
"Show yourself!" Kaige yelled, grabbing his spear from Shala's side.  
  
A rush of wind swept by Link, and when he looked beside him, Ryo and Rachel were gone. The voice laughed at them, "That was too easy! Now I'll go and hand these two over to Lord Roeticus!"  
  
"Ryo!" Link yelled, trying to awaken her so she could yell back, "Ryo, please, now isn't the time to be the nice and caring girl that you have become!"  
  
He heard a voice he was familiar with, "What the HELL is going on!"  
  
"Rachel, where are you?" Jordan yelled.  
  
"Who the Hell are you?" Rachel yelled again.  
  
"My name is Ivy, and I was hired to bring you two to Lord Roeticus!" The female voice from beforehand stated.  
  
"Oh my God. . . Ryo! Wake up, now isn't the time to sleep!" Rachel yelled. Everyone heard a huge smack. "OW! God does that hurt! I can't believe you're still asleep from that!" Rachel yelled.  
  
"Rachel, Ryo is unconscious, I don't think smacking her is going to wake her up. . ." Jordan yelled as Fridge thudded off into the darkness, "Find her Fridge!"  
  
"Jordan!" Rachel yelled, her voice getting farther away. All at once, screaming could be heard along with the roar of Kalinoc. "Run Kalinoc, get Ryo out of here! Tell Jordan not to worry about me, I'll give them Hell!"  
  
Kalinoc roared and came into view of the fire, his white stripes dancing around on his fur. On his back was Ryo, still unconscious. He roared again, laying Ryo down beside Link. Jordan fell to his knees, "Rachel!" Lightning Strike screeched above him, sensing his sadness. "I couldn't do what I was told to do. . . I couldn't protect her! Now she has been taken away from me. . ."  
  
Ryo bolted up, her eyes wide, "Rachel! Rachel!" She looked around at her companions, "Where is my cousin?!"  
  
"Ryo, she was. . ." Jordan started, crying.  
  
"No, it can't be! Tell me she is just playing a trick and is off in the darkness! Tell me that, don't tell me she was kidnapped!" Ryo cried, putting her head in her hands.  
  
"I'm sorry Ryo, she did it so you wouldn't be taken. She did it for your sake." Link stated, hugging Ryo strong.  
  
Ryo frowned, "I don't care what you guys say, I'm going to get her back, NOW!" She jumped out of Link's grip and Ran off into the darkness, whistling for Ghost and Kalinoc, "Lets go you two!"  
  
"Ryo! Wait!" Link yelled, standing up. When she didn't respond, he sighed, "Great, now what do we do?"  
  
~**~  
  
Thanks for reading. I'm sorry I left it at a soft spot, That just means you'll just have to review. As I said in my author's note, I need more bad characters, Ivy isn't really bad, she was just hired. 


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Read the earlier chapters to see what I put.  
  
Author's note: thanks for those who review my story. I've also added a new character. Enjoy.  
  
Chapter Nine  
  
Kaige sighed, placing a hand on Link's shoulder, "Let her be alone for a little while, she needs it." He turned to Fridge, "You my friend, with the help of Chris, will help us find Rachel and Ryo."  
  
Chris nodded, "Yeah, I'll help for sure. I wouldn't leave you guys hanging." He transformed into his wolf form, "Those two have a weird scent, that makes it easy to follow them."  
  
Link nodded, "Lets go, I don't want them to be hurt." He turned to Jordan, "I'm sorry my friend, I'll get Rachel back for you, I promise."  
  
~**~  
  
Rachel was thrown into a cell. She ran at the closing door, "My cousin will come for me!"  
  
A man's voice was heard for the other side of the closed door, "That's what I want, guardian. . . The key is walking straight into my trap! I'll soon have control of the triforce!"  
  
"She's smarter than she looks! She won't fall for any tricks that you try!" Rachel banged on the door.  
  
"No tricks, just your life for hers, I think she'll hand herself in willingly. She seems to try to keep you safe at every turn. I'll enjoy watching you suffer until then. . ." The man laughed, "Telan, Josh. . . I give you permission to do whatever you would like to her until the key trades her life for this girl's."  
  
Rachel heard Josh's voice, "Thank you my lord, we'll have fun. We'll make sure she is tortured to long stakes."  
  
"I'll prove hard to torture! I've gone through it before!" Rachel yelled. She kicked the door and grabbed her foot, "Geez, that smarts!" She looked out the window that was on the far side of the wall, "Ryo, please come and get me, just not trade in your life. I hate being kidnapped!"  
  
~**~  
  
Roeticus smiled at Ivy, "Five hundred rupees, as I promised you. . ." He then smiled bigger, "If you fetch me the key before she comes here, I'll give you five hundred more. . ."  
  
Ivy jumped at the sound of all the money she could earn, "Don't worry my lord, you'll have the key very soon. . ."  
  
Roeticus laughed, "They don't call you the chief thief for nothing. Any prospect of money and you jump at the challenge." He waved his hand, "You may leave now."  
  
~**~  
  
Ryo dismounted from Ghost's back, surveying the land around her, "Kalinoc, are you sure this is the way that they went?" Kalinoc nodded his head as he growled. Ryo smiled, "I wasn't doubting you, it's just that this part of Hyrule isn't in the game, I'm very unfamiliar with it."  
  
Ghost snorted at the dead grass around them. Ryo nodded, "I agree Ghost, this place needs some work, it's like a wasteland." She heard a rock fall from a mound of them in front of them. She unsheathed her sword, "Who's there?" She took a deep breath to calm her whizzing mind, "I just need to relax, I can take care of myself."  
  
"Can you?" A voice laughed wickedly. Ryo spun around to be faced with Ivy. She smiled, "Looks like you can only tell yourself that, you seem to be shocked. . ."  
  
Ryo shook her head to clear her surprise, "Where is my cousin?"  
  
"She is with lord Roeticus. It's now your turn to go see him. . ." Ivy yelled as she lunged at Ryo.  
  
Ryo's instincts took control of her body, causing her to dodge out of the way. She then lunged at Ivy herself, bringing her sword up above her head. Ivy stumbled backwards, loosing her balance. Ryo came down on her, her sword coming down form over her head. Ivy smiled as she threw a Deku nut at Ryo's face. It exploded in her face, blinding her. Ryo slammed into the ground on her arms, breaking the full blast of the fall. She blinked her eyes, trying to clear them. Ivy fell over laughing at her. After getting over the sight, Ivy ran off in the direction of the rock pile.  
  
Kalinoc roared as he ran after her. He skidded to a halt as he heard Ryo's desperate calls, "Kalinoc, please no, come back. . . I can't see!" Kalinoc quickly ran over to her, nuzzling her face, trying to calm her down. Ghost whinnied softly as he nibbled on her fingers. Ryo started to cry as she still couldn't see.  
  
"You shouldn't cry, it doesn't help. . ." Ryo heard a familiar voice.  
  
"Kaige?" Ryo asked. She felt around with her hands, finally finding his, "Where is Link and the others?"  
  
"They are off in another part of the wasteland trying to find you. You really shouldn't run off by yourself, you could be hurt."  
  
"Yeah, I know. . ." Ryo sighed, rubbing her eyes, white blotches appearing in her blackened sight, "I was temporarily blinded." She felt Kaige's hands on her cheeks.  
  
Kaige looked into her eyes, the pupils becoming small again, "You're alright, your pupils are returning to their regular size."  
  
Ryo blinked again, and then saw the outline of Kaige. She sighed, "This is getting to be an interesting camping trip!" She shook her head, and her sight returned to normal, "I have to find Rachel, she hates being kidnapped."  
  
"You two have been kidnapped before?" Kaige asked, helping Ryo off the ground. Fridge growled at her.  
  
Ryo turned her head away from him, "It's something I don't talk about usually. . . It was when my parents died. We were at a loss for where to go, and my dad's associates kidnapped us, not realizing that we had total control over our powers." Ryo quickly wiped a tear away from her eye, trying not to make it noticeable, "We fought against them, finally getting the chance to get out, but I didn't get out. . . I got stuck with them. I'm not going to relive all that, and I don't want Rachel to live what I had to."  
  
~**~  
  
Link and Chris sat down in another part of the wasteland. Link sighed, "We're never going to find my love this way. . . We don't have Kalinoc."  
  
Chris took a drink of water from his water flask, "Lets just hope we find her soon, this place seems evil." He looked down at his feet, "I'm sorry that I can't smell their scent anymore, we got here, and I lost it. The scent just seems to stop."  
  
Link opened his mouth to say something, but snapped it shut as he saw Telan and Josh appear behind Chris. Before Link could say anything, Telan shot a ball of darkness at Chris. Chris screamed in pain as the ball collided with his back.  
  
Josh smiled as Chris's screaming ended, "You're now one of us. . ."  
  
Chris's eyes were darker than normal as he glared at Link. Telan laughed, "We'll leave you two to sort this out, we have to get back to lord Roeticus."  
  
Link took a step backwards, "Chris, what's wrong?" He dodged as Chris lunged at him, "Chris! Fight It! You are too strong to be taken control of by. . ." He stopped as a force of water slammed into him. He coughed as the water disappeared.  
  
Josh looked at Telan, "I think we should stay and see what happens. We can then bring both of them to lord Roeticus. . ."  
  
Telan nodded, "I have a better idea. . ." He sent a force of darkness to swallow Link up, "Lets just take him back to our lord unconscious. This one, "He pointed to Chris, "We'll show to lord Roeticus."  
  
Link was swallowed by the force, and Chris looked at Josh and Telan. Telan nodded, and Josh picked up the unconscious Link. All four disappeared into thin air.  
  
~**~  
  
Kaige helped Ryo make a fire, "Miss Ryo, are you sure you feel alright?"  
  
Ryo stared into the fire, a dark feeling creeping into her heart, "I don't know, I feel a little sick." Kalinoc yowled quietly beside her, laying down.  
  
Kaige looked at Ryo's eyes, and saw the pain in them. He looked at her with a kind face, "Get some sleep, maybe you'll feel better." He watched as Ryo laid down and closed her eyes, snuggling close to Kalinoc. "I hope Link and Chris are alright, she is really worried about them. She doesn't need to worry even more than she already is."  
  
Ghost watched him intently, trying to understand what he was talking about. Kaige turned to him, "Hey boy, I'm sorry I've been ignoring you." Ghost's ears pricked forward as he knew Kaige was talking to him. He snorted and then pranced over to where Ryo was asleep. When he laid down, Kaige just smiled. "I guess I should follow their example and get some rest." He then shook his head, "I can't, I have to watch over her. . . I made a promise to Link that if I found her I would keep an eye on her."  
  
Ryo mumbled in her sleep, ". . . Father. . ."  
  
~**~  
  
Rachel shook Link with a hard force, "Hey, get up! I need your smart brain for this!" Rachel then smacked Link's face, causing him to whip open his eyes.  
  
Link shook his head as he sat up, "Where am I?"  
  
Rachel let out a huge sigh, "You're in the cell of mine. It's owned by someone named Roeticus. He wants Ryo so he can have the triforce. He is going to trade my life for hers, and knowing her, she'll do it!"  
  
Link jumped to his feet, "Well then, we have to get out of here now!"  
  
"I don't think that is possible. . ." Rachel sighed.  
  
Both heard a laughter, "That's right, not while I'm guarding you two!"  
  
"Chris?" Link asked, wincing as his head started to pound.  
  
"You guessed it!" Chris laughed.  
  
Link shook his head, "You wouldn't be doing this under your own will, they've got you under their control! Snap out of it!"  
  
Rachel grabbed Link's shoulder, "I've already been trying for three hours, it's no good, I just can't get through to the Chris we know." She shook her head, "Don't worry about him right now, we have to worry about Ryo coming to save us. She will trade in her life for ours, and we have to stop her before she does it!"  
  
The door opened to emit Telan in, "Its time for you to shut up. . ." He kicked Rachel in the stomach, causing her to double over in pain, "That is nothing compared to what we could do to you. . ."  
  
Link growled and lunged at Telan, head butting him in the chest. Telan had forgotten about Link, all his concentration on Rachel. Link stood in front of the doubled over Rachel, "Stay away from her, or you'll have to deal with me!"  
  
An invisible force slammed into him, causing Link to slam to his knees. Josh came walking in, a smug smile plastered on his face, "You harm my brother again, and I'll make sure you don't survive another blast!"  
  
~**~  
  
Jordan sighed as he looked at the wasteland around him, "This is hopeless!" He held his arm out, "Lightning Strike, return to me!" Lightning Strike landed on his outstretched arm, screeching. Jordan sighed, "I know, I think this is never going to work!"  
  
He walked over a pile of rocks that was ahead of him and smiled, "Well well, looks like I've found part of the search part!" He yelled to the group below, "Kaige, any luck?"  
  
Kaige turned to see who had yelled to him and laughed, "Actually yes, I've found the runaway Ryo!"  
  
Jordan ran down to meet him, Lightning Strike screeching the whole way. On arriving down to the fire, he saw Ryo sleeping, "How did you find her?"  
  
"I heard her crying and came to investigate," Kaige smiled. He nodded his head, "Did you see Chris and Link by any chance?"  
  
Jordan shook his head, "No, why?"  
  
Kaige's eyes held a sadness, "Maybe she can feel something we can't. Ryo said she felt a little sick, and I haven't seen Link or Chris since we got here. We were supposed to meet three hours ago right here." Fridge growled at his feet, and Kaige nodded, "Fridge has been acting a little weird lately. He seems a little sluggish."  
  
~**~  
  
Rachel bit her lip in pain, "I will not cry out for your pleasure!" She looked at Link to see an anger in his eyes that made her cringe. She tried to talk to him, "Link. . ."  
  
Link held his hand up, a feat that he couldn't do a while ago, "Not know Rachel!" He pushed off the ground, trying to get to his knees, "You will regret ever messing with me!"  
  
Chris sent a force of water at the two. It swallowed both of them, and then disappeared. He laughed, "Will we? I think not!"  
  
Josh smiled as he sent another force at Link, causing Link to slam into the ground even harder, "I guess you don't have any manners. . . We'll just have to teach you about them!"  
  
Rachel watched in wonder as Link once again got to his knees, "You will not keep me on the floor! I'll soon have enough strength to stand up completely!"  
  
Rachel then understood, "Ryo!" Link nodded, and Rachel nodded back, "She is supplying you with energy!"  
  
"Yes Rachel, as long as she has the will, I will have the strength I need!" Link growled as another force slammed into him.  
  
"But how?" Rachel asked. She then smiled, "I now get it, she has given her life to you! She wishes to be yours and wishes to give you whatever you need to survive!" At Link's nod, Rachel clenched her fist, "Well then, I think its time now to bust out of here!" She slammed the ground with her clenched fist, and ice shot at the two, "I need to get you out of here!"  
  
The ice stopped five feet from the two, and changed its course. It then headed straight for Link. Rachel screamed a warning, but just a couple seconds late. The ice slammed into Link's chest, causing him to go sprawling across the cell. Josh laughed, "Did you forget about that? You have just caused him more pain than you can imagine!"  
  
Rachel ran to Link's side, "Link, I'm sorry, I didn't realize. . ."  
  
Link sat up, coughing, "Forget about it, it wasn't your fault. I'm fine, no need to worry about it!" He stood up, "They will not get to me! I will not let them get to you either!"  
  
Rachel watched in horror as once again Link was slammed into the ground. Her horror didn't last long as she fell to her knees as well. She gasped for breath as the force seemed to take all her breath. "Link. . ."  
  
Link turned his head sharply to see what was wrong with Rachel. He gasped at the sight, "Rachel!"  
  
Josh looked at her, "I didn't put as much force behind hers as yours, what's wrong with her?"  
  
"I can't breath, Link!" Rachel gasped.  
  
Link pushed himself up onto his knees and ran over to Rachel, "Just hold on! I bet Jordan will be here soon!" He lowered his head, "Ryo's energy gave me the strength to. . ."  
  
"Take this!" Josh yelled as he sent another force at Link. Link slammed into the ground with a force stronger than before. Josh laughed, "Where's your strength now?"  
  
~**~  
  
Ryo shot up from her sleeping position, her whole body hurting like unimagined. She also felt drained of energy. She shook, "Link. . . Rachel. . . Please hold on, I'll be there soon!"  
  
Kaige jumped from where he was sitting, "Ryo?"  
  
Jordan clenched his fist, "I can't take this! What's going on?"  
  
Ryo stood up, ignoring her pain, "We have to hurry! They're in trouble! I can feel. . ." She started to fall, but was caught by Kaige.  
  
Kaige nodded, "Alright, Miss Ryo, I understand. We'll leave immediately." He helped her to mount Ghost, "Where are we heading?"  
  
"I don't know, I'm just following the feeling in my heart." Ryo stated, waiting for the other two to get ready to leave. She shook her head, "I think something bad has happened to Link and Rachel. I also think Link has used a lot of my energy to help himself."  
  
Kaige looked at her, "Relax, I'm sure it's just your imagination." He bit his tongue as he saw Ryo's eyes, "Alright, we'll hurry."  
  
Jordan didn't need to look into Ryo's eyes; he was hurrying to get his stuff ready, "Lets go! We have to go get them back!"  
  
Ryo half closed her tired eyes, "Yeah, I don't know how long I can last while Link is taking my energy. . ."  
  
Kaige stared at her, "How can he use your energy. . . Unless you have given your life to him." Ryo nodded, and Kaige sighed, "Then we better hurry in our search."  
  
Ryo sighed, "Please, I don't know how long they can last."  
  
~**~  
  
Link coughed up blood, standing up, "We will not let you take Ryo's life!" He turned to Rachel, "Rach, can you get up?"  
  
Rachel sucked in a lung full of air, "Yeah, I think. . ." She stood up and was supported by Link. She then glared at Telan, "You think I'm going to lay down and let you walk all over us?"  
  
Josh laughed, "That's the point of the torture. . . We know you won't, so we decided to teach you!"  
  
Chris shook his head, and Link saw this, "Are you sure you can keep Chris under your control for long?" He nodded his head at Chris, who had returned to his normal self, "I was starting to worry. . ."  
  
Chris looked at the scene before his eyes, not believing what he saw. He saw Link supporting a beat up Rachel, Link beat up even more. He then saw Telan and Josh laughing at the two. He acted quickly. Sending a force of water at Telan and Josh, He ran to Link's side, "Link, what has happened?"  
  
"I'll tell you after we get out of here." Link stated, helping Rachel run to the door, Chris right beside them. Link looked at the hall around them, "Which way do we go?"  
  
Rachel pointed to her left, ""This way leads to the throne room which leads to the front gate which leads to. . ."  
  
"Freedom!" Link stated as he started down the left hallway. Chris ran along side him. Link coughed up blood, pausing a moment to clear his head. Taking a deep breath, Link winced, "How much farther until we reach the throne room?"  
  
"Just around the corner. . ." Rachel stated as she saw the corner coming closer.  
  
On rounding the corner, all three skidded to a halt. Link's face showed his sadness, "No, it can't be. . ."  
  
What had caused him to act like that was seeing Kaige supporting Ryo as she looked at Roeticus. Ryo seemed almost dead, her skin was as white as snow. Ryo lowered her head, "Alright, you win, you can have my life for Rachel's, Link's, and Chris's lives."  
  
"Ryo! No!" Link and Rachel yelled as they brought themselves to her attention.  
  
Ryo almost collapsed in Kaige's grip, "Link, Rachel. . ." She then turned her attention back to Roeticus, "You said they were alright!"  
  
"I didn't lie, they are still alive, aren't they?" He laughed at Ryo's shocked face, "Ivy, I think now would be a good time to take the key to her new cell. . ."  
  
Kaige glared at Roeticus, "I will not give her up! She isn't going anywhere!"  
  
"Will you let my friends leave unharmed?" Ryo asked, ignoring the looks she was given.  
  
Roeticus laughed, "Of course, I wouldn't go back on my word. . . Your friends will be let free."  
  
Ryo pushed Kaige away from her. He was surprised at how much strength she had left as he flew ten feet from her. She slammed hard to the floor, "I give my life to you if you keep your word."  
  
Kaysa smiled big, "Finally father, we can have the triforce!"  
  
Link let Rachel go, "No!"  
  
Ryo glared at him, "Link don't get into this!" She bit her lip, not wanting to say what she was about to say. It occurred to her that the only way Link and them would leave is if Link believed she didn't want him anymore. "I've been stuck with you since I got here! Just leave me alone! I don't want anything to do with you or anyone else! All you guys were was a burden to me! Stopping me from my destiny!" She glanced at Rachel. Ryo's eyes were welling up with tears.  
  
Rachel knew what was going on in her cousin's head. She grabbed Link's arm, "Lets go, Link. . . She has made her decision. She doesn't want anything to do with us. . ."  
  
Kaige stood up and walked over to Link, "Come my friend, Jordan is waiting for us outside. . ."  
  
Link's eyes grew dull, no life in them. He nearly nodded, "Yes. . ." He let Kaige steer him out of the throne room, Chris and Rachel behind them.  
  
Rachel shot over her shoulder, "Ryo, I hope you know what you're doing. . ." She added quietly, "Please return to us. I think Link is nothing without you. . ."  
  
Ryo let her tears fall, "Please watch over them Rachel. . ." She added softly so that no one could hear her, "I will die for you Link. . . Only by your side. I will return to you."  
  
~**~  
  
Link looked at the castle as they stood outside it, "Ryo. . . How could you. . ."  
  
Kalinoc growled and sat down. Rachel saw Link's eyes were dull and tried to reassure him, "Relax Link, she will come back to us. . ."  
  
Link shook his head, "No, she said that she didn't want to be with me. . ."  
  
"She only said that because she wanted you to get out. Her eyes were welling up with tears as she said that. She knew that the only way to get us out was by making us feel that she didn't want to be with us!" Rachel yelled at Link.  
  
Kaige nodded, "She is right Link, I saw it as well. She only wanted you safe. . ."  
  
Link's eyes returned back to normal, but they had a fire inside them, "I will get her back! She is everything to me, and I will not just let her go!"  
  
Rachel smiled, "There ya go! That's the attitude we need! All we need is a plan to get her back!"  
  
Ghost pawed the ground and nudged Link. Link put his hand on Ghost's nose, "Don't worry my friend, I will get her back!"  
  
~**~  
  
Ryo was thrown into a cell by Josh, "Don't try anything!" He then slammed the door.  
  
Ryo curled into a ball and cried, "I'm sorry Link, I only did it for your safety." She didn't uncurl as someone opened the door and walked in.  
  
"You shouldn't curl up like that, you leave yourself un alert. . ." The person started.  
  
Ryo grabbed the person's leg, scaring the person and causing them to fall on top of her. Ryo looked to see who the person was and gasped. She saw a short, thin girl with brown hair and hazel eyes. She wore black jeans, a light blue t-shirt, and white sneakers with blue stripes running down the side.  
  
Ryo shook her head, "Who are you, why are you here, how old are you?"  
  
The girl sighed as she got off of Ryo, "My name is Sara Giles, I am a slave for Roeticus. He killed my parents before making me a slave. . . I am fourteen years old."  
  
Sara smiled at Ryo, "Don't worry, I've brought you some food. . ." She put down a plate that had bread, cheese, and meat on it.  
  
Ryo sighed as she look at the food, "I don't want it. . ."  
  
"But you have to eat!" Sara sternly stated.  
  
Josh and Telan walked into the cell, smiles spread across their faces, "Now is the time to tell us what you know, key. . ."  
  
Ryo frowned, "I will never tell you anything!"  
  
Josh laughed, "Actually, we were hoping you would say that, now we get to torture you until you tell us!" He sent a force at Ryo.  
  
Ryo pushed Sara out of the way just in time as the force slammed into her. Sara watched as Ryo slammed to her knees, thinking that that could be her as well. Ryo glared at the two of them, "I will never tell you anything! No matter what you do to me. . ."  
  
"Oh, but what if we were to do it to someone else?" Telan laughed as he looked at Sara.  
  
Josh got the picture, and sent a force at Sara. Ryo lunged and covered Sara with her body so the force slammed into her instead. Ryo closed her eyes to clear the pain from her head. She opened her eyes and looked down at Sara, "Are you ok?"  
  
Sara nodded, not feeling any pain whatsoever, "Yes, I am. . . why did you save me?"  
  
Ryo felt another force of Josh's slam into her. She didn't even flinch, "You are only here to give me food, not to be tortured! I will not allow innocent beings to be hurt for any cause!"  
  
Telan laughed, "That's nice, but how long can you last this onslaught?" He turned to Josh, "Torture her slowly, brother. . ."  
  
Josh's smile disappeared, "She is just like Link. . ."  
  
"What about my love!?" Ryo yelled.  
  
"She is getting strength from Link, we won't be able to hurt her now." Josh stated, "We must tell Lord Roeticus!"  
  
The two of them walked out of the cell, slamming the door behind them. Ryo let Sara go, and she scooted a little away from Ryo. Ryo then slumped to the floor, breathing heavily but not trying to get up. Sara gasped as Ryo fell, "Are you alright?"  
  
Ryo tried to hide the pain in her eyes, "I am fine, now that I know you are alright." She smiled at her, "You are a loner, aren't you? You don't trust anyone but yourself, am I right?"  
  
Sara nodded, "Yes, how did you know?"  
  
Ryo closed her eyes, "I'm like that too, except that I met Link and I learned that I could be with people to get rid of the feeling of sorrow I have bottled up inside me. See. . ." She opened her eyes, "My family was murdered while I wasn't around. I've heard Link talk to one of my gang, Jordan, and Jordan says that the people who murdered my parents came from Hyrule. I know how you feel, I've had to live without my parents as well."  
  
Sara broke a piece of bread off of the loaf that was on the plate. She put Ryo into a sitting position and put the bread up to her mouth, "Here, eat this."  
  
Ryo glanced at the piece of bread, "Is it poisoned, is it edible?"  
  
Sara shook her head, "No, it isn't poisoned, its edible, I swear." Ryo ate it, wincing in pain from the effort it took her, but didn't cry out.  
  
Ryo smiled at Sara, "Thank you, I think I'm going to rest now. I hope to see you again, Sara Giles. It was nice to talk to you."  
  
Sara's hazel eyes showed her concern, "Are you sure you're going to be alright?"  
  
Ryo nodded, "Yes, I'm fine. I'll just sleep until someone wakes me up." She smiled at Sara's face, "There's nothing else I really can do, is there?" She then laughed, "I guess I could practice controlling my powers. . ."  
  
"What powers?" Sara asked, intrigued.  
  
Ryo closed her hand, and then opened it. A little flame was in the middle of her hand, "I have the power of using fire at will." The fire died away , and Ryo gasped for breath, "Then again, maybe I shouldn't use my powers."  
  
Sara nodded, "Alright, I'll come to give you dinner tonight. If you need help eating, I'll help you eat." She smiled, "Just be lucky Roeticus doesn't know about your powers, he would take all of your strength."  
  
Ryo watched Sara leave and shut the door, locking it behind her. She then curled into her ball she was in previously. As sleep pulled at her eyelids, she didn't fight it and soon was in a light sleep.  
  
~**~  
  
Link shook his head as he looked at the castle in the distance, "Why did we have to go farther away from there, Ryo might need us soon. . ."  
  
Kaige looked at Link with an understanding in his eyes, "If we didn't go farther away from the castle, they would have captured us and thrown us into a cell. We couldn't help Ryo then, now could we?"  
  
Rachel sighed, "I feel really weird without Ryo here yelling at me." She then yelled, "I want Ryo back!"  
  
Jordan shook his head, "I should have gone in with you guys, I shouldn't have stayed out and watched over the horses, Kalinoc, Fridge, and Lightning Strike!"  
  
Kaige put a hand on Link's shoulder, "Lets rest until we have a plan to get Miss Ryo out of there."  
  
Link sighed and nodded, "Alright, I'll take first watch. . ."  
  
Kaige shook his head, "I don't think so! You're not taking any watch tonight." He sighed, "I'll take first watch, Rachel can take second, and Jordan will take third."  
  
Link glared at them all as he laid down by Ghost and Epona, "I don't know why you don't trust me. . ."  
  
~**~  
  
Ryo heard the door open and didn't uncurl. As she heard footsteps coming closer to her, she lunged her hand out to grab the person's ankle. The person screamed, and Ryo gasped. "Sara, you should say who you are when you enter. . ."  
  
Sara smiled at Ryo, "So, are you feeling better?" She watched Ryo uncurl and stretch, "I'll take that as a yes." She laughed at Ryo as she yawned, "I brought your dinner. . ."  
  
Ryo nodded, taking the plate from Sara, "So, how did you come to be here? I know your parents were killed, but you just didn't hand yourself to him, did you?"  
  
Sara shook her head, "No, they captured me. Lord Telan and Lord Josh, that is."  
  
Ryo nodded once again, breaking off a piece of bread from her plate, "Yeah, well, I came willingly. . ."  
  
Sara gasped, "But why? You saw how they treat you. Why would you just hand yourself in?"  
  
Ryo lowered her head, "It was either hand myself in, or my love and my cousin would die. I didn't want anyone to die, so I just handed myself in." Ryo then smiled, "As long as they are safe, I will stay here willingly."  
  
Sara shook her head, "How could you do that? I wouldn't trust anyone to begin with. . ."  
  
"That's how I was before I came to Hyrule. I didn't trust anyone, I knew no place was safe to stay. I didn't really even trust my cousin, I just watched over her to pay a debt to my dead parents. Then I met Link, and he watched over me and made sure I was safe. He trusted me to watch his back, even after I had tried to kill him when I had first met him."  
  
"Link, he is the Hero of Time. . ." Sara gasped, "You were part of his group?"  
  
Ryo nodded, blushing slightly, "Yes, he was my love and still is." She smiled, "He always was afraid of something like this to happen. He said no matter what that he would get me back. . ."  
  
Sara nodded, "You never told me your name. . ."  
  
Ryo's smile broadened, "My name is Ryo. Somehow I am the key to the triforce. . . at least that's what everyone else says."  
  
Sara gasped, "That's why Roeticus isn't killing you like he has done to people in the past." She then smiled, "I am honored to meet you. . ."  
  
Ryo laughed, "Oh, so you now trust me?" She shook her head, "No, that can't be, you probably think that I could save you and get you out of here."  
  
Sara lowered her head, "Well, now that you say it, it does sound ridiculous, doesn't it?" She blushed as Ryo's laugh continued, "That's what I thought. . ."  
  
Ryo calmed her laughter, "No, I think I could save you, it's just that to hear myself saying stuff like that in front of someone that's supposed to be my jailer sounds funny to me." Ryo took in a deep breath, "Now the thing is how are we going to get out of here without Telan or Josh seeing us."  
  
As she said this, the door slammed open to let Josh come striding in. He smiled at the face of disgust on Ryo's face, "What's the matter key? I thought you would be glad to see me. . ."  
  
"Why would I be glad to see your face? That is the last thing I want to see when I wake up!" Ryo yelled. She looked at Sara, "Get out of here before I hurt you as well!" Sara took one last glance at Ryo before running out. Ryo glared at Josh, "Where is the other one? Was he too afraid to come and see me?"  
  
Ryo stopped dead as darkness surrounded her. Ryo shook her head to clear it as the darkness faded away. Telan stood at the door, his arm outstretched, "I was just talking to Lord Roeticus about what we should do about you." He smiled at Josh, "The lord wants to see her in his throne room now."  
  
Ryo was grabbed by Josh and shoved out of the cell into the hallway. Telan smiled and grabbed her arm, "Don't try anything foolish." He pulled her along with him as he walked to the throne room. Throwing Ryo down in front of Roeticus, he smirked, "The key my lord."  
  
Roeticus leaned forward in his chair, "She still seems to have a will of her own. You haven't been torturing her enough. . ." He stared into her eyes, trying to take over her mind, "You will succumb to me!"  
  
Ryo grabbed her head and screamed, not wanting to give up, "Never!" She closed her eyes in concentration to make him back out of her mind, "You will never tame me!"  
  
Sara watched from the hallway, her eyes starting to well up with tears, "This is horrible!"  
  
Ryo shook her head in a final attempt to make him back down, "Leave me alone!"  
  
Roeticus yelled in anger and pain as an image appeared in front of him. A man with brown hair and gold eyes was standing in front of the form of Ryo, "You will never fully understand her! You will never control her!" The man held up his hand, showing a scar in the shape of the triforce, "As long as she is my daughter, she will never fail!" He knelt down by Ryo, "Ryo. . ."  
  
Another image appeared beside it, this time a woman with long black hair and piercing purple eyes. The woman glared at Roeticus, "You may have killed our physical forms, but you will never kill our spirit! As long as you try to take control of the triforce, we will stop you!"  
  
Roeticus shook his head, backing down. He then slumped back in his chair, the images disappearing. Ryo breathed deep from her place on the floor, silent tears running down her face. Roeticus regained his posture, "Take her back to her cell!"  
  
Ryo didn't retaliate as Josh and Telan threw her back into her cell. After they had left, Ryo let herself stare off into space, trying to figure out what had just happened. She then looked at her scar on her left hand, "Dad. . ." She formed a little flame in her hand, watching as the light of it danced off the walls.  
  
As the door opened, Ryo turned and threw the flame at the person walking in. On seeing it was Sara, Ryo slammed both her hands together. Right before the flame contacted with Sara's face, it disappeared. Ryo sighed heavily, trying to forget what she saw in the throne room.  
  
Sara wiped the sweat from her face, "Those were your parents?"  
  
Ryo let a tear fall down her face, "I don't know. . . I thought they were dead. I had seen their dead bodies. Why would they come back?"  
  
"They were their spirits they said. They also stated that as long as Roeticus tried to take over the triforce, they would stop him." Sara smiled at Ryo, "Your parents must have loved you so much. . ."  
  
Ryo's eyes lit up with recognition, "Wait a minute. . . Why would my parents be in Hyrule? We aren't from here. . ." Ryo looked out of her widow, "Oh, I didn't even notice it turning dark." She turned to Sara, "You better go to your own room and get some sleep."  
  
She watched Sara leave, shut the door, and lock it. She then went over to the window and whistled out of it.  
  
~**~  
  
Ghost's ears pricked forward as he heard the whistle. He stood up from where he was, ignoring the protest of Link as his head slammed against the ground. Ghost snorted and pawed the ground. Link yawned, but stopped as he heard the whistle. He smiled, "Its Ryo!"  
  
Rachel shot up from where she was, "What, where?" She then also heard the whistle. She nodded her head, listening intently, "Uh huh, so you're in a cell, you've found someone else to join us, Roeticus has already tried to take over your mind, and. . . WHAT!" Rachel growled, "They're torturing you to no extent during the day!"  
  
"But how could you get that out of a whistle?" Kaige asked, waking up Chris and Jordan.  
  
"It's simple. . . We have a code with our whistling. It's the greatest thing. Nobody can break the code, all it is to them is just whistling." Rachel smiled. Her face then got serious, "Does anyone have a plan yet? Ryo seemed weak when she sent that code. I don't know how long she has. It was hard enough when Link and I were there."  
  
Chris yawned, "Why don't we combine all our powers to get her back?"  
  
Kaige smiled, "That could actually work."  
  
Link wasted no time, "Alright, lets go!" Kalinoc growled at his feet, trying to hurry him up.  
  
~**~  
  
Sara knocked on Ryo's cell door before opening it, "Ryo, I came to see if you're alright. . ." She opened the door, and stood face to shoulders with Ryo.  
  
Ryo smiled down at her, "So, are you ready to get away from here?" She answered Sara's questioning look, "Fairly soon we'll make a break for it. My friends are going to break me out, and you're going to come with us."  
  
Sara smiled, "Are you serious?" Ryo nodded, and Sara hugged her, "I don't know how I will ever repay you."  
  
Ryo laughed, "Join my group so we can defeat Roeticus and rid Hyrule of evil. I need someone like you to keep yourself if anything happens to me. You'll have to calm Link down if that ever happens."  
  
Sara nodded, "Yes, anything!"  
  
Ryo held her hand up as she heard a returning whistle. She nodded, "Yes, yes. . . You, Link, Kaige, Chris, Jordan, Lightning Strike, Kalinoc, and Fridge are going to bombard the castle with your combined strength while the horses cause a ruckus and run into the castle. As the horses cause chaos, you're going to come and get me. All I have to do is make sure that when you get here I'm ready to go. . . What a cinch!"  
  
"You got all that out of a whistle?" Sara asked.  
  
Ryo laughed, "Yes, I'll explain my code to you later, after we are safely away from this castle!" She then put a little flame in her hand, "All I have to do is show them which cell I'm in. . ." She put the flame on the windowsill and watched as it grew larger. She then whistled back.  
  
~**~  
  
Rachel heard Ryo's whistle back as they headed to the castle. She smiled and looked at the many windows, finally seeing the flame. She laughed, "Once we get inside the castle, follow me, I know which cell she is in." She pointed to the window that had the flame on it, "There is where she is!"  
  
Ghost snorted as he galloped. Link nodded, "I agree, lets get this over with quickly. I want to get Ryo away from this place as soon as I can!"  
  
Kaige smiled, "Kalinoc and Fridge better go ahead and start with the plan. You two Lightning Strike. We'll be there in a couple minutes." The three raced ahead, leaving everyone else behind.  
  
Chris growled in his wolf form, "I will not give up this fight!"  
  
Link smiled, "Lets go get Ryo!" He raced ahead with Ghost behind him. Kaige smiled and then urged Shala forward, trying to catch up to Link. Rachel urged Demon forward, and Jordan urged Wild Wind forward.  
  
~**~  
  
Don't ya just love me? I leave a cliff- hanger in a crucial moment. Well, if you want to know if Ryo and Sara get out, review. I still need new characters, good or bad, so send your profiles to me any way you want to. I also need to know what you guys think about Ryo and Rachel going back to Earth. Tell me what you guys want to happen at the end, I was thinking about a twist. If you want to know what the twist might be, send me your email with your review. I'll email my thanks to you so I can thank you for your ideas and tell you what the twist is at the end if you want to know.  
  
Well, until the next chapter. . . Light Dragon is roaming out. 


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Go to other chapters to see it. I'm feeling too lazy.  
  
Author's note: Sorry it took so long, but I've had other things going on. Like my grandparents came over for a week, and it was Hell! I'd like to thank those who reviewed, and I'd like to thank those who will review this chapter! A couple new characters show up in here. So have fun!  
  
Chapter Ten  
  
Ryo smiled as she heard the ruckus going on down below, "They'll be here any minute now. . ."  
  
Sara looked at the door in anticipation, "Will they really take me with you?" Ryo nodded, and Sara smiled bigger than Ryo's, "This is great! I finally get to get out of here!"  
  
Ryo clenched her fists as she heard footsteps coming closer to the door. She then positioned herself in front of Sara, "I'm just taking a precaution. It could be Josh or Telan. . ."  
  
"Ryo, are you in there?" A voice stated outside the door.  
  
Ryo lunged at the door, banging on her side, "Link, I'm in here! We need to get out of here!"  
  
Ryo heard the door unlock and watched as the door swung open. Sara peered around Ryo to see better, "Ryo, is it really the Hero of Time?"  
  
Ryo lunged at Link, grabbing him in a loving hug, "Finally! Can we get out of here?"  
  
Link nodded, turning to the door, "Yes, lets. . ."  
  
Link stopped as he saw Roeticus standing at the door, smiling, "Don't think that I didn't know your plan from the beginning!"  
  
Ryo shivered as she looked into his eyes, the past experience of both of them still running through her veins. Link growled, "I don't care, I'm taking Ryo and her friend out of here!"  
  
Roeticus laughed as he took a step towards Ryo, totally forgetting about anyone else in the room, "I will claim your mind as mine!" He glared at her, trying to pierce the fabrics of her mind.  
  
Ryo cried out as a searing pain went through her head, drowning out everything else around her. She felt a force slam into the seams of her mind, trying to gain access to the inside. As she cried, she felt a reassuring hand on her shoulder, calming her so she could think right. She quickly sent up a wall of fire around her, both physical and mental.  
  
Her father's image nodded as the firewall went up, "That's my girl. . ." He then turned to Roeticus, "You will not be able to pierce her mind as long as she is living!"  
  
Ryo's wall of fire disappeared as she slammed to the floor. Josh had appeared at the door beside his master, "You will not escape us!"  
  
Ryo let tears fall down her face, forgetting about all that mattered, trying to get Roeticus to stop his assault on her mind. The pain didn't lessen, it got worse as her body's defense wore down. She faintly heard Link unsheathe his sword and run at Roeticus, yelling. She also felt Sara shaking her shoulder in an attempt to snap her out of her trance.  
  
Roeticus laughed at the image of Ryo's father, "She is fading fast, I am almost able to get into her mind. . ."  
  
"You will not like what you see there. . ." Ryo's father stated, fading away, "There is more hatred in her mind than in any other living being. You will drown in it all."  
  
Roeticus stopped his assault on Ryo's mind, a fear in his eyes. He took a couple steps backward, trying to distance himself from Ryo. He beckoned for Josh to stop his assault on the group, "Josh, let us go. . . I have to go see if my daughter is alright. . ." Both ran out of the room and down the hall.  
  
Ryo continued to cry as Link turned back to her, "I'm sorry, I failed you. . ."  
  
"Ryo, you haven't failed anyone. . ." Link tried to soothe her. He noticed how Sara clung to Ryo's shoulder, fear in her eyes at how the older girl was acting. He picked Ryo up, nodding to Sara, "Follow me, I'll lead you to our check point."  
  
Sara followed Link as they ran out of the cell and down the hall to the throne room. They met no resistance as they ran out of the castle. The whole way Ryo crying on and on about how she had failed someone.  
  
On reaching the checkpoint, Link took a deep breath of air, "Ryo, come on!"  
  
Ryo continued to cry, "You don't understand Link, you don't understand what I just went through two times back there!" She pulled out of his grip, "Don't give me that look! You will never understand what I just went through!"  
  
Sara put her hand into Ryo's, "Ryo. . ." Ryo turned to face the fourteen year old, meeting eyes full of sadness. Sara continued, "I know what you went through, at least somewhat. . . I don't know what it's like to have your mind being attacked or your parent's images coming to you, but I know what it's like to fail your parents. . ."  
  
Ryo hugged Sara, trying to hide her sadness deep within her, "I'm sorry Sara, yes, you are right, you do know what it is like somewhat."  
  
Link pulled Ryo into a hug, "Please Ryo, I am here for you, you just have to tell me what I have to do."  
  
Sara ran behind Ryo and Link as she heard the rest of the group racing to the checkpoint. Ryo was slammed to the ground as Kalinoc lunged on her chest. Link dodged out of the way just in time to laugh as Ryo tried to force the tiger off her. Ghost nipped at her shoulder, trying to get her attention. Ryo finally smiled, "Alright, I see you!" She pushed Kalinoc off her and petted Ghost's nose.  
  
Before Ryo could do anything else, Rachel grabbed her in a huge hug, "Ryo, I've missed you! I was so worried!"  
  
Ryo pulled out of her grip and turned to Sara, "Everyone, I want you to meet Sara Giles. She is coming with us." She shook her head at the questioning looks everyone was giving Sara, "You will be nice to her, even if it kills you! She has been through a lot like me, and I wish to take her under my wing and help her!"  
  
Link nodded, "We better be going, we don't want to be captured by Roeticus again. . ."  
  
Ryo nodded, and turned to Sara, "I have a special treat for you. . ." She beckoned for Kalinoc to come over to Sara. Sara put a hand on Kalinoc's head, not feeling any pain. Ryo smiled, "Good, you can ride Kalinoc until we find you a horse to ride."  
  
Sara warily got on Kalinoc's back, "I hope I'm not hurting you. . ." Kalinoc purred, and Sara giggled, "I think he likes me. . ."  
  
Ryo laughed as she mounted Ghost, "He certainly does."  
  
~*Out of the Wastelands*~  
  
Link stopped Epona as they got out of the wastelands, "I think this is a good place to spend the night. . ."  
  
Ryo yawned, dismounting Ghost, "Good, I was about to fall asleep in the saddle. . ." Her yawn turned into a laugh as she saw Sara's sleeping form on the back of Kalinoc, "Looks like Sara already has." Kalinoc let Ryo take Sara's form off his back, afterwards shaking his coat out.  
  
Kaige dismounted, "Well, I'll take first watch. . ."  
  
To everyone's surprise, Ryo just simply laid Sara down and then laid down herself, closing her eyes. Link nodded to Kaige, "Alright, then I'll take second watch."  
  
"I'll take third," Chris stated, still in his wolf form.  
  
Jordan laughed, "That means I'll take the last watch."  
  
Rachel nodded, making a fire for the group, "Has anyone noticed that Ryo has changed since she was captured?"  
  
Everyone looked at Ryo, sighing as they saw her asleep. Link lowered his head, "Well, I have noticed that, and also that she doesn't have her fire attitude anymore."  
  
Ryo moaned in her sleep, turning on her side, "Father. . ."  
  
Ryo was lost in a dream that she couldn't seem to get out of. Ryo's dream. . .  
  
Ryo stood beside her father, holding his hand. She was only eight years old. Her father smiled down at his daughter, "Don't ever forget that your special, Ryo, you are different from the rest of the kids."  
  
"But daddy, why am I different?" Ryo asked, ignoring her father's eyes, "Everything catches on fire when I get angry or sad. . ."  
  
Her father shook his head, "That's what makes you special, you will be better than anyone around you."  
  
Ryo stomped her foot on the ground, letting go of her father's hand, "But I don't like being different! I want to be like the other kids!" She then backed away as her father's face was replaced with Roeticus's. She screamed, no longer the eight year old but now the eighteen year old she was.  
  
Roeticus laughed, "My dear child, you are a powerful person, your father hid you from me to begin with. I wish for you to join me. . ."  
  
Ryo's confusion grew, "What do you mean he hid me from you? I am not from Hyrule!"  
  
"Your father has filled your head with lies. You are a special child born in Hyrule, but whisked away as soon as you came into this world!" Roeticus snarled.  
  
Ryo shook her head, not believing what he was saying, "No, it isn't true! My parents lived on Earth! I lived on Earth!" She winced as Roeticus brought his hand up to smack her, "I don't care what you say! I will not believe you!"  
  
Roeticus smiled, "You are diluted by your father's words! Your father is from earth, but your mother was form Hyrule!"  
  
He grabbed Ryo's hand, a searing pain shooting into her head. Ryo screamed, one final attempt to rid herself of the dream. . .  
  
Ryo awoke screaming, drenched in sweat and pale white. She looked around, making sure that she was back with the group. She started to shake, "It can't be true! It just can't be! I won't let him get to me. . ."  
  
"Ryo, are you alright?" Ryo turned to see Link looking at her, his eyes full of worry.  
  
Ryo started to cry, "Link, I hate him, I really do! He won't leave me alone, not even in my dreams!"  
  
Link grabbed her in a hug, trying to calm her down, "Sh, its alright, I'm here for you."  
  
Link looked around as everyone started to wake up. Sara saw how Ryo was, and quickly ran over to her, "What did you do to her?"  
  
Link shook his head, "It wasn't me, she had a nightmare." He looked at Ryo down in his arms to see her face dug into his chest, she was fast asleep. Link sighed and laid her back down, "I hope she doesn't have another one or she'll be up the whole night and will fall asleep on Ghost tomorrow."  
  
~*In Hyrule Field*~  
  
Link sighed as he looked over at Ghost, seeing that Ryo had fallen asleep for the third time, "I'm glad Ghost keeps Ryo on his back at all costs. . . She would be on the ground."  
  
Kaige smiled at Link, "I think we should get lodging for the night. Maybe some real food and a soft bed would get Ryo a peaceful night." He nodded, "I'll pay for us. . ."  
  
Ghost stopped dead in his tracks, causing Ryo to slam her head off his neck. She shook her head, and half opened her eyes. Ghost nickered softly at the man standing before him. To him, he smelled like Ryo in a sense. The man patted Ghost's nose, smiling.  
  
Link stared down at him, not sure of what to say. Finally coming to a conclusion, he smiled, "Can we help you?"  
  
The man turned his face to Link and nodded, "Yes, you can. . ." He turned to Ryo, who had fallen asleep, "She is Ryo, is she not?"  
  
Link just stared at him, not sure of what to think. Kaige nodded, "Yes, that is Miss Ryo. . . What is your name?"  
  
The man bowed, "My name is Follis. . ." At the name, Ryo's head whipped back and she became wide-awake. She looked at the man to see what he looked like. He had long jet-black hair pulled back in a ponytail, piercing black eyes, he was very tall, he had a loose gray/off-white tunic, and a square chin. He smiled at her, making her blush, "I'm glad to see you are awake."  
  
Ghost nickered to him softly again to get him to pet him once more. Ryo's eyes went big at the sight of her horse being gentle to another person. She looked into Follis's eyes, seeing something familiar, "Do I know you?"  
  
Follis bowed again, hiding his smile from everybody, "No, you do not know me, but I know you." ~She doesn't remember that I'm her older brother. Father must not have told her when he took her away from here.~ "I am sorry, my lady, I just want to keep you and your group safe from the darkness out there."  
  
Before Link could argue, Ryo nodded, "Very well, you can join us. . ." Ghost's ears pricked forward as he heard something. Ryo looked around from her perch to see what was bothering him, "What is it boy?"  
  
Ghost started to buck as a Tektite jumped at them from the front. Ryo gasped as Follis turned around, and in one movement, unsheathed his sword and cut the Tektite in half. He bowed once again, "You should be careful around here, things have been going wrong. . ."  
  
"But a Tektite doesn't live here, they live on Death Mountain!" Ryo stated urgently, trying to calm Ghost down.  
  
Follis put one hand out, and Ghost stopped his prancing, "As I said before, things have gone wrong lately." He nodded, "Are you headed to Hyrule Castle Town to get lodging at the tavern?"  
  
Ryo simply nodded, and Link answered, "Yes, you are welcome to join us." He nodded, "We are on our way as you stopped us. Ryo is in need of a nice place to sleep, she hasn't been able to sleep lately. . ."  
  
Follis stared into Ryo's eyes, "Have they been nightmares?" Ryo blushed as he guessed right. He nodded, "I see, don't worry miss Ryo, it happens to the best of us in due time."  
  
~*In the Tavern*~  
  
Ryo yawned and closed her eyes as they walked inside the tavern. Follis watched as she fell asleep on her feet. Just as she started to fall backwards, he raced and caught her. He smiled ~My precious little sister is really sleep deprived. You would never catch me falling asleep on a horse or standing on my feet.~ He sighed as he picked her up and walked over to Link, "Here my friend, she has fallen asleep on her feet."  
  
Link took Ryo in his arms as Julie came up to the group, "I have your rooms ready, and Mr. Follis, your room has been cleaned up."  
  
Follis nodded, walking up the stairs in front of everyone else, "Thank you." At the last door down the hall, he nodded, "this is my room, your rooms should be up the hall some. Pleasant sleep for all of you." He then opened his door, entered his room, and then closed the door.  
  
Link carried Ryo back to their room and laid her down on the bed. He then walked out of the room and down the hall to Follis's room. He knocked on the door, hoping he would still be awake. When Follis answered the door, he smiled and let Link in. Link sighed, "I'm sorry to bother you, but I just wanted to talk to you. . ."  
  
Follis smiled, "Don't be sorry about anything, I never go to sleep until later anyway. So what do you want to talk about?"  
  
Link looked at his hands, "I just wanted to know how you know Ryo. . ."  
  
Follis laughed, "I knew her father and mother. . ."  
  
Link looked into Follis's eyes, "But how? I mean, you're young to know them. . ."  
  
Follis winked, "I have my secrets as everybody does. Just right now isn't the right time to tell them." ~Ryo should soon figure it out if she is having nightmares. My bet is that they are memories and not nightmares.~ He was brought out of his thoughts as he heard a scream. Link jumped up and scrambled out of the room, Follis following him.  
  
Both ran into Link and Ryo's room to see Ryo drenched in sweat and as white as a ghost. Follis pulled Link away from Ryo as she tried to punch him. Her pupils were smaller than what they were supposed to be. She screamed as she tried to punch Link, "Leave me alone!"  
  
Follis let Link go and grabbed Ryo, putting her arms behind her back, "Relax little wildfire. . ."  
  
Ryo came back to her senses, "Father?" She backed away from both of them, crying as she saw that it was just Follis, "How did you know about that?" She shook her head, "How did you know about the nickname my father gave me?"  
  
Follis fumbled for an answer, not wanting to reveal his secret, "Well, um. . ."  
  
Link looked at Follis, "I want to know also!" Link put his hand on his sheath, "For all we know, you could have been the one to kill her parents!"  
  
Follis's face went to one of sadness, "I would never kill my. . ." He stopped himself just in time.  
  
Ryo cried, "You were in my dream! I don't know why, but you were!"  
  
Follis smiled, "What was I doing in your dream?"  
  
Ryo took a step toward him, her eyes going out of focus, "You were younger, but it was you, I'm sure! You were looking at me with those eyes. I was a baby. . . What did dad say?" Ryo kept hitting herself in the head to remember, "He said something about leaving you here and taking me to Earth. . . I DON'T UNDERSTAND!"  
  
Follis grabbed her in a hug, "It will come back to you, Ryo, I'm sure it will. Just give it some time."  
  
Ryo cried into his chest, "I just don't know. . . I want everything to be alright again!"  
  
Link looked at the two, noticing that Follis looked like the image of Ryo's father that he had seen in Roeticus's castle. He stored that bit of information in the back of his mind, swearing to himself that he would sort out that problem when it was morning.  
  
Follis felt the eyes of Link on him, and smiled on the inside ~I think Link is figuring it out. I do look like our father. Ryo hasn't seen that yet, but will when she is relaxed and done trying to figure out the dreams.~  
  
Ryo let Follis hold her, feeling that she knew him somehow. ~I know him, I know I do. . . Where do I know him from?~ She soon felt her eyes getting heavy and felt sleep pulling at her. Just before she fell asleep, she looked up to see Follis looking down at her.  
  
Follis laid Ryo down on the bed after she had fallen asleep, "Sleep tight, little wildfire."  
  
Ryo mumbled something about an older brother, and Follis drew back from her like he had just been burned. Link saw this and asked, "Follis, what is wrong?"  
  
Follis mumbled under his breath, "I can't believe she figured it out. . ."  
  
Link caught this, "Follis, are you alright? You seem to be talking to yourself. . ."  
  
Follis turned on his heel, his face showing some fear, "I am alright my friend. . . I was just thinking." He quickly exited the room and ran to his own.  
  
~*In the Morning*~  
  
Ryo awoke to Link getting everything ready. She stretched, "Link?" Link turned to her, and she swallowed hard, "I have to say something. . ."  
  
Link urged her to go on, "Yes, my love?"  
  
Ryo looked out the window, the town suddenly becoming more interesting than it had ever been, "Link, I've sorted out my dreams. . ." She took a deep breath, "It seems that my mother was a Hylian and my father was from Earth. They married each other for love, and my mother had me after she had. . ." Ryo paused then continued, "my older brother. . . My older brother stayed here to take Roeticus off track so he wouldn't find out that my parents had taken me to Earth. Link, I have to find him, he is the only one who can explain things for me. He saved my life when I was a baby."  
  
Both turned to the door as they heard a knock and, "May I come in?"  
  
Link smiled, "Come in Follis!" Follis walked in, stopping as he saw Ryo. Link nodded to Follis, "Ryo has sorted out her dreams. . ."  
  
Follis's face stayed emotionless, but his eyes showed his fear, "That's good."  
  
Ryo sighed, "I have an older brother in Hyrule. We have to find him so he can explain everything for me. . ."  
  
Follis lowered his head and turned around, "As you wish. I just came to tell you that I am ready to go. The rest of the group is downstairs waiting for us." With that, he quickly walked out of the room and down the stairs.  
  
Ryo watched him go, "I thought he wouldn't act like that. . . I thought he would be happy. . ." Ryo then registered the face. She gasped and fell back on her pillow.  
  
Link looked at her, "What is wrong Ryo?"  
  
Ryo couldn't answer. The color in her face drained away, "I-I can't. . ."  
  
~*With Follis*~  
  
Follis sighed as he walked down the steps, "I thought it would have been later when she figured it out. I don't want to reveal myself yet. . ."  
  
He stopped dead in his tracks as he heard someone scream his name, "Follis!" His heart stopped as he realized it was Ryo's voice. A few seconds later, Ryo came running out of the room, "Follis!" He couldn't run, and he surely couldn't fight his little sister, so he stood there, trying to regain his composure. Ryo ran to him, burying her face in his chest, "Follis!"  
  
Follis looked around to see of anyone was watching. Seeing that no one was watching, he hugged her, "Yes little wildfire?"  
  
Ryo started to cry into his chest, "I knew I knew you!" She didn't bring her face out of his chest, fearing that he would disappear, "Follis, don't leave me!"  
  
Follis nodded, "Alright, I won't."  
  
He turned as he heard Rachel, "Link, I think she. . ."  
  
Link shot a glare at Rachel, "She has not!" He then stomped on her foot, "That's her older. . ." He stopped as he noticed Follis was looking at them.  
  
Follis looked down at Ryo, "Little wildfire. . ."  
  
Ryo didn't look up, "Follis, you promised to never leave me. . ." She then did look up at him, "You look a lot like father. . ."  
  
Follis looked away from Ryo, "I might look like him, but I failed him in the end. . ."  
  
Ryo shook her head, "No you didn't! I'm still alive, aren't I?" Follis looked back at her. She tried to smile, "Dad wanted us to live! I am now not alone, I've found you, big brother. . ."  
  
Follis winced at the thought, "Ryo, I. . ." He then stopped as he saw how happy Ryo looked, "I guess you're right, you are not alone anymore."  
  
Kaige smiled at the two, "It seems that We will now have the old Ryo back. . ."  
  
Ryo let Follis go, "I'm ready to go now. Come on!"  
  
~*Out in Hyrule Field*~  
  
Follis rode on Ghost, Ryo behind him. Ryo's thoughts were wandering back in her old memories of her family. Ryo's eyes once again became heavy, and she fell into a light sleep. Follis smiled as Ryo fell forward to rest on his back. His smile didn't last long though, he started to think ~I hate to do this to her, acting all good, but it is what I have to do. Roeticus wants her, and I usually follow his words, but I just don't know this time. My own sister, the one that I was supposed to watch over when she came back to Hyrule. . . Father never thought that I would get captured and forced to help them.~  
  
Ryo whipped open her eyes as she heard screeching and crooning above her. She looked up to see a little dragon, white in color. It swooped down and landed on Chris's shoulder as he sat behind Kaige on Shala. Chris smiled, joy filling every place of his face, "Tilo! You found me!"  
  
Kaige turned his head, "So, I guess another has joined our little army. . ."  
  
Rachel laughed, "Yup, I guess so! Roeticus won't stand a chance now!"  
  
Ryo noticed Follis wince as Rachel said Roeticus's name. She didn't say anything though, for sleep was once again pulling at her eyes. She moaned, "When will the sleep stop? I want to be able to stay awake while I ride Ghost!"  
  
Follis chuckled as he listened to Ryo's moan, "Little sister, you are getting your memories back, you will fall asleep every time you get one back. It is just because you lived on earth for so long, you have forgotten what it is like here." Once more he felt Ryo rest herself on his back. Ghost snorted as Follis laughed.  
  
Ghost skidded to a halt and his ears went forward. Follis didn't move one bit in the saddle, not wanting to wake Ryo up. He growled, "Not now! Not when she just figured it out!"  
  
Link dismounted and unsheathed his sword, "What is wrong Ghost. . ."  
  
He was cut short as he slammed into the ground. Telan and Josh appeared in front of Ghost, laughing, "You still haven't learned Hero!"  
  
Follis growled at the two, "Not now! Why couldn't you have waited a bit longer!"  
  
Josh bowed to Follis, "I'm sorry my lord, but we were told by Roeticus to help you. He was afraid that you would get soft because she was your little sister. . ."  
  
Ghost lashed out at the two, trying to bite them. Follis pulled back on the reins, keeping him from his biting, "I was doing just fine! They were falling right into my trap!"  
  
Ryo yawned from Follis's back, "Follis, what is going. . ." She saw Telan and Josh and started to shake, "NO, NOT YOU TWO!"  
  
Follis, dismounted, walking over to the two, "Fine, do what you wish, but leave the key unharmed!"  
  
Josh and Telan bowed to him, "Yes my lord Follis, as you wish."  
  
Ryo fought the tears that were running down her face, "But why Follis?" Follis looked away from her, not answering her question. Ryo shook her head, "This has to be a bad dream! I just have to wake up, and I'll be back at the tavern in bed!"  
  
Link rushed at Josh, his sword raised high, "You won't keep me on the ground!"  
  
Right behind him was Kaige, "I will not allow evil to live on!"  
  
Jordan ran at Telan with Chris right beside him, "I'm sick of you guys!"  
  
Rachel ran at Follis, screaming, "We trusted you!"  
  
Follis put his hand before him, a wind blowing Rachel away. He looked at Ryo to see her where he had left her, on the back of Ghost, crying. He ran over to Ghost, jumping up behind Ryo. Ryo didn't move, shock freezing her body from doing anything. Follis yelled to Josh and Telan, "Deal with them, I am taking the key back to Roeticus!"  
  
Both nodded, "Yes my lord!"  
  
Ghost disappeared from his spot. Link yelled in anger, once again loosing Ryo. He charged at Josh, forgetting everything but his anger.  
  
~*Roeticus's Castle*~  
  
Follis dismounted at the castle, pulling Ryo down with him. She started to fight against him, "Let me go! You aren't my. . ." She stopped and started to cry, "You are, you are my brother, and you have been on their side since. . ."  
  
Follis hugged her strong, "Ryo, please. . ."  
  
Ryo didn't stop her crying, "I thought that I had finally found someone I could trust with my whole heart! My own brother taking orders from Roeticus, the man that is trying to kill me. . ."  
  
Follis froze, "What! He wants to kill you!"  
  
Ryo nodded, "Yes, I am the key to the triforce! To get to the triforce, he needs to kill the key! I am the key!"  
  
Follis shook his head, "No, you are wrong. You can get the triforce by just having the key. As long as the key is in your possession, you are able to get the triforce! He wants you to join his side!"  
  
Ryo pulled at Follis's grip, "No! I will never join him! He killed our parents! He is the cause of all my pain!"  
  
Follis didn't waver as she tried to pull out of his grip, "You are right there, he did kill our parents, but he did it because his brother was just killed. You were maturing into the key, and he wanted you to be confused. He wanted the key to not mature finally until he had a hand on you." He pulled Ryo into the castle, trying to be gentle with her, "If you would just listen to me!"  
  
Ryo struggled as the walked into the throne room, "No!" She stopped her struggling as Roeticus laughed at her.  
  
Roeticus nodded to Follis, "Well done Follis, you have brought her back to me. . ."  
  
Ryo lowered her head, "No, this can't be happening! My own brother!"  
  
Roeticus chuckled, "I see she has found out about your secret! That's why I kept you alive when you were a little child! I knew you would come in handy when your sister came back as the key!"  
  
Follis glared at Roeticus, "Yes, and there were so many times I pleaded with you to kill me! I never wanted to do this to my sister!"  
  
Ryo stared at her brother, but he looked away from her. Roeticus laughed, "I see you still have a heart! I thought we had gotten rid of those feelings a long time ago!" He shook his head, "You are just like your father! He had emotions until his last breath!"  
  
Ryo growled as she lunged at Roeticus, "Don't ever speak like that about my father!" Follis grabbed her as she got five feet from Roeticus. Ryo glared at him, "How can you let him talk like that about Father!?"  
  
Follis turned his head, "I don't let things like that get to me! It just ruins my self-control. You should learn to not let things get to you either."  
  
Ryo heard sadness in his words. She stopped her struggling and sighed. Her older brother confused her. He was working for Roeticus, yet he wasn't. She didn't seem to understand. Follis whispered under his breath so only she could hear, "In due time little wildfire, in due time."  
  
Ryo lowered her head, finally giving up. Tears ran down her face as Roeticus laughed, "I guess I am done with my fun!" Ryo looked up into Roeticus's eyes, "Follis, take her to her new room. Then you can tell the slaves to cook a big feast!"  
  
Follis nodded and walked Ryo down the hall. Ryo didn't look up as her brother lead her, "You're taking me to a cell, aren't you?"  
  
Follis looked at her in shock, "By no means! I am taking you to your new room!"  
  
"Which is a cell!" Ryo yelled, closing her eyes, "They put me in one last time, what's going to stop them from doing it this time?"  
  
Follis shook his head, "No, you will have a nice room! You will have servants that will do anything that you ask them to! Roeticus would never put the key in a cell when she is going to be on our side!" He stopped at a door and opened it, "This is your room."  
  
Ryo stared at the room, not believing what she saw. It had everything she could wish for. She shook her head, "I would rather have a cell! I will never join Roeticus!"  
  
Follis put his hand over Ryo's mouth, pulling her into her room. He closed the door, "Just be quiet! You think I like hurting you and your friends? I am just doing this until I have the perfect opportunity to kill Roeticus! I have been waiting since I was seven years old to kill him! You have to work with me! I swear I will help you if you help me!"  
  
"But." Ryo stated. She couldn't believe her ears, "Then you are on our side?"  
  
Follis looked away, "I'm evil for what I have done in the past to get Roeticus what he wanted. I do not deny what I have done. . ."  
  
Ryo turned her brother's face toward her face, "I don't believe you could hurt anyone unless forced to!" She saw the fear in her brother's eyes, "He has taken over your mind before, hasn't he?" Follis winced as she stated the truth. Ryo gasped, "He has! That's why you did those awful things!"  
  
Follis sighed, "Do not say a word of this to anyone! Not to the servants, not to Telan, and not to Josh! Especially not to Kaysa!" Ryo simply nodded, and Follis continued, "I will come back for you at dinner time. Until then, you may do what you wish in here." He walked out and closed the door after him.  
  
Ryo sighed as she looked around the room, trying to find something to do until dinner, "I will stay for my brother's sake." She picked up a book and opened it up. Before long, she was fast asleep.  
  
Ryo's dream. . .  
  
Ryo smiled as she saw Follis beckoning for her to come to him. She ran to him, looking down the hallway that was darkened. "Follis, are you sure you want to do this?"  
  
Follis nodded, "I am positive, we have to get rid of him. He will kill everyone that is dear to you, including me!"  
  
"I am glad both of you think that way!" Both Ryo and Follis turned to see Josh and Telan standing right behind them.  
  
Telan sent a ball of darkness at her, but Follis jumped in front of her. Telan smirked, "I figured you would do something like this my lord! You always tried to get out of our reach since the beginning!"  
  
Follis grabbed at his chest, "At least I have come to my senses! At least I know that Roeticus should be stopped!" He then lunged at Telan, causing Telan to slam to the ground, "That force you sent at me was easy to dodge!"  
  
"But how? I saw it hit you!" Telan gasped.  
  
"What you saw was what I wanted you to see! You are the weaker of the two, and it is easy to get Josh to stop his antics if you are in trouble!" Follis growled.  
  
Ryo slammed her fist into the ground, causing a ring of fire to encircle Josh, "Let me see you get out of that one!"  
  
"Ryo!" Ryo turned to see a ball of darkness headed straight for her. Just before it slammed into her, she saw her reflection. Everything then went dark.  
  
Ryo fell off her chair she was sitting in, her book landing under her uncomfortably. She saw that she was still in her room. She started to take deep breaths, trying to relax her racing heart. She looked outside to see it dark. She sat up just as Follis opened her door, "Ryo are you alright?"  
  
Ryo looked once more around the room, just to make sure she still wasn't dreaming. She then locked eyes with Follis, "Follis, I'm not sure if I'm hungry right now. . ."  
  
Follis rushed into the room, "What is wrong?" He saw her taking deep breaths, "Ryo, tell me!"  
  
Ryo let Follis grab her in a hug, "I had a dream. . ."  
  
"About what?" Follis asked.  
  
"About us trying to kill Roeticus. You started to fight Telan, and I fought Josh. Then Telan sent a ball of darkness at me , and the last thing I saw was my reflection in the darkness. . . What does it mean?" Ryo stated.  
  
Follis shrugged, "I don't know, but lets go to dinner." He escorted her down to dinner, sitting her down beside him at the right hand of Roeticus.  
  
Ryo looked at Follis, "You are higher in rank than Josh and Telan?"  
  
Follis nodded, "I am as high in power as Roeticus. I am equal to him, no more no less."  
  
Ryo nodded, and Roeticus smiled, "But you, my dear, are higher in rank than both of us combined. You are the key to the triforce! You are a gift from the goddesses themselves!"  
  
Ryo stayed quiet as the food was brought out to them. As everyone was eating, Ryo just pushed the food around on her plate. Roeticus looked at her as she did this, wondering why she wasn't eating. Follis sighed, "She had a nightmare Roeticus. She seems to have lost her appetite. She wouldn't tell me what it was about though."  
  
Roeticus shook his head, "We can't have the key acting like this, she must be happy! She must enjoy her stay!"  
  
Ryo looked up as a small little hand reached up and took her plate. She saw a little eight-year-old girl with green eyes and blond hair. The girl quickly looked away from Ryo's face. Ryo put the girl's chin in her hand, turning it back to her face, "Why won't you look at me?"  
  
The girl's voice was shaky, "It is below a servant to look into the eyes of someone higher than them. . ."  
  
Ryo shook her head, "Well, you can look me straight in the face and yell at me for all I care. I want people to look at me, especially little kids. What is your name?"  
  
The girl smiled, "My name is. . ."  
  
Roeticus yelled, "That's enough!" The girl ran off, and Ryo looked at him with fear in her eyes. Roeticus stopped his yelling, "I am sorry, the little ones don't know. . ."  
  
Ryo still looked afraid until Follis put his hand on her shoulder, "Roeticus, please! Ryo is only trying to become happy, she needs friends in a place like this. . ."  
  
Roeticus smiled, "She can be friends with my daughter, Josh, and Telan. You don't want the servants to bother you!"  
  
Ryo turned her head away from Roeticus, staring at the wall. She didn't answer him, too afraid of Roeticus yelling at her again. She watched as the servants all avoided her gaze. Finally she took in a deep breath, "I don't want to be their friend, they were evil to me from the beginning! How am I not to know if they will be mean to me now?"  
  
Roeticus seemed startled at her statement, but recovered quickly, "They were ordered to be mean to you, they won't be anymore. . ." Ryo turned to look at him, her eyes the shape of the triforce, "I want you to know that they will be nice to you if ordered to."  
  
Ryo growled at him, "I hate false friends! I want true friends that aren't forced to like me!"  
  
Roeticus glared at her, "I will not allow you to associate with the servants! I will not let you lower yourself into talking to them!"  
  
Follis put a hand over Ryo's mouth, "She understands Roeticus. Remember, she is new here, she hasn't lived here yet a full day." He sighed, "She just needs some sleep."  
  
Roeticus whisked his hand, "Fine, take her to her room. She may sleep until she can't sleep anymore."  
  
Follis pulled Ryo out of the room, taking her to her room, "What were you thinking!"  
  
Ryo smiled deviously, "Nothing. . ." She laughed at her older brother's face, "I'm serious, I wasn't thinking anything!"  
  
Follis growled at her, "You are going to ruin everything!"  
  
Ryo snorted, "Why should I make it easy for him? I was taken against my will from my love. . ."  
  
Follis made a gagging noise and skidded to a halt, "What did you just say?"  
  
Ryo repeated what she had to say, "Why should I make. . ."  
  
"After that!" Follis yelled.  
  
"I was taken against my will from my love. . ." Ryo started.  
  
Follis looked deep into her eyes, "Who was your love?!"  
  
"Link of course!" Ryo stated, her amusement gone. She was now angered, "Why would you want to know about my private life!"  
  
"I am your older brother, I have a right to judge your private life!" Follis yelled back, his voice booming off the walls.  
  
Ryo opened her mouth to yell back, but nothing came. She stared at her older brother with a sadness in her eyes. Finally she found some of her breath, whispering only so Follis could hear, "May I go to my room now?"  
  
Follis stopped his anger and nodded, "Of course." He then guided her the rest of the way to her room. He watched as Ryo opened her door and walked in. Before she shut the door, Follis whispered to her, "I am sorry little wildfire. . . I love you."  
  
Ryo's eyes welled up with tears as she closed the door. She walked over to her bed and collapsed on it, crying, "Link, I miss you!"  
  
~*With Link and the Rest of the Group*~  
  
Kaige looked at the heap of Link, shaking his head, "He has been like that ever since she disappeared with Follis."  
  
Rachel sighed, feeling sorry for the moping Link, "Kaige, Link needs to try and get his mind off of it."  
  
Chris sighed, 'Tilo, what do you think?'  
  
'I think he is desperate for her back. She must have been very important to him if he is acting like this. . .' Tilo cooed.  
  
Sara wrapped her arms around the neck of Kalinoc for the tenth time since Ryo had disappeared and cried into his neck, "Its not fair! She gets me out, and now she was captured again!"  
  
Link looked over at Sara, seeing her crying. He sighed and walked over to her, "Please Sara, don't cry, Ryo will come back to us." He quickly turned away as tears ran down his face, "My love. . . I miss you to no extent!"  
  
~*Ryo's Room*~  
  
Ryo cried herself to sleep, thinking of Link. As she felt something putting her properly on the bed and covering her up, she opened her eyes halfway to see Ivy. Ryo mumbled, "What are you doing in here?"  
  
Ivy smiled at the half awake Ryo, "My rightful lord Follis told me to come and make sure you were properly in bed. He told me to tell you that he was sorry about yelling at you and that he loves you. . . Do you have a relationship with my lord?"  
  
Ryo's eyes started to droop again, "He is my older brother. . ." She muffled a yawn, "I'm glad about that. . . If you see him tonight, tell him that I accept his apology and that I love him as well." With that said, Ryo fell back asleep.  
  
Ivy smiled at the sleeping form of Ryo, "Don't worry, I'll tell him. . . I hate Roeticus! He had no nerve calling me a thief! So what if I am! He didn't pay me enough for what I went through! She packs a whallop when she is angry!" She then walked out of Ryo's room, closing it behind her.  
  
She bowed to Follis as she saw him in the hallway, "My lord. . ."  
  
"Yes Ivy?" Follis smiled.  
  
Ivy nodded, "She returns your love and says that she forgives you." Ivy smiled, "So my lord, how much will I get paid?"  
  
Follis nodded, "You will receive your rupees tomorrow morning." He then walked to his room, thinking about what he had done in his life, "Maybe Ryo is right, maybe I am a good person at heart."  
  
On entering his room, he heard a familiar voice, "Follis, Ryo needs you to watch over her. . ."  
  
"Damn it! Will you stop it Father? I am already doing what you want me to! I am watching over her with everything I have!" Follis growled as her closed his door.  
  
"Follis. . ." His father started.  
  
Follis shook his head, "Spare me father, I don't want to hear anymore of your needed advice!" He sat down in his chair, "Roeticus has told me what you have done when he tries to take over Ryo's mind."  
  
"Your father just wants your baby sister to be safe!" Follis turned his head to see the image of his mother, "She isn't as tough as she acts. . . She really needs someone."  
  
Follis sighed, "I know, but this is hard on me, as it is on her, and I don't want to ruin this."  
  
~*With Link*~  
  
Link paced back and forth, shaking his head as Kaige stared at him. Kaige sighed, "Link, I don't think they will harm her this time, not while Follis has anything to do with it. . ."  
  
"He was with them!" Link yelled.  
  
"Kaige shook his head, "It doesn't matter. He is her older brother. The way he was acting, he didn't want her harmed. She is probably just being treated with respect."  
  
Link looked at his friend, "Maybe you are right. Besides, she should show up in a while. They can't seem to resist attacking us."  
  
Rachel yelled at Jordan, "I can't believe you! She has saved our lives more than we can count, and you are just sitting here eating!" She threw down the food she had in her hand, "I can't take this!"  
  
Link sighed and looked to the east, seeing a faint glow. He nodded to Kaige, "I'll be right back, I just want to go see something." He then ran off toward the light. On reaching the spot where the light was coming from, Link saw Follis's outline. He glared, "What do you want?"  
  
Follis's outline shook his head, "Do not be angry! I only did what. . ."  
  
"What Roeticus told you to do!" Link finished for him.  
  
Follis lowered his head, "In a sense, yes, but not exactly. Roeticus wants Ryo, but I did not do it for him, I did it for my mother and father. They wanted Ryo to be safe, and in Roeticus's castle under my care is the safest place she can be." He sighed, "I only have a little time to explain, I can only mask us from Roeticus for a little while. . ."  
  
"So you are the one who did that! I was wondering why he couldn't find us!" Link stated.  
  
Follis nodded, "Yes! Roeticus thinks that it was Jordan, but it was really me! What he thinks is not correct! The key's guardian is not Rachel, it is someone else! The only reason those two came to Hyrule was because father didn't want Roeticus to think right! Those two play a part on the final summoning, but not what they might think! Jordan is actually the mind behind the fray, and Rachel is the courage! Two pieces of the triforce. . . Of course they aren't the real pieces, but they will play a part nonetheless! Watch over them, make sure nothing happens to those two! I am only with Roeticus to kill him! As soon as we get the chance, Ryo and I will kill him! I am not under his control and he thinks that I am on his side! I am only portraying to be on his side so I can keep Ryo safe and to get close to him!"  
  
"Sometimes the safest place is with your enemy. . . Why hadn't I have thought of that earlier?" Link stated. He then looked Follis in the eye, "Where is Ryo right now?"  
  
"She is in her room asleep." Follis smiled, "My trustworthy source Ivy made sure that she was safe. . ."  
  
"But. . ." Link started.  
  
"Ivy has to pretend to listen to Roeticus. She is paid by both of us, but her loyalties lie with me." Follis bowed his head. He then turned his head behind him, looking at something Link couldn't see, "I must go, it seems Telan is in need of counseling." He turned his head back to look at Link quickly, "I will keep in touch. Next time maybe you could bring your friend Kaige. We have been acquainted before. He knows where my loyalties lie." His form then disappeared.  
  
Link looked behind him to see Kaige standing there, smiling. Link asked, "When and how. . ."  
  
"Follis and I were very good friends when we were younger. We used to always go on adventures with each other, almost getting ourselves killed." Kaige sighed. He then lowered his head, "I then started to notice that ever so often he would disappear for long periods of time and then return, not remembering anything. I could never figure it out, and then one day he looked different. When I approached him, to see what was wrong, he warned me to stay away from him. Grabbing his head, he told me to get to safety and to watch out for anything unnatural that would happen. When I went to question him, his only response was to watch for the coming of his little sister; and when she came, I was supposed to find her and watch out for her until he could find her. I then later discovered that Roeticus was taking over his mind whenever he wanted, causing Follis not to remember the stuff he did. He has gotten better at it though."  
  
Link nodded, "So that is why you were at the temple of time, you were trying to get information!"  
  
"I was out in Hyrule field the day Ryo and Rachel appeared. When I reached to place that you were at, you three were already gone. I then set to tracking you. Then I just decided to go to the temple to get information. By fate and destiny did I meet you there. At first glance I knew Ryo was Follis's sister. I could tell by the look on her face. It was one that Follis always had when we were together, one full of joy and adventure. It was the same exact face, the face that had warned me to run for cover when Roeticus was taking over his mind." Kaige sighed.  
  
Link put his hand on Kaige's shoulder, "Come my friend, we should get back to the others."  
  
~**~  
  
I hate it when I do that! I leave it at a point where no one know whats going to happen next. Well, I'd like to thank everyone who reviews. We now have a little twist. Follis is really on the good side! I guess you could call him a double agent!  
  
Well, until I update again, have fun reading this. I can't say that to myself, I spent a whole week reading it because my grandparents wouldn't let my family have any free time to ourselves! Trust me, you never want your grandparents coming to your house for a week! 


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Check the other chapters.  
  
A/N: Sorry it took so long, it was sort of laziness, but I have also been busy. You see, my family has been working on our log cabin. I also had a birthday on the 22 of july. I was also studying for my permit test. (Don't worry, I passed.) I was also working on my other story for LOTR. Hope you like this chapter, there are a lot of twists in it, and Rachel plays a big part in it along with Kaige.   
  
Chapter Eleven  
  
Follis sighed as he opened his door, "Yes?"  
  
Telan smiled, "My lord Follis, I seek counsel. . ." Follis led him into his room and indicated for him to sit down. Telan listened, "My lord, I am not sure if I like the plan of lord Roeticus. Your younger sister seems too strong to defeat. Josh seems so wrapped up in all the power and glory to even see that."  
  
Follis nodded, "Yes, my little sister is strong, and that power is without the help of being the key to the triforce. She hasn't been able to unlock the power that lies in dormant." He sighed, "That power is locked deep in her mind, and Roeticus wants to retrieve it."  
  
Telan nodded, "Thank you my lord. . . You have eased my mind somewhat." He bowed and turned to leave, "Kaysa says she wishes to speak to you. She says it is important." He then walked out of the room, hiding his smile. After he closed the door, he laughed to himself, "He has just given me information that I could not get, that even lord Roeticus couldn't even get!"  
  
~*With Follis*~  
  
"I can't believe you just gave him that information!" Ivy yelled, walking out from Follis's study. "You know he is just going to go tell Roeticus!"  
  
"That information is not important. The important information is who the key's guardian is. That and Rachel and Jordan are an essential part to get to the triforce. That Link plays an important role to this whole thing! That is important information!" Follis growled, looking at Ivy.   
  
She bowed, "Yes my lord. I now understand. . ." Her curiosity got the better of her, "If you don't mind me asking, who is the key's real guardian?"  
  
Follis laughed, causing Ivy to glare at him. He shook his head, "Just an old friend of mine. He is a good one too, let me tell you!" He smiled, "You wouldn't know him, and I am not about to utter his name in the presence where anything can be heard by anyone." He sighed, "I am going to bed Ivy, you may go to your own quarters now."  
  
Ivy bowed and walked out, "Yes my lord."  
  
After Follis knew no one was listening, he sighed, "Kaige, please hurry, you are really Ryo's guardian, and she is in need of you. Roeticus will try and unlock her true power tomorrow. These next few days are going to be hell for her."  
  
~*With Rachel*~  
  
Rachel crossed her arms and glared at Jordan, "You are hopeless!"  
  
Jordan shrugged, "So? What is wrong with that?"  
  
Rachel threw her hands in the air, angrier than she had ever been, "I hate you! You don't even think about how Ryo might be right now! She probably feels alone and sad, just like Link is feeling right now!"  
  
He laughed at her, "Rachel, you think too much!"  
  
Rachel turned to Sara who was watching them intently, "Sara, could you please go find Link and Kaige for me?" She waited until Sara got up and left before she blew up at Jordan. "You are so self-centered! I don't know what I saw in you! You are one of the most horrible, idiotic, gay. . ." Sara came running back, and Rachel quickly changed her words, "Sweet, caring, loveable man I have ever met!" She glared at his smug face, clenching her fists to her sides. She whispered to him, "You just wait until she falls asleep. . ."  
  
"Why?" Jordan asked, a smirk on his face, "You might be afraid to say anything in front of her, but I don't care!" He glared at her, "We are through! I never want to have anything to do with you ever again! You never care about anyone other than you and Ryo!"  
  
Sara's jaw dropped. Rachel's glare didn't affect him, but her words did, "Fine, I never want to be near you again!" She turned her back to him, "Have fun doing stuff without me! Lets see your wisdom take you places that only my courage could!"  
  
Link and Kaige walked in on the scene at that moment. Kaige looked at Rachel, "What just happened?"  
  
Chris patted Tilo from his perch on his shoulder, "Those two just had a fight. They have decided that they want nothing to do with each other now."  
  
Link shook his head, "This is not happening!"  
  
Rachel turned to him, "Sorry lover boy, but it has!" She glared at Jordan, "He is definitely NOT my type. . ."  
  
"But he was your type earlier today. . ." Kaige stated confused.  
  
"Well, she wouldn't lay off the fact that I didn't want to go get Ryo! We have nothing in common!" Jordan yelled.  
  
Kaige sighed, "This is pointless! I think that Ryo will return to us when she wants too. . ." He saw Rachel's glare and continued, "But we should maybe send someone in to watch over her." He looked around at the group, "Well, it can't be Link because they will know something is up; it can't be Rachel, they know about her already; it can't be Chris, because they know about him also; it can't be Sara, because she used to be a slave there. . ."  
  
"And it can't be Jordan, because they know about him as well. That only leaves you, Kaige. . ." Link laughed at Kaige's expression, "I believe you have just volunteered to do the job!"  
  
Kaige looked at the group, shaking his head as all of them looked at him like they hadn't eaten for the longest time, "No, you can't possibly think. . ."  
  
"You're the only one Kaige!" Rachel pleaded, "please. . . Do this for me. . ." She gave him a puppy dog look.  
  
Kaige sighed, "I don't know, this could work, but then there is that chance that it won't."  
  
Link put his hand on Kaige's shoulder, "Please my friend. . ."  
  
Kaige relented, "Alright! I'll do it!"  
  
"Good, the next time they attack us is when you can go with them." Link smiled, happy that he would have someone to watch over Ryo.  
  
Kaige mumbled under his breath, "Yeah, and lets hope Follis is there or this really won't work."  
  
"Don't worry Kaige, I have a feeling he will be there." Link sighed. He turned to Sara, "Well, I think it is time for some food."  
  
Sara smiled, "Yes, I am hungry."  
  
Kaige sighed and sat down away from everyone, "I guess I am coming to see you again, Follis."  
  
"Who you talking to?" Rachel asked, sitting down beside him.  
  
He looked up at her, startled, "What?" He then smiled, "I'm just talking to myself, that's all."  
  
Rachel handed him a piece of meat, "Well, here." She then looked over at Jordan who was glaring at Kaige. She smiled, "Kaige, I was wondering. . ."  
  
"Yes?" Kaige asked.  
  
Rachel winked at him, "Well, I was just wondering, why do you want to keep Ryo safe?"  
  
"It was a promise I made a long time ago," Kaige stated, looking down at his hands. He looked up as he saw Rachel's hands cover his, "What. . ."  
  
Rachel nodded, "You are keeping true to that promise."  
  
"Not really," Kaige frowned, "I have failed him!"  
  
Rachel felt a pang of sadness at his words, "But how?"  
  
Kaige shook his head, "I should have taken her from her parents a long time ago. Then she would have been trained to kill Roeticus. She would be more powerful!"  
  
Kaige locked eyes with Rachel to see her crying, "Kaige, don't say that! You did the right thing! She owes a lot of things to you already!"  
  
Kaige acted on impulse. He grabbed Rachel in a hug, "Shh, it's alright. Don't cry. . . I guess you are right." He wiped her tears away, "You are right, I am holding true to my promise. I am just faulting myself for every little thing that happens." He looked over to the fire to see Jordan glaring at him. He smirked, knowing that Jordan had made a mistake in letting her go.  
  
Rachel sniffed, "Kaige, thank you. . ." She sighed and closed her eyes, "I am glad you are on our team."  
  
Kaige brought her closer to him, breathing deep as she rested her head against his chest, "So am I, so am I." He kissed her forehead, "Rachel, are you alright?"  
  
Rachel mumbled, "I am fine. You seem to comfort me." She sighed, "I hate Jordan! I don't know what I ever saw in him!"  
  
"Other than the fact that you loved him and you two have known each other since you were young. . . Have I missed anything?" Kaige chuckled.  
  
Rachel looked up at him, seeing the laughter in his eyes that he was holding back, "What is so funny?"  
  
"The fact that Jordan is glaring at the two of us because he thinks that you have come to me for more than just talking. He is too proud to try and take you back." Kaige smiled.  
  
Rachel smirked at him, causing him to think second thoughts, "Well, what if I have come to you for more than talking? Who cares about Jordan?"  
  
Kaige looked wide-eyed at her, "But, Rachel. . ."  
  
Rachel winked at him, "What?"  
  
He shook his head, "I don't think I'll ever understand people from earth. Especially the women."  
  
Rachel laughed lightly, causing him to chuckle, "Well, then Kaige, why do you say that?"  
  
"You are so unpredictable. Not caring what other people think. . ." Kaige started.  
  
"Not entirely true. On earth, Ryo and I were the only two females that I knew that didn't care about what other people thought of us. Everyone wanted to look the same, have the same attitude. We cared not, we wanted to be our own persons." Rachel smiled.  
  
"Well, now that you have told me that, I know I will never understand them. Why would someone want to be exactly like someone else?" Kaige asked, nodding his head.  
  
Rachel shrugged, "I don't know. It's just how they are." She laid her head on his shoulder, "You know. . . you are more caring than any male on earth would be."  
  
Kaige patted her head, "Well, it comes from the way I have lived my life. What about you, why do you and Ryo rely on each other for everything. You never seem to trust anyone else to do something for you."  
  
"Ryo saved my life countless times, and I have kept our secret. We rely on each other because we had no one else to rely on. It was always just us. No one else." Rachel sighed, closing her eyes, "Then we came here, and Ryo met Link. She then changed, she became soft. I then started wishing that Jordan was here. I then started to rely on him when he came."  
  
"Ryo became soft because she found the one that would make her whole. You didn't become soft, you just thought that you were safe because you had Jordan." Kaige chuckled.  
  
Rachel stared at him wide eyed, "Well, that clears everything up!" She then shivered.  
  
Kaige wrapped his arms around her, "It seems you are cold. . ." He smiled to himself as Rachel's breath came faster. He looked down at her, "Are you alright?"  
  
Rachel tried to slow her racing heart, "Yes, I am fine. . ." She started to shake lightly in Kaige's grip, "Well, I don't know. . ."  
  
Kaige lightly kissed Rachel's cheek, "Well, if anything is bothering you, just tell me."  
  
~*With Ryo*~  
  
Ryo awoke to the sun filtering in on her face. She sat up as a knock came to her door. She cursed a string of words inappropriate as she fell out of her bed onto the floor. The person spared no time as they opened the door and rushed in. Ryo kept her eyes closed, "Follis, get out! I don't want to hear your talk this morning!"  
  
"My lady. . ." Ryo quickly whipped open her eyes to see Telan standing there. She blushed as he helped her off the floor, "Are you alright?"  
  
Ryo mumbled, "I am fine, just tired and hungry." She yawned, "What do you want?"  
  
"My lord Roeticus wants to see you in the throne room," Telan stated, bowing, "I am to escort you there. . ."  
  
Ryo looked in the hallway, "Where is Follis?"  
  
"He is still asleep, my lady. 'Tis still very early. He will not wake for another two hours at least. . ." Telan smiled.  
  
"Then why did you wake me so early?" Ryo asked crossly.  
  
"Lord Roeticus wants to see you know." Telan stated yet again. He pulled her out of the room, leading her to the throne room.  
  
On entering the throne room, Roeticus smiled, "Very good, Telan! You have brought her to me without Follis!"  
  
"What the hell is going on?!" Ryo yelled.  
  
Roeticus smirked, "This is the day your true power surfaces!" He glared at her, trying once again to gain access to her mind. He smirked even more at her screams of pain, "You will fall to me this morning!"  
  
Ryo fell to her knees, her defenses not ready for the onslaught that they were up against this morning. She felt Roeticus tearing the very fabrics of her mind, forcing her to slam to the floor, pain taking over her full body. She screamed again, "Follis!"  
  
~*With Follis*~  
  
Follis awoke to the scream of his name. He listened for a moment before realizing that the scream had not come from outside his mind, but from in. He leapt to his feet, "Ryo is in trouble!" He quickly ran to his door and opened it up. Who he saw standing there made him growl, "Josh!"  
  
"My lord, Roeticus has told me that you are to sleep until he sends word that you may get up!" Josh grinned.  
  
"I do not take orders from Roeticus!" Follis yelled as he pushed Josh out of his way, "I don't take orders from anyone!" He then ran towards the throne room, in search of Ryo.  
  
~*With Ryo*~  
  
Ryo cried as Roeticus finally got access to her mind, forcing her to scream even more. To her it felt as if he scraped a knife against her skin as he searched for something.  
  
"Where is it?" Roeticus asked, growling in anger. He went deeper into her mind, following a bright light. He smiled as he came upon what he was searching for, "I have found it!"  
  
Ryo yelled in anguish again, "Follis!"  
  
Telan laughed at her, "He will not come to your aid, he is stuck in his room!"  
  
Roeticus slammed up against the barrier in Ryo's mind that kept the powers of the key at bay. Every time he did this, Ryo's vision got a little darker. He growled as it wouldn't budge. Finally, putting as much force behind it as he could, he tore at the barrier. The barrier ripped, but with resistance.  
  
Ryo screamed a high-pitched scream of pain at this final attack on her mind. She didn't notice a bright light to her left and right and didn't feel the light hand that caressed her cheek.  
  
"Roeticus, you have just sealed your doom!" Ryo's father stated, glaring at Roeticus through eyes of hate, "You have know idea of what you have just done to my daughter!"  
  
Ryo faintly looked up as she heard her mother calling her name, "Ryo. . ." He mother caressed her cheek again, "Ryo, you know have the power to do anything you wish. . ."  
  
Ryo winced, "I don't want this power."  
  
"Roeticus!"  
  
Ryo turned her head to see Follis fighting to control himself from killing Roeticus right on the spot. He heaved, "Roeticus, what have you done?"  
  
"I have released her true power!" Roeticus smiled as Follis ran over to his sister's side, "I just want you to know that she did put up a fight, but I out witted her by attacking her early in the morning while her body had no defense!"  
  
Follis helped Ryo stand, "Ryo. . ."  
  
Ryo's voice was raspy, "Why didn't you come to help me?" She closed her eyes, "Why didn't you save me brother?"  
  
"Ryo!" Follis yelled as Ryo went limp in his grasp. He glared at Roeticus, "You do not know of what you have just done!"  
  
"Funny, your father said the same thing!" Roeticus laughed, "It's so ironic that you two are so alike!" He smiled, "Her power has been unlocked. The key will now surface!"  
  
Follis glared at him, "You will pay for what you have done!" He then pulled Ryo into his arms, starting to carry her to her room, "She will remember every little detail of pain you have caused her, and she will not be forgiving!"  
  
He then took her back to her room and laid her down on her bed. When he turned to go, Ryo grabbed his arm, "Follis. . ."  
  
Follis turned to see Ryo staring at him, "Ryo?"  
  
He froze as he saw Ryo's eyes change to the triforce. Ryo didn't blink, "Follis, the key is trying to take over me!" She gripped his arm harder as the key tried to take over her. She bit her bottom lip, "Follis, I don't know if I can stay in control! You'll loose the Ryo that you know, and I think the key will be less forgiving than I will!"  
  
Follis put his hand on Ryo's forehead, "I am here for you. . ." He wiped the hair out of her face, "I won't leave your side. . ."  
  
"I'll loose myself!" Ryo screamed as she grabbed her head, "She is strong!"  
  
~*With Link*~  
  
Link awoke to a scream. He looked around, trying to see who it was from, but everyone was asleep. He then felt his heart almost rip in two. He slammed to the ground, grabbing at his chest, "Ahhhh!"  
  
Kaige awoke when Link screamed. He quickly but gently moved Rachel so she wouldn't wake and ran to his side, "Link, what is wrong?"  
  
"I-ITS R-Ryo-o!" Link yelled, grabbing Kaige's arm, "S-SHE I-is in a lot o-of pain!"  
  
Kaige frowned, knowing what this was all about, "The only thing that could cause you serious pain like Ryo herself is if Roeticus unsealed the key!" He grimaced, "She will be in a battle with herself for the next couple of days, trying to stay in control. The key will fight to be in control, and knowing Ryo, she will not let it without a fight."  
  
Link gasped as another wave of pain ran through him, "We have to help her! I can't stand to feel her in such pain!"  
  
Kaige looked over at Rachel to see her staring at Link with a newfound terror in her eyes. She shook, "Kaige, what is wrong with him?"  
  
"He is feeling Ryo's pain. Roeticus has unlocked the power of the key. This is where the real war starts!" Kaige stated desperately, trying to get Link to settle down, "Help me! We have to get him to stop grabbing at his chest!"  
  
Rachel ran over to the two, still shaking, but willing to help. She grabbed Link's hands, and let him squeeze hers. She cried out in pain as he squeezed them hard, "Kaige! His grip is too strong!"  
  
Kaige rooted around in his pack until he found some herbs. He turned back to Rachel and Link, "Don't worry, this will make him fall asleep. He won't feel any pain then. . ." He crushed the herbs in his hands and put them in Link's mouth, "Link, chew and swallow them!" Link did as he was told, his eyes drooping and his grip lessening.  
  
Rachel let his hands rest on his chest as he fell asleep, rubbing her own, "I didn't think he was that strong!"  
  
Kaige sighed, "Ryo seems to be channeling more power to him." He held out his hand, "Let me see your hands. . ." Rachel did as she was told, and Kaige smiled, "You will be alright, he just squeezed them a little too tight for your comfort."  
  
Rachel turned to see Sara and Jordan still asleep. Chris sat in his place, his eyes full of worry. Rachel sighed, "It figures that Jordan would sleep through something like this. . ."  
  
"What about Sara? She is sleeping as well." Kaige chuckled.  
  
"She stayed up half the night worrying about Ryo. She finally got to sleep about two hours ago. I don't blame her for sleeping." Rachel smiled, looking at Sara's sleeping form, "You know, she really cares about Ryo. If I wasn't Ryo's cousin, and I didn't know her, I would say that Sara was Ryo's younger sister." She giggled, "She acts like Ryo is the only family she has. Now that I remember, when Ryo brought her to us, Ryo had that look in her eyes. . ."  
  
"What look?" Kaige asked, smiling.  
  
"She had the look of a child that has just found an injured animal and wants to help it. She gets that look all the time, wanting to help anyone that she can." Rachel smiled back.  
  
Kaige chuckled, "Well, she certainly has helped Sara. You can't forget Chris as well."  
  
"You are forgetting someone very special!" Rachel whined.  
  
"And who would that be?" Kaige continued to chuckle.  
  
"You!" Rachel stated, grabbing his hand. He squeezed it lightly, not wanting to hurt her. She smiled, "She has helped you and you know it!"  
  
Kaige smirked, "Well, I guess she has!" He kissed Rachel on the cheek, "Ryo seems to help everyone she lies eyes on."  
  
~*With Ryo*~  
  
Ryo screamed in pain as the key tried to take over her once again. Follis stood by her side, dabbing a damp cloth on her forehead. Ryo grabbed the sheets in her hands, her knuckles turning white.   
  
~Ryo. . . Let me be in control!~  
  
"Never!" Ryo yelled, closing her eyes, "I will never let you take control!"  
  
"Ryo!" Follis yelled, trying to get her attention.  
  
Ryo stopped her thrashing around and let go of the sheets. When she opened her eyes, they were in the shape of the triforce. When she spoke, it was a voice that was not of any world, "I am free!"  
  
Follis took a step back, knowing the key had won the battle, "What have you done to my sister?"  
  
The key looked over to Follis, smiling, "She is still here, she is sleeping at the moment. After I am done with my freedom, I will let her back in control." She got out of the bed, "It feels good to walk again!"  
  
Follis glared at the key, "Let my sister have her body back! Your time hasn't come yet!"  
  
"She will get her body back in due time," the key smirked, walking over to Follis.  
  
Follis looked into the key's eyes, his eyes going wide when he saw Ryo's form curled up in a ball, asleep. He put his hands on the key's shoulders, shaking her, "Ryo, wake up!" The form of Ryo seemed to stir, but didn't uncurl from her ball.  
  
The key laughed, "Your efforts are useless!" She smiled, "There is only one person that could wake her, and that person is a long ways away!" She put her hand in front of her, an image appearing there, "There are actually two people, her guardian or the one that makes her whole!"  
  
Follis grabbed her hand and closed it, not wanting anyone to see the image of Kaige and Link there, "Are you insane! To show their faces here is like death to you!"  
  
~*With Link*~  
  
Link moaned as he came to, "What. . ."  
  
"Good, you are awake!" Rachel stated, scooting over to him. Kaige turned from his place by their fire.  
  
"How did it get dark?" Link asked, sitting up.  
  
"You have been asleep a while," Rachel giggled.  
  
"The whole day to be exact!" Kaige smiled, coming over to sit by Rachel.  
  
Link then saw Jordan with his arms crossed, sitting across the fire from them. He also saw Sara asleep peacefully close to him. He smiled, "How was Sara?"  
  
"She was ok. She wouldn't leave your side. She told us that if something happened to you, Ryo would get sad, and she didn't want that." Kaige chuckled, covering Sara with her blanket. He looked back at Link, "Link, Roeticus has released the key. Ryo might not be in control of her body any more."  
  
Rachel watched as Chris came into the light of the fire, "Anything Chris?"  
  
Chris shook his head, "No, I can't see anything. There is no danger here. We are safe at the moment."  
  
"Where is Tilo?" Rachel asked.  
  
"He is still searching the skies." Chris answered.  
  
"That's goo. . .d." Rachel stuttered.  
  
"Kaige looked at her, "What is wrong?"  
  
Rachel started to run to Chris, "Chris, watch out behind you!"  
  
Chris turned around just in time to see Telan's smiling face before he fell unconscious. Telan laughed, "This is too good!"  
  
Rachel growled, "We'll see about that!"  
  
She slammed hard into the ground, the cause was Josh. He smirked, "You never learn!"  
  
Follis and Ryo appeared out of the shadows as well. Follis looked at Kaige, and then to Link. He held a sadness in his eyes while he held out his hands, "Take care of them!"  
  
"As you wish my lord!" Josh and Telan stated, bowing to him. Link looked at them all, "Ryo. . ."  
  
"I am not Ryo! I am the key to the triforce!" the key yelled. She smirked at Kaige's look, "Leave that one alive, I want him!"  
  
Josh turned to her, "My lady, those weren't our orders! Our orders were to. . ."  
  
"Your orders were to destroy the threats!" the key yelled, "He is not a threat! I want him alive!"  
  
Follis looked at Link, silently willing him to understand. Link seemed to understand what they were doing. He unsheathed his sword, "You want to destroy us? You'll have a hard time doing it!"  
  
Josh sent a force at Link, causing him to slam into the ground. The key screamed in pain, the two's link too close to cut off the pain. She glared at Josh and snarled, "Do not harm him either! He is part of me as I am a part of him! You kill him, you kill me!" She walked over to Kaige, "I will take him back with me, I will leave you two hear to do some damage. . ." She stopped mid-sentence and grabbed her head. She shook her head, mumbling something under her breath.  
  
Follis watched as Kaige reached out a hand toward Ryo. He smiled, knowing that his friend was trying to bring Ryo back into control. He placed a hand on Ryo's and Kaige's shoulder, "We are leaving now. You heard what the key said, don't kill the hero of time!"   
  
All three then disappeared. Link smiled, knowing that he could harm the two, and they couldn't harm him. He yelled to Jordan, "Hey Jordan, we need a storm!"  
  
Jordan stood, rubbing his hands together, a smirk plastered on his face, "One storm, coming up!" He glared at the two and thunder was heard. Lightning struck close to the two. He laughed as they jumped out of the way, "How long can you keep dodging my attacks?"  
  
Josh growled at him, "We won't have to worry about that!" He then sent a force at Jordan, smiling as he slammed to the ground, "It seems that you won't be able to do anything now!"  
  
Sara yelled as she woke up. She looked at the sleeping form of Kalinoc, "Kalinoc, you lazy tiger! Get up!" Kalinoc roared as he awoke and took in the scene before him. Sara pointed to Josh, "Stop him boy!" Kalinoc growled as he lunged for Josh. Sara smiled as the tiger pounced on Josh, "That is for all the years of hatred that you put against me!"  
  
Fridge growled as he walked over to Telan, barring his teeth. Rachel clenched her fist, "You have the fury of the winter's ice to deal with, you will not survive!"  
  
All heard the screech of Lightning Strike. Jordan whistled to him, "Lightning Strike! Now is your time! Strike them down with the fury of the heavens!" Lightning Strike screeched once more before soaring from the skies. His body was engulfed in surging lightning. He dive-bombed Josh, sensing that was the reason his charge was on the ground. Josh disappeared, not wanting to feel the wrath of the eagle.  
  
Rachel inched her way to Telan, "I'm going to make you regret everything that you have done wrong in your life. . ."  
  
"What about the bear?" Telan asked with a sneer.  
  
"Fridge?" Rachel asked. She smiled, "He is just here to end your suffering after I am done!" She slammed her fist into her other hand, willing ice to freeze Telan to his place. She smirked as ice froze his feet to the ground, "Well, let's see you get out of this one!"   
  
Telan smirked at her, "You might have frozen me to my place, but I can still harm you!" He held his hand up, revealing a ball of black energy. It sparked and crackled in his hand, "It seems that your attempt to finish me is going to end!" He pushed the energy towards Rachel.  
  
Link lunged in front of Rachel, taking the blow for her. Rachel spared no time and did the same thing Telan had, but instead of dark energy, a ball of ice appeared. She pushed it at him, yelling in anger. It slammed into Telan's hands, causing them to freeze. She watched as Telan disappeared and then ran to Link's side. He was sweating heavily, "Link, are you ok?"  
  
Link grabbed his chest, feeling very cold, "I think so. . ." All at once, he felt a warm presence wrap around him. He heard whispering.  
  
'My love, I grant you power and warmth. I am here for you.'  
  
Link closed his eyes for a brief moment before opening them again, "Ryo." He stood, dusting off his leggings, "I am fine Rachel." He saw Rachel's saddened face, "Rachel, what is wrong?"  
  
Rachel closed her eyes, putting a hand on Link's shoulder, "I worry for Kaige. . .What if they find out about our plan? What if they throw him into the dungeon? What if they torture him? I couldn't bear to see him in pain!"  
  
Jordan growled, "All I want is to settle this and go back home!"  
  
Rachel glared at him, "Well then, when this is all over, you can go home! You can ask Ryo and her brother to send you back, but I am staying here!"  
  
"And why would that be?" Jordan asked. He sneered, "Is it because of Kaige?"  
  
Rachel lunged at him, wanting to kill him, "So what if it is!? What if we love each other! It is more than what you provide!" Link grabbed her, and she started to cry, "I don't want him be get hurt! I could never live with myself!"  
  
Link rubbed her back, "So we both lost someone we love, it is alright Rachel!" He looked at Jordan, "This isn't helping us! We are going to end up killing ourselves!"  
  
"What's new?" Jordan shrugged, "Rachel and I fight like this all the time when Ryo isn't around! I think that was the only reason we were together, it was Ryo!"  
  
~*With Kaige*~  
  
Kaige looked at Ryo's form on the bed. It was sweating and pale. He sighed, "I didn't think the key would be so strong. . ."  
  
"It is stronger than we all thought. Ryo is fighting it, I think seeing you and Link made her fight even more. When she gave Link some of her strength, I thought she was back, but the key had other plans." Follis shook his head, coming over to the side of the bed, "Kaige, if you can awaken her, please do. She needs to be Ryo and still have the powers of the key. . ."  
  
Kaige smiled, "I can awaken her, and make it so the key is Ryo, and not a separate being. That's what my powers as her guardian can do. But it will take hours to complete, and we can't be interrupted."  
  
Follis nodded, "Yes, I will make sure no one bothers you. I will bring your meals in here."  
  
Kaige nodded and grabbed Ryo's hand, "Here we go. . ."  
  
Follis walked out of the room, praying to the goddesses that it would work. He walked down the hall to the throne room, seeing Telan and Josh. He smiled to them, "Well, it seems that you failed."  
  
"My lord, our attempts were all foiled!" Telan yelled.  
  
Roeticus held up his hand, "What is it you wish to talk to me about Follis?"  
  
"The key needs to rest today. She told me to tell you that no one is supposed to go into her room. She wishes to be alone and sleep in peace." Follis bowed.  
  
"Yes, if it is the wish of the key, then so be it!" Roeticus yelled. He nodded, "You will watch over her, will you not?"  
  
Follis smiled, "Of course."  
  
Roeticus turned back to Telan and Josh, "I am going to send you back out to kill those nuisances!"  
  
Josh bowed, "Yes my lord. . ." Both then turned to leave.  
  
~**~  
  
There ya go! I will work on the next chapter. I wonder what will happen next. . .  
  
:: Holds up a big sign:: Don't leave yet! You still have to review!  
  
Just press that little button down there and put something down. 


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Sorry about the long awaited wait, but I have been really busy since the last time I updated. My younger brother has been sick, and we didn't really know what was wrong with him. Soccer season took up all of my time as well.  
  
Chapter Twelve  
  
Kaige concentrated hard on Ryo's life force, pushing at the key to get to her. He didn't care that the key loved her freedom. The key lashed out at him, not wanting him to get to Ryo. Kaige sighed, knowing that he was going to have to battle the key in Ryo's mind to win Ryo again.  
  
Kaige's form appeared in Ryo's mind, and the key appeared in front of him, "You will not win her back!"  
  
Kaige twirled his spear, "Just watch me! I am destined to wake her up and so I shall!" He smiled as he seemed to sense a warmness around him.  
  
The key gasped as she saw fire armor appear on Kaige, not believing that Ryo was on the side of him rather than her. She changed her gasp to a growl as a helmet appeared on Kaige's head, "You will not beat me!"  
  
Without him realizing it, a visor appeared over his eyes. As he stared at the key, the visor seemed to pinpoint every weakness her body had. "This is the work of Ryo's father. His one experiment that he let no one see! Ryo must have helped him on it! This is amazing!" He smirked, "I can see every weakness she has, and it even plans out moves I should do against her!"  
  
~Use it well Kaige!~  
  
"Ryo!" Kaige yelled, hearing Ryo's voice in his head, "Ryo, where are you?"  
  
~Look at the key once again. Look at her heart.~ Kaige did as he was told, and saw a red dot appear there. ~This is where you must hit her. Strike her through the heart and I will have full control again.~  
  
Kaige bowed slightly, "As you wish, lady Ryo." He ran at the key, his spear pointed in front of him. As he struck the key, he yelled, "For Ryo!"  
  
~Thank you my friend! I am now free!~  
  
Kaige watched as the key fell to the floor, holding at the spear in her heart. She then started to disappear. Kaige closed his eyes, relaxing his heart somewhat. He opened his eyes when he felt a hand on his cheek.  
  
"Thank you Kaige," Kaige smiled as Ryo kissed his cheek, "I would have died if it wasn't for you."  
  
"She was killing you?" Kaige asked, not believing what he heard.  
  
"The key didn't like the fact that I fought back. She was slowly but surely killing me, suffocating me in the back of my mind, in total darkness." Ryo smiled, "You have done your job, and I have a feeling you still will."  
  
Kaige took a step back from Ryo and bowed deep, "My lady. . ."  
  
Ryo took his chin in her hand and brought his face up, "You were not alone in that battle, you had someone in your heart, who was it?"  
  
A smile played at Kaige's lips, "Why my lady, why do you wish to know?"  
  
"So I may thank her the next time I see her," Ryo answered.  
  
"You know her fairly well as she knows you," Kaige smiled openly now, "It was no other but Rachel."  
  
"But Jordan. . ." Ryo stated.  
  
"Jordan threw her away. He didn't want her anymore. I picked her up from her downed state and helped her. She has become very dear to me as I have become very dear to her." Kaige closed his eyes, thinking of Rachel.  
  
Ryo backed away from him and tilted her head up, closing her eyes. Kaige opened his eyes in time to watch as Ryo absorbed the key's energy. After she was done, she shown brightly. She smiled, "My guardian, I think it is about time that we went back to the real world. You need rest as I do, and we can not stay here for very long."  
  
~*With Follis*~  
  
Follis quietly opened the door to Ryo's room, hoping not to disturb Kaige from his concentration. What he saw made him quickly shut the door behind him. Ryo was shining unlike she ever did and Kaige was fitted in armor that was on fire yet didn't burn anything. He called Kaige's name quietly, seeing that Ryo was asleep, "Kaige, my friend!"  
  
The armor disappeared as Kaige turned to his friend, "It is done, she is herself again. . ."  
  
"Why is she glowing?" Follis asked.  
  
"The key's magic. She has absorbed her. She will always be in control again, the key is dead." Kaige sighed, exhausted. He laid back in his chair, "That takes more out of you than I thought."  
  
Follis put a hand of Kaige's shoulder, "Rest my friend, I will watch over my sister." He wiped the hair out of her face and quickly pulled his hand back as they reached her ears.  
  
Kaige jumped at the quick action, "What is wrong?"  
  
"Her ears!" Follis almost yelled, "They are like mine! That shouldn't be! They should still be like those of Earth. . ."  
  
Kaige shook his head, clearly tired, "No, she is now like you. Half Hylian. She has those ears because she has finally beaten the key." He thought for a moment, "You know Follis, your father was a genius. The work that he did, the technology he made. Ryo showed me some of it in her mind. It is what helped beat the key. She really understood your father, she must have helped him a lot."  
  
Follis sighed, "She did, I have watched her since she was little." He smiled, "Well I guess she will stay in Hyrule now. She seems to be here for good. A family and a love, all in the last place she would have suspected it."  
  
Kaige yawned, "Follis, she will be different when she wakes up, not much, but she will be different. She has gone through a lot when she was imprisoned in her mind. She didn't yell at me when I called her my lady. She just took the compliment and continued."  
  
"That is to be expected, I wouldn't blame her for being like that." Follis sighed, "Now get some rest, I will bring lunch and dinner to you two later."  
  
~*With Link and Rachel*~  
  
Link shook his head, trying to clear the headache that had started a while ago. He looked over at Rachel and saw her paler than what she usually was. He quickly went to her side, "Rachel, what is wrong?"  
  
"Link, I feel so tired, like I haven't rested in weeks!" Rachel stated, rubbing her hands over her face.  
  
Link nodded, rubbing his temples, "Yes, I have had a headache that I can't get rid of."  
  
Both looked up as two cups of tea were handed to them. They smiled as they saw that Sara was the one who was giving it to them. "Thank you Sara." Rachel nodded. She looked over at Chris's still unconscious form, "How is Chris?"  
  
"He is doing better, but he is still unconscious." Sara sighed, trying to relax, "Do you think Ryo is alright?"  
  
Link smiled, "She is fine. I am living proof of that."  
  
Jordan rolled his eyes, "So who cares? She always does this! She gets captured and makes everyone worry! She doesn't care about anyone but herself!"  
  
Rachel snapped from a sitting position to a standing one. Her eyes burned with anger, "How dare you say that about my cousin! How dare you say that about Link's love! How dare you even think that she wouldn't think about us! She has saved your life more times than I can count! Not once has she let you get captured by those scientists that want us so badly!"  
  
Jordan growled at her, "I don't care anymore! It is pointless to hope! Hope is only something that dies in the end from overuse!"  
  
Rachel was on the verge of drawing her sword against him, "I should kill you! I shouldn't think twice about you, but because my cousin sees something in you I won't!"  
  
Kalinoc growled at the behavior of both of them. Sara went to his side, trying to soothe him, "It is alright Kalinoc, I am sure they will stop soon. . ."  
  
Fridge roared and thudded over to Rachel's side. Rachel looked smugly at him, "Well, what can you do against an icy blast? Huh, Lightning?"  
  
Jordan growled, "I want you to know that Lightning could crack ice so easily!" Lightning Strike screeched from his position on Jordan's shoulder.  
  
Tilo sat beside Link, 'This is pointless! They will never solve anything this way!'  
  
"I will stop them, go watch over Chris with Sara." Link nodded, standing to stop Rachel and Jordan's argument. He walked over to Rachel, putting his hand on her shoulder, squeezing it tight, "Rachel, stop this, this isn't getting us anywhere!"  
  
Rachel sighed, "Yes, you are right, it is getting us nowhere!" She quickly glared at Jordan, "We should be keeping our eyes out for anything that could harm us or help us."  
  
Link sighed, relieved that the tenseness was wearing down just a little bit. He looked into the fire, hoping Ryo was safe and that Kaige was by her side.  
  
~*With Ryo*~  
  
Ryo tossed in the bed, nightmares plaguing her mind. With a quick scream, she bolted up in bed, shaking uncontrollably. Kaige fell out of his chair that he had fallen asleep on. He quickly looked at Ryo, worry filled in his eyes, "My lady, are you alright?" Ryo didn't answer but continued to shake. "My lady?"  
  
She was talking, her voice distant, "I saw Link's dead body, my guardian's as well. Both stained in blood. When I looked down at myself I saw that I was drenched in blood as well. I looked up and then I saw my brother run to my side, yelling something I couldn't hear. Rachel cried over Kaige's body. The last thing I saw was Chris running at Roeticus, trying to avenge all of us. The I heard Follis crying don't leave me. Then everything went black. . ."  
  
Kaige sat up and took her hand in his, "It was only a dream, my lady, it was only a dream."  
  
Ryo started to cry, "Kaige, that is the thing, it didn't feel like it was just a dream, it felt real!"  
  
Kaige heard a knock at the door and growled, "I told Follis that no one was supposed to disturb us!" He walked to the door and opened it up a crack. Standing there was Ivy and Follis. He let them in, "Why didn't you just come in?"  
  
Follis motioned to Ivy, "Ivy thought it would be too rude to just 'waltz in' as she put it."  
  
"I have respect for my lord's sister, I do not wish to be rude towards her!" Ivy protested, "Besides, she could have been asleep!"  
  
Kaige chuckled, "Well, as you can see, she is awake and I think it would be good if you talked to her Follis." He looked back at Ryo who was still crying, "She just had a very disturbing dream."  
  
Follis ran to Ryo's side, "Ryo, what is wrong?"  
  
Ryo turned to Follis, and grabbed him in a hug, "Don't leave me!" She continued to cry, "I don't want to die!"  
  
Follis stared at his sister, "What are you talking about, you aren't going to die, I will make sure of that!" He patted her back, "I would never let you die, that is a promise!"  
  
Kaige smiled, "You are safe my lady, I will always make sure of that."  
  
~*With Link and Rachel*~  
  
Link smiled as he saw Rachel sleeping, "I am glad she is finally asleep."  
  
Chris yawned and sat down beside Link, "I should thank you, if it wasn't for you then I would probably be dead."  
  
Link shook his head, "It wasn't me, it was Sara. Sara was the one that took care of you." He then chuckled, "Well, I can tell you that Ryo is back to her old self again."  
  
Chris nodded, "That is good, maybe she will return to us now."  
  
"I have a feeling that the next time Telan and Josh attack with Ryo, Kaige, and Follis; Ryo is going to attack them, not giving any mercy to them." Link smiled.  
  
Jordan rolled onto his side away from them, "Who cares? I can tell you that I don't!"  
  
Link glared at Jordan, "What has gotten into you?"  
  
"I just want to go home. Unlike Ryo and Rachel, I have family waiting for me at home. I miss my mother." Jordan huffed, not rolling back over to look at Link.  
  
"Well, your family wasn't killed like theirs was. You wouldn't know what it is like to be alone!" Link almost growled, "They have had no one since two years ago."  
  
Jordan shrugged, "Whatever. It doesn't matter anymore, just as long as we finish this, then I can go home!"  
  
~*With Kaige*~  
  
"I don't think this is smart, Follis, Ryo is still quite weak. We may not be able to defeat them when we attack Link." Kaige shook his head, looking at Ryo who was getting out of bed.  
  
"We have no choice. It is an order from Roeticus himself. We have to obey it." Follis sighed.  
  
Ryo stumbled as she stood, her legs a little wobbly. She then looked at Kaige and Follis, "Alright, I am ready to go."  
  
~*With Link*~  
  
Rachel awoke to Link holding his head as if someone was talking to him. She started laughing as he would nod his head.  
  
"Yes, alright. I understand, my love," Link nodded.  
  
"Hey, Link, why are you talking to yourself?" Rachel laughed.  
  
~He isn't, Rachel.~  
  
"Kaige?" Rachel asked.  
  
~In a sense, yes. I am talking to you from my mind to yours.~  
  
"Oh, Kaige, it is so good to hear from you!" Rachel cried.  
  
~We are coming to attack you, but we have plans on attacking Telan and Josh with your help. . . Rachel. . .~  
  
"Yes," Rachel prompted.  
  
~I love you.~  
  
"I love you as well!" Rachel smiled, "I love you with all my heart!"  
  
~We should be there in a few minutes. Make sure you are ready for us.~  
  
Five minutes later, Josh and Telan appeared with Follis, Ryo and Kaige. Josh laughed as he looked into Rachel's determined eyes, "You will die!"  
  
Rachel stood, very calmly, "Are you so sure?" She took a step towards them, "I may be alone, but I can fight just as well!"  
  
Ryo nodded to Rachel, "This is one not to mess with. She is stronger than what you think!"  
  
"But!" Telan yelled.  
  
Ryo waved a hand at him, "Silence!" She then turned to Kaige, nodding her head, "Well, here goes nothing!"  
  
She closed her eyes in concentration and Kaige was swallowed in his armor from Ryo's mind. He smirked, "It seems that this will be easier than I thought!"  
  
Ryo slumped to the ground, exhausted from her concentration and use of her energy, "Follis, help him, he will not be able to do this alone!"  
  
Follis nodded, "Yes, I understand!" He unsheathed his sword, glaring at Telan and Josh, "It is about time that I got rid of you!"  
  
Link came to his side, his sword unsheathed as well, "You will not haunt us anymore!"  
  
Rachel looked down at Fridge, "Well, I think it is about time that we started to get this party started!" She held her hands up in the air, "Hey, Ryo, I have mastered a new move!"  
  
"Charge of the winter's blast!" Rachel yelled. Fridge roared and charged at the two. Rachel closed her eyes and concentrated. A blast of ice shot out of her hands and came down on Fridge. He roared again, becoming ten feet tall.  
  
Fridge then opened his mouth, a blast of ice shooting from it. The ice slammed into Telan. Telan froze completely, and Rachel smiled deviously, "One down, one to go!" She turned to Josh, "Now what to do with you?"  
  
Follis shook his head, "Let me take care of this one." He started to walk towards Josh, "You have harmed my sister too much! You shall pay for you insolence!"  
  
Josh turned to Ryo, "You act like this now, but what would happen if I were to do this!" He sent a force at her, causing her to slam into the ground, digging into it. Ryo screamed in agony, her body under too much strain at once.  
  
Kaige froze as his armor disappeared. He ran towards Ryo, "My lady! You cannot give up! Not now, not when we are so close to accomplishing our goal!"  
  
Ryo closed her eyes, her voice soft, "Just let me be. Let me have my long deserved rest."  
  
She didn't react as she heard Sara's voice, "Get him, Kalinoc!" Kalinoc lunged on Josh, causing him to loose control over Ryo. Sara laughed, "Good job!"  
  
Kalinoc growled at Josh as he stood on his back, not letting him get up. Sara glared at him, "How does it feel to be on the receiving end of the force?"  
  
Everyone turned to Ryo as they heard her chanting. She had her arms out in front of her, palms up. Kalinoc quickly jumped off of Josh and roared. Ryo closed her eyes as fire spread towards Josh, "Encircle him on eternal flames! Rest him with his brother!" Josh had no chance to run or get out of the way. The fire burned him, making him scream in agony.  
  
When the fire cleared, there was nothing left but ash on the ground. Rachel laughed and ran over to Ryo, hugging her tightly, "Oh, Ryo, we did it! They are gone!"  
  
Ryo smiled weakly, "Yes, they are gone, and now all that is left is Roeticus!" 


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own anything other than my characters and the plot.

A/N: I'm so sorry I haven't been updating. I have been so busy with school and sports and breaking up with my boyfriend that I forgot that I had this story. Just today I found it again and decided to finish it up.

Chapter Thirteen 

Link smiled as he was kneeling by Ryo, "Ryo, now just relax, you have done your part, now it is my turn." He stood up, nodding to Follis and Kaige, "You watch over her until we come back, understand?"

Follis shook his head, "You will not go to fight him alone, Link. If you do not return, Ryo will surely die!"

"Who said that he would fight alone?" Jordan smiled. He nodded, "Rachel and I are going as well."

Ryo stood up, "I am going as well."

"No! Absolutely not!" Follis yelled, turning to her.

"He killed our parents! He used you! He hurt me!" Ryo argued. She threw her arms wide, "Follis, are you going to let him get away with all of that?" She pointed to Sara, "He killed her parents as well! I will not watch him kill another!" Her eyes flashed, "I will kill him for what he has done to everyone! I will not let him get off easily!"

~*Roeticus' Castle*~

Roeticus pulled away from his crystal ball, "So she plans to kill me, does she?" He laughed, "She will not get that far!"

He stood up, yelling to one of his servants, "Lock the gates! Draw up the bridge! Do not let anyone in!" He then walked into another room, his eyes flashing as he saw his daughter crying while she sat in a chair. He walked over to her, putting his hand on her shoulder, "He died for our cause, my daughter."

Kaysa pulled away from her father, "No father! He died because the key wanted him to die! He was just following orders! Why did she join their side?" She stood up, "What shall we do?"

Roeticus stared at his daughter for a while. He then sighed, turning around, "I want you to run. Get as far away from here as you can without getting caught. I want you to stay safe. If I die, then you will be able to live on and complete what we tried to start!"

~*The Front Gate*~

Ryo stood at the gate, her hair flying behind her and her eyes flashing. Everyone else had grouped on either side of her. She looked at Rachel, "Rachel, do you want to have our special?"

Rachel smirked, "We really haven't done that since the last time we were captured on Earth!" She nodded, "Yeah!" She put her hands together, "Blizzard's Breeze!" After she had said this, her hair flew up and around. A huge sphere of a winter breeze formed around her hands. She nodded to Chris, "Hey Chris… Some help with wetting the drawbridge would be nice!"

Chris nodded, water slamming into the bridge, "Yeah."

Rachel pushed her hands forwards, watching as the wind slammed into the bridge, freezing the water that was on it. She nodded to Ryo, "Go for it cuz!"

Ryo smirked, her old self shining through at the moment. She rubbed her hands together, not looking down as a fire erupted from her hands, "Inferno's Rush!" The fire grew bigger and higher until she finally pushed her hands forwards. The fire flew at the gate, causing the ice to melt and easily burn the gate. Ryo smiled even more, "Come on! This ends today!"

They all ran into the castle, bent on battling Roeticus for a final showdown. As Ryo was the first one in the throne room, she slammed to the ground onto her knees, grabbing at her head. The sensation of nails scrapping the inside of her head caused her to scream out, "Roeticus!"

"If I cannot control you, then I shall kill you slowly and painfully!" Roeticus laughed from his seat. He stood up, twisting his hand, causing Ryo even more pain.

Link was the next one into the room, and he ran at Roeticus, his sword raised high, "You might be able to control one mind, but not two!"

"That is where you are wrong!" Roeticus glared at Link, his eyes boring into Link's soul. Link stopped where he was, fighting the urge to turn around and attack Ryo who was punching the floor, screaming. Roeticus laughed, "See, it is simple to put a command in someone's mind, causing them to fulfill it."

"No!" Link yelled, fighting his hand as it tried to raise his sword over his head to strike Ryo, "No! I just can't! I love her too much!"

A snarling brought Roeticus back to reality from his sweet victory. Chris was in his wolf form and was in mid air, lunging towards Roeticus. 'Let me see you try and stop me!'

"And me!" Rachel yelled as she raced at Roeticus, "You hurt my cousin!"

"Do not forget me!" Kaige's voice boomed, "My Lady is not one to fool with!"

Roeticus' eyes widened. There was no way that he could control that many minds in the amount of time he had before they attacked him. He thought quickly, turning to Link, "Ah, the Hero of Time!" Link fought with himself as he turned to look at Roeticus. Roeticus smiled, "Take care of them!"

"No!" Link yelled as his body lunged forwards, "Stop! You cannot do this to me!"

"Oh, but I can!" Roeticus smiled as everyone turned to Link.

Ryo screamed in anger, and her body was consumed in white flames. Roeticus yelled in pain as his hand burned. His control over Ryo ceased, and she stood up, her eyes flashing dangerously. She put one hand out, and fire shot from it to curve around Roeticus, "You have harmed my friends and I too long, Roeticus! Now is your time to die!"

She whisked her other hand up, "Kaige!" Kaige was once again fitted in his armor.

He bowed, "Yes, my lady."

"Take care of him!" Ryo yelled her command. She turned to Link who was still fighting against himself, "My love!" 

He turned to her, and his eyes went wide, "No! Ryo, run! I cannot control myself!"

He then ran at her, his sword raised high. Ryo put her left hand out, the hand glowing white, "Fear not, Link." As his sword came down, and her hand went up to stop it, a blinding flash covered the two of them. When the flash died down, Link was on the ground, unconscious. Ryo was standing there, her eyes half open. She half smiled, "You are well, Link."

Kaige was in the middle of a battle with Roeticus. As he rushed forwards, Roeticus tried to jump away from him. Ice shot from Rachel's fists, causing Roeticus to be frozen to the ground. Kaige's eyes flashed, "First you endanger my friends, then you harm my love, then finally, you cause my lady torment!" He brought his spear out in front of him, "You deserve every pain that is coming to you!" He turned to Rachel, "Rachel, would you mind?"

Rachel rubbed her hands together, "Not at all!" She then slammed her fists into the ground, causing icicles to shoot towards Roeticus. The icicles hit him straight on, freezing him whole, "Your turn, Kaige!"

Kaige shook his head, "Jordan, would you like to?"

Jordan smirked, "Would I ever!" His eyes flashed, "This man has caused us so much pain! Every little thing that has happened here was from him!" A lightning bolt slammed down into the frozen Roeticus, shattering it to pieces.

Kaige nodded, "Now it is my turn." He twirled his spear around, fire spinning around as well. He then slammed his spear into the floor, causing fire to erupt from all the stone cracks, melting the pieces of ice. He then nodded, turning to Rachel, "It is done! We are finally free!"

Kaige and Rachel turned to look at Ryo, but when they did, Ryo fell to the ground. "Ryo!" Follis yelled as he ran to her side.

"What happened?" Rachel asked, running over along with Kaige and Jordan.

"She saved Link from Roeticus' hold." Follis sighed. He then looked at Kaige, "We will not have to worry about the key anymore, my friend. Roeticus is vanquished!"

"Yes, he is." Kaige nodded.

Chris smiled, "So this mean we won, right?"

Sara smiled as well, "We are free?"

"Yes, we won and are free." Rachel answered them, "Free to live a normal life with the ones we care for."

~**~

Once again, I'm sorry I haven't been updating. There is one more chapter until this is completed. The next chapter is short, but hey, there is a sequel coming up.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: Do I really need to say it the fourteenth time? Oh, all right… I don't own anything other than my characters and the plot

A/N: Here is the ending for you. I know it is short, but it only explains what happens afterwards. There is a sequel, ya know.

Chapter Fourteen 

Years went by from that day, three to be exact. In that time period, Ryo and Link had gotten married and had twins, two boys. They also had a daughter that they named Little Ryo. One was named Little Link after his father, and Leesil. Both lived in Kakariko village in a house that they had bought. 

Rachel and Kaige lived in Kakariko village as well, just so Ryo could watch over Rachel, and Kaige could watch over Ryo. Both had a daughter named Bethany. They lived happily together.

Jordan had gone back to Earth with the help of Follis. Follis had opened up the portal for him. Sara went to earth as well, wanting to start anew. Chris decided to tag along with the two of them.

Follis was living in the castle that he had lived in since Roeticus captured him. He had paid the servants well, and was very lenient with them. Follis had cleaned the place up as well.

Kalinoc had stayed with Ryo, but hated it when Sara had gone back to earth. He had become something of a house pet. The children loved to play with him, and Little Ryo loved to groom him. He was sweeter to Little Ryo than he was to anyone else, and for her second birthday, Ryo had given him to her.

Fridge was similar to Kalinoc. He had become a house pet also. He was Bethany's. Both seemed to love to lounge in the sun while the two little girls played around in their sight.

Both Ghost and Demon were given their own stable in Kakariko village. Link and Kaige had built it for the both of them, and then Link brought Epona over. Kaige brought Shala as well, and both horses stayed with Ghost and Demon.

Epona had a foal and a colt, and both had likenesses of Ghost. They had Epona's coat, and their mane and tails were with black. Their sons had named them. Little Link chose the colt, and he named him Cinders. Leesil chose the foal, and he named her Neo. Cinders had his father's eyes and his attitude. Neo had her father's marking and speed added with her mother's speed. Her attitude was like Epona's. Cinders had his mother's speed.

Shala had a foal that looked like both her and Demon. Bethany named her Aurora. Aurora was in every way what her parents were. She was sweet, like her mother, and her attitude was like her father's.

Both Rachel and Ryo took occasional visits to Earth to see what was going on and how the others were doing. They would occasionally come back with some bags full of things they had bought.

Everyone of the members of the group that had defeated Roeticus knew that peaceful times were on the way. They knew that Ryo could live a wonderful life without worrying to use the powers of the key for anything. They knew that they could raise their children or do their jobs without fear of another evil returning.

~**~

Here is the end. A sequel is coming up soon, maybe sooner than you think… I don't know, It all depends on how track is.

The sequel is called Fears of a Child.


End file.
